Skyscraper
by AchernarEve
Summary: Tegas dan dingin adalah dua kata yang dapat menggambarkan Hermione Granger, wanita dengan karier cemerlang namun selalu terjebak dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu. COMPLETE! Please read and review:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, who's miss me? I'm back, btw. Just enjoy and hope you're like it**

 **Skyscraper**

 **by**

 **AchernarEve**

 **I own nothing, Rowling has**

 **Summary** : Tegas dan dingin adalah dua kata yang dapat menggambarkan Hermione Granger, wanita dengan karier cemerlang namun selalu terjebak dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu.

 **Chapter One**

"Lagi?" tanya seorang pria yang hampir seluruh lengannya tertutupi tato saat aku menggoyangkan gelas yang sudah kosong beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia menghampiriku dengan senyuman menggodanya. "Kau yakin?" ia kembali bertanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan ikut membalas senyumannya. "Ini hanya vodka dengan soda," jawabku. "Aku tak akan mabuk," tambahku lagi.

Bartender itu kembali mengisi gelas yang kosong tadi lalu kembali ke dalam pekerjaannya. Tangan demi tangan melambai sebagai tanda dari panggilan dari para pelanggan yang menginginkan minumannya. Aku hanya mengedik dan kembali menyesap minuman di hadapanku. Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru _bar and lounge_ yang tampak tak terlalu ramai hari ini. Meskipun di luar sana tak ada salju yang turun, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam Natal. Dan semua orang pasti merayakannya bersama keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat mereka, terkecuali diriku dan tentunya beberapa orang yang duduk meja bar ini. Bahkan Las Vegas akan menjadi seketika hening saat Natal menyapa. Aku mendengus menyadari pikiranku lalu kembali menggoyangkan gelas untuk kembali memanggil bartender yang aku tahu sedari tadi berusaha menggodaku.

Saat gelas ke tujuh, kepalaku mulai sedikit pusing. Baiklah, aku berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa minuman ini tak akan membuatku mabuk. Mungkin aku akan sedikit mabuk.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Tatapanku langsung mencari sumber suara yang ternyata berada tepat di sampingku. _"Sure,"_ hanya itu jawabanku.

"Kau sendiri di malam Natal seperti ini?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Begitupula denganmu," balasku yang disambut dengan semacam seringaian di wajahnya.

Kupaksa mataku untuk berakomodasi dengan maksimal demi menatap pria di sampingku ini. Tampan. Satu kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan dirinya dalam satu kata. Rambutnya yang kepirangan dan tertata rapih serta setelan busana yang aku yakin ia datang ke kota ini bukan untuk berlibur. Tak ada orang normal yang datang ke kota sejuta kesenangan ini dengan menggunakan setelan jas lengkap seperti dirinya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya pria asing ini.

Aku menggeleng. "Wajahmu sangat familiar."

Kembali seringaian di wajahnya terpulas. "Bila kau sering membaca majalah," jawabnya santai setelah menyesap minuman yang dipesannya.

"Kau pengusaha," ujarku yang lebih mirip pernyataan ketimbang dengan pertanyaan.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Kali ini ia tersenyum bukan menyeringai seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. "Tebakan yang jitu."

Aku masih menatapnya dan aku sepenuhnya tahu bahwa ia sadar dengan tatapanku. _"You're blushing."_

"Karena aku sedang menatapmu."

Aku memang tak memiliki kekasih, tapi aku tahu betul cara menggoda lelaki. Kulirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku lalu bangkit karena aku harus mengejar penerbangan pagi untuk kembali ke New York. Kuambil mantel yang berada di sandaran kursi ini dan menggunakannya sambil merapihkan rokku yang sedikit kusut. "Kau pergi?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Baru saja aku akan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dollar dari dompetku, pria asing ini mengangkat tangannya. _"My treat,"_ ujarnya.

 _"Thank you."_

Tanpa perlu berpamitan lagi padanya aku melenggang keluar dari klub ini menuju kamarku yang hanya berada beberapa lantai di atas. Pria itu ikut berdiri tepat di sampingku saat lift yang akan kutumpangi tiba. Aku masuk hampir berbarengan dengan dirinya. "Kau menginap disini?" tanyanya ketika secara perlahan lift ini merangkak ke atas yang kujawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Aku memerhatikan napasnya mulai menderu saat ia terus menatapku dari sudut ruangan ini. Aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan dan dapat aku pastikan bahwa aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Suara ding terdengar dari lift ini yang menandakan bahwa aku sudah sampai di lantai yang kuinginkan. Aku sedikit melihatnya dari balik bahuku dan tersenyum tipis. "Selamat malam."

Sebuah tangan langsung menahanku saat baru saja aku akan keluar dari lift itu. Ia menarik kemuadian mendorongku ke dinding lift ini. Seketika saja ia mengunci lift ini dan wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Aku dapat merasakan hela demi hela napasnya yang menderu serta aroma tubuhnya yang terasa lebih memabukkan dari sekadar bergelas-gela vodka. _"Who're you?"_

Aku tersenyum padanya dengan napas yang menderu dengan terlalu cepat. _"Stranger,"_ jawabku cepat.

Ia masih diam untuk kemudian menyeringai dengan diriku yang terjebak di antara dirinya dengan dinding dingin lift dari hotel ini. "Malam baru saja dimulai," ujarnya yang langsung melumat bibirku.

Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan seluruh aroma tubuhnya. Tangannya masih melingkari pinggangku saat secara perlahan ciumannya mulai turun ke leher dan tulang selangkaku. Panas bibirnya seakan dapat membakar secara perlahan tubuhku. Tak hanya tubuhku, tapi seluruh baju yang kukenakan. Kakiku melemas dan secara cepat ia mengetahuinya. Saat bibirnya telah berada di puncak dadaku yang sudah mulai menegang dan aku mulai mengerang ia sedikit melepaskannya dan menatapku sesaat. Bibirnya kembali naik untuk menciumi telingaku. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di bar tadi dan kau berhasil," ujarnya yang seperti berbisik di telingaku lalu menggigitnya lembut dengan tangan yang terus berusaha menyibak rokku.

"Kau tidur di kamar nomor berapa?"

"1096," ujarku yang terengah-engah.

Dia kembali melumat bibirku dan melepaskan tombol _lock_ di lift. "Lingkarkan kedua kakimu di pinggangku."

Dengan cepat aku menurutinya dan dengan sangat mudahnya ia menggendongku dengan satu kali angkat. Bibirnya tak pernah lepas dari tubuhku sampai akhirnya kami sampai di depan kamarku. Ia merogoh _keycard_ dari mantel yang sudah mulai terlepas dari tubuhku. "Aku suka sekali harum tubuhmu," ucapnya saat mendorongku ke ranjang king size kamar ini.

Aku tersenyum sekilas dan menarik dasi biru metalik yang masih ia kenakan. Kucium bibirnya sesaat. "Kau akan lebih menyukainya saat tak ada lagi helaian baju yang menutupinya dan kau dapat merasakannya sendiri."

" _You're a naughty girl."_

 _"And you like it, huh?"_

 _"Oh God, who're you, woman?"_

Aku tertawa karena ia sangat ingin namaku. _"I'm stranger."_

Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi dia berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku. Bibirnya secara perlahan namun pasti menelusuri tubuhku. Dan ketika dia berada di bagian bawah tubuh tersensitifku, aku mengerang. Aku dapat merasakan cara kerja lidahnya yang terlalu profesional dan membuatku seakan terbang dan melayang dari ranjang ini. _"Oh please,"_ pintaku.

Aku tahu ia menyeringai saat mendengar permintaanku. Aku dapat merasakan ranjang ini semakin berderak saat ia merangkak ke arahku. _"Please what?"_ tanyanya dengan nada seduktif.

Dada bidangnya yang sekarang berada tepat di wajahku langsung membuyarkan seluruh akal sehatku. Kuletakkan tanganku disana saat perlahan tangannya kembali turun untuk menggodaku. _"Please,"_ pintaku sekali lagi.

Dia merunduk dan menciumi telingaku. _"Please what?"_ untuk kedua kalinya ia menanyakan hal yang sama.

 _"Fuck me. Please fuck me."_

Pria yang aku bahkan tak tahu namanya ini bangkit dengan satu gerakan cepat ia bangkit dan melepaskan celananya dan aku menahan napas saat memandangnya. _"See what you like?"_

 _"Just hurry,"_ ujarku tak sabar.

Dan aku mendengar ia merobek alumunium foil dan memasangkan isinya ke bagian tubuhnya. Dengan satu gerakan ia memasukiku dan dengan satu gerakan refleks pula aku mencengkram rambutnya. "Eehm," aku mulai melenguh.

Ia mulai mempercepat gerakannya setelah menarik tubuhku dan meletakkan satu kakiku di pundaknya. _"Come,"_ ujarnya seakan memerintah kepadaku.

Dengan satu hentakan dari dirinya, kami mencapai puncaknya dan ia kembali merangkak ke arahku sambil menyeringai. Dia merunduk dan kembali mengecupku. _"Lets's do this again."_

000

Ruang meeting ini benar-benar hening, tanpa sedikitpun suara meskipun aku tahu bahwa pria di depanku ini tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya semaksimal mungkin. Aku masih menatap salah satu _Sales Manager_ yang mengacau dengan pekerjaannya. "Ada yang masih ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku untuk menyudahi keheningan ini.

Ia perlahan menatapku, lalu menyesap air mineral di hadapannya. "Aku tak bersalah dalam hal ini."

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Maksudmu kau tak bersalah setelah hotel kita kehilangan reservasi 100 kamar dalam waktu dua hari setelah kau membloknya dua bulan?" tanyanyaku tenang kepadanya.

"Tapi mereka meminta hal yang tidak masuk akal, Miss Granger."

"Buat menjadi masuk akal."

"Tapi dia meminta harga yang tak masuk akal untuk ukuran hotel kita."

Aku mengerutkan sebelah alisku dan masih menatapnya tenang. "Dan kau sama sekali tak mencariku untuk mengonsultasikan hal ini?"

Ia terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar jawabanku. Pria yang kukenal bernama Jhon ini langsung melonggarkan dasi yang sepertinya secara perlahan dapat mencekiknya hidup-hidup. "Apakah kau mempunyai ide untuk mengembalikan penjualan kita seperti semula?"

"Miss Granger," ia berusaha untuk menjawabku.

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk membuatnya menutup mulutnya. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan proyek ini sejak awal?"

Ia menghela napas. "Aku," jawabnya.

"Lalu siapa yang mengacaukannya di menit-menit terakhir

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas. "Jhon Brown, ini kali kedua kau mengacaukan penjualan hotel. Kredibilitasmu sebagai _sales manager_ -ku sudah sangat kupertanyakan."

Ia tak menjawab dan tak juga memandangku. " _One more mistake, you're done."_

Tatapannya langsung menuju ke arahku. "Kau mengerti? Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi ia mengangguk kepadaku dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku tak pernah habis pikir dengan otak-otak dungu semacam Jhon Brown yang dengan mudahnya membatalkan kontrak dengan salah satu instansi pemerintah yang akan menginap di hotel ini hanya karena permintaan akan kolam renang yang diisi dengan air panas. Aku tahu memang hal itu adalah permintaan yang tidak masuk akal melihat lokasi kolam renang hotel kami yang berada di luar ruangan dan hotel ini sudah memiliki _whirpool_ yang dapat mereka gunakan kapanpun yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi, bukan berarti si dungu itu dapat membatalkan seluruh kontrak yang bernilai jutaan dollar. Dan yang membuat hal ini menjadi sangat membuatku geram adalah ia sama sekali tak berkonsultasi dengan diriku, atasannya.

Kuhela napasku sedalam mungkin untuk menetralisir kebodohan manusia itu dan membalikan kursi ku sehingga kini aku duduk dengan pemandangan lanskap kota New York yang tengah diguyur hujan deras sedari pagi tadi. Aku tak pernah menyukai hujan. Karena menurutku hujan hanya membahwa kesedihan, kesengsaraan, dan semua kata negativ yang berada di muka bumi ini. Belum lagi, kemacetan yang tak henti-hentinya melanda kota ini setiap hujan membuatku semakin muak dengan fenomena alam ini. Tanpa sengaja aku memegang pergelangan tanganku dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang darisana. Gelang perakku. Satu-satunya peninggalan ibuku yang tersisa kini berada entah di tangan siapa. Satu hal yang kuyakini adalah gelang itu pasti tertinggal di malam terakhir saat aku di Las Vegas. Saat aku menghubungi petugas _concierge_ hotel itu mereka mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang tertinggal disana. Pikiranku langsung jatuh pada pria asing yang kutiduri saat itu. Mungkinkah sekarang gelang itu berada bersamanya? Bukan harganya yang kupermasalahkan, namun kenangannya. Kuhela napasku untuk kesekian kalinya dan kembali mengingat pagi dimana aku meninggalkan pria yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya itu. Alarmku berbunyi tepat di waktu yang aku inginkan dan aku berusaha merangsek keluar dari tumpukan selimut dan tangannya yang melingkar di pingganngku. Aku hanya duduk sesaat dan mengangumi ketampanannya lalu bangkit mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Saat aku sedang mengenakan parfum, pria asing itu bangkit dan berusaha membuka matanya. "Kau pergi?" tanyanya dengan suara yang parau.

"Aku harus mengejar pesawat," jawabku sambil kembali merapihkan tas dan koper di sudut ruangan ini.

Jujur saja, dadanya yang tanpa sehelai kain dan terlihat sangat bidang itu membuatku sangat jauh dari kata berkonsentrasi. Kehadirannya terlalu mengacaukan pikiran dan seakan tak dapat kutolak. Aku ingin sekali kembali menerjangnya dan mengubur diri bersamanya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu. Kau bisa menggunakan semua fasilitas di kamar ini dan pergi setelahnya," jawabku santai.

Dia tersenyum tipis padaku. "Kau pandai menghancurkan hati pria."

Aku hanya tertawa untuk menanggapinya lalu dengan sigap menarik koperku keluar dari kamar ini. "Tunggu."

Kutatap kembali dirinya menunggu ia untuk mengutarakan maksudnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku tersenyum kali ini dan menggeleng. _"I'm stranger_ ," jawabku yang kesekian kalinya.

 _"Goodbye,"_ tambahku lagi.

Saat sudah berada di kabin pesawat barulah aku menyadari bahwa gelang itu telah menghilang dari pergelanganku. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Suara intercom membuatku kembali ke kantor ini. "Miss Granger, kita harus mengunjungi restaurant sekarang."

"Okay.

Setelah menjawab intercom tersebut aku mengambil blazer yang tergantug di sudut ruangan dan keluar dari ruanganku. "Apa jadwalku siang ini?" tanyaku pada Nikki yang sudah berada di sampingku sesaat setelah aku keluar.

"Kau akan bertemu Chef Luca untuk keputusan final hidangan makan malam delegasi dari Spanyol, setelah itu kau akan rapat dengan para _manager_ dari _House Keeping Department_ dan terakhir kau akan bertemu dengan CEO hotel kita yang baru," ujar Nikki sambil terus beriringan bersamaku menuju restaurant yang terletak di lantai dasar hotel ini.

Aku membaca jadwalku yang kemudian diberikan oleh asistenku untuk lebih kupahami. "CEO baru? Proses akuisisi berjalan dengan sangat lancar," komentarku.

Nikki mengangguk. "Benar sekali. Belum secara resmi memang, tapi CEO baru kita akan mulai berkantor disini esok hari."

"Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku rasa hanya memantau," jawab Nikki.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tahu isu akuisisi ini setelah kembali dari Las Vegas satu bulan yang lalu. Seluruh direktur sudah sibuk dengan hal ini, tak terkecuali dengan diriku. Tetapi, aku tak mau terlalu terikut dalam masalah ini. Siapapun pemimpin dari hotel ini selama ini tak ikut campur serta mempertanyakan pekerjaanku tak akan pernah menjadi masalah. Bila yang terjadi adalah hal yang sebaliknya, dengan senang hati aku akan hengkang dari hotel ini.

"Selamat siang, Miss Granger," sapa seorang pelayan saat aku memasuki restaurant.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Dimana Chef Luca?"

"Sudah menunggumu di dapur," jawabnya cepat dan langsung membawa aku dan Nikki ke dalam dapaur restaurant ini.

Harum makanan yang seperti perpaduan rempah, keju, serta hidangan laut seketika menyeruak di penciumanku dan membuat perutku seolah-oleh berdemo karenanya. Dari tempatku berada terlihat Luca Dimarco berdiri di salah satu pantri dengan pan di tangannya. Saat tatapan kami bertemu ia terseyum dan berbisik ke salah satu kokinya dan menyerahkan pan itu kepadanya. "Selamat siang, Ma'am."

Aku tertawa. "Siap untuk mencicipi masakanku."

"Dengan senang hati," jawabku yang kemudian mengekori dirinya ke pantri yang lain.

Ada beberapa piring yang berisikan makanan pembuka, utama, serta penutup. "Setelah beberapa kali berdiskusi denganmu, aku rasa kombinasi makanan ini akan cocok dengan selera tamumu nanti."

"Tamu hotel kita," koreksiku padanya dan langsung menyuap potongan ayam yang menjadi hidangan utama itu ke mulutku.

Dia tertawa dan hanya melakukan gestur untuk mengunci mulutnya, sementara itu aku diam dan terus mencicipi satu per satu hidangan itu. "Aku mau hidangan ini untuk makan malam para delegasi itu."

"Aku jenius," kekeh Luca padaku

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Ya, kau sangat jenius. Jangan ada perubahan rasa sedikitpun. Katakan pada kokimu untuk tak mengacau."

Dia mengangguk. " _My kitchen, my rules_. Kau hanya butuh percaya padaku, Hermione."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau mau mencicipi wine yang telah kupilih untuk melengkapi hidangan ini?"

Kukedikan bahuku "Tentu."

Luca langsung membuka apronnya dan meletakkannya di salah satu meja pantry di dapur super besar ini. Aku sedikit mendengar bahwa ia mengatakan bahwa akan ke gudang wine bersamaku sebentar yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh kokinya. " _Shall we, Miss Granger_?"

Aku selalu tertawa melihat gesture tubuh dari pria ini. _"Sure. Lead the way, please."_

Kami berada di gudang wine hotel ini yang merupakan bagian dari restaurant dimana Luca Dimarco adalah _head chef_ -nya. Ada beratus-ratus botol wine dari seluruh penjuru negeri dengan beragam umur yang memenuhi gudang ini. Luca mulai memilih satu dari rentetan botol di hadapannya lalu menuangkannya di gelasku setelah membuka penutupnya terlebih dahulu. "Barolo?" tanyaku saat ia menuangkannya ke dalam gelasku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku rasa sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan hidanganku tadi," jawabnya santai lalu menggoyang gelasnya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Kuikuti caranya dan sensasinya benar-benar terasa. Sisa rasa hidangan tadi terasa bercampur menjadi satu di mulutku dan mengahasilkan sensasi yang begitu mengagumkan. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Luca yang sebenarnya sudah sangat mengetahui apa yang akan menjadi jawabanku padanya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menyesap wine yang dipilihkannya ini. "Aku jenius, huh?" ia masih berusaha untuk membuatku memujinya.

"Kau sangat jenius," dan kami tertartawa.

Ia kembali menyesap sisa wine di gelasnya begitupula dengan diriku. Luca DiMarco adalah pria keturunan Itali yang telah lama menetap di New York dan dengan sangat kebetulan merupakan seniorku di kampus semasa kami berkuliah dulu. Ia berada di jurusan kuliner sementara aku mengambil _hospitality management_. Ia terkejut saat mendapati juniornya kini sudah menjadi _General Manager_ di hotel dimana ia bekerja dan sejak saat itu kami sering bertemu hanya untuk sekadar mengobrol.

"Jadi hotel kita sudah berganti pemimpin?" tanya Luca yang sudah kembali menyusun wine-wine yang tadi ia keluarakan.

"Dan aku akan bertemu dengan CEO baru kita sore ini," balasku yang hanya bersandar memperhatikan kegiatan pria berambut hitam legam di hadapanku ini.

Luca menatapku. "Lalu dia akan mengganti nama hotel kita?"

Aku langsung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tetap The Regency namun dengan tambahan _managed by Malfoy Group_ di bawahnya."

"Mereka tak akan semudah itu mengganti nama hotel yang sudah terkenal di hampir seantero dunia ini," tambahku lagi.

Kami tertawa sesaat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri saat Nikki menginterupsi obrolan ringan kami dengan jadwalku selanjutnya. Luca merupakan salah satu rekan kerja yang dapat berbincang dengan mudahnya denganku, bahkan aku jarang melakukan hal ini dengan Nikki. Hampir seluruh rekan kerjaku menyegani keberadaanku. Sikapku yang tak terbuka dan dingin mungkin menjadi beberapa faktornya. Namun percayalah aku sama sekali tak terganggu dengan hal itu. menurutku berada di kerumunan banyak orang dan harus mengobrol hanya untuk sekadar basa-basi bukan termasuk cara hidupku.

"Mereka sudah menunggu kita?" tanyaku pada Nikki yang tengah memperhatikan iPhone-nya di sampingku sambil terus berusaha mengimbangi langkahku.

Dia masih belum menjawab sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Hermione, ada sedikit perubahan."

Aku menatapnya tak suka dan ia tahu akan hal itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertemuan dengan CEO baru kita dimajukan menjadi sepuluh menit lagi," ucapnya langsung sambil memperhatikan perubahan raut wajahku.

Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin jadwalku dapat berubah hanya dalam hitungan menit. "Kau salah membaca jadwalku?" tanyaku padanya yang disambut dengan helaan napas dari dirinya.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku baru saja diberitahukan oleh sekretaris direksi bahwa CEO baru itu mempercepat kedatangannya dan kau serta seluruh jajaran direksi diminta untuk menemuinya sekarang juga."

Kali ini aku yang menghela napas. "Lantai berapa?" tanyaku kembali berjalan menuju .

000

Sudah ada beberapa direktur dari berbagai divisi di hotel ini yang telah menduduki posisinya masing-masing dan langsung saja aku menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan untukku. Kami hanya saling mengangguk sopan dan aku sesekali berbalik sapa saat salah satu dari mereka menyapa namaku. Tepat sepuluh menit setelah Nikki memberitahukan bahwa rapat ini dimajukan sosok yang tengah ditunggu oleh seluruh jajaran direksi The Regency memunculkan dirinya.

Napasku seakan tercekat mendapati sosok yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan ini. Dengan dua orang yang mendampinginya ia berjalan kemudian sedikit tersenyum pada kelompok ini. Aku masih tak lepas memandangnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tak percaya. Aku masih berpikir bahwa ini adalah halusinasi, tapi suara pria itu saat menyapa kami semualah yang meyakinkan aku bahwa ia nyata. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya malam Natal lalu di Vegas aku tahu betul bahwa ia seorang pengusaha, tapi aku tak tahu bahwa ia adalah calon pemimpin baru hotel ini.

Saat matanya bertemu pandang denganku, bukan terkejutan yang menghiasinya melainkan seringaian yang malam itu ia tunjukan padaku. Ia tahu aku bekerja disini.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, meet our new CEO . Mister Draco Malfoy."_

Ia hanya mengangguk pada kami dengan tatapan yang tak lepas memandangku. Kuhela napasku perlahan, namun kegelisahan ini tetap terbaca oleh Carl, pria berusia 50 tahunan di sampingku yang menjabat sebagai _Director of Sales_ hotel ini. "Kau baik-baik saja, Miss Granger?"

Aku berusaha untuk memulaskan senyum di wajah untuk kemudian mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ketika pertemuan ini mencapai penghujungnya aku bergegas membereskan notes kecil dan iPhone yang selalu menemaniku di setiap meeting yang kuhadiri. Para kolegaku mulai beramah tamah dengan saling mengangguk dan berjabat tangan satu sama lain, sementara aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan menghilang secepat mungkin dari hadapannya. Setiap tatapan kami bertemu, adegan-adegan erotik yang terjadi di Vegas sebulan yang lalu itu seperti kembali terputar dan itu teramat sangat menyiksaku. Napasku seakan tercekat saat Draco Malfoy berada tepat di hadapanku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melemparkan senyum kepadanya untuk selanjutnya mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia mengangguk untuk menanggapiku dan kembali sibuk berbincang dengan para _director._

Sisa hariku dihabiskan untuk meeting sesuai jadwal dan memeriksa beberapa laporan yang kuminta dari berbagai department. Tepat pukul 5 aku langsung mengambil mantel dan tasku untuk langsung turun ke basement dimana aku menyimpan mobilku setiap harinya di hotel ini. Rasanya aku ingin secepatnya pulang untuk menetralisir wajah CEO baru hotel ini dari kepalaku. Lelucon macam apa ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku bekerja dengan pria yang kutiduri tak lama ini?

"Kau mau pulang?"

Tubuhku membeku saat mendengar suara itu. _Remote control_ mobilku kini menjadi terasa amat berat di tanganku sehingga aku hampir saja menjatuhkannya. Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk memastikan sosok yang memanggilku tadi. Pria itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya dan seringaian itu masih berada di wajahnya. _"Hello, stranger."_

000

to be continued

 **Should I continued this? Let me hear your thoughts. Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** :Thank you guys! I thought you already forget about me haha. I warn you, this chapter contains with some adult scenes and strong language. That's why I rate this story with M. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope you like it.

 **I own nothing except the plot, trust me**

 **Chapter Two**

 _"Hello, stranger."_

Aku terpaku di tempat dengan Draco Malfoy yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan senyumannya. Kucoba untuk merelaksasikan pikiranku dan menanggapinya senormal mungkin. Aku Hermione Granger dan aku tak akan pernah mempermalukan diri di depan siapapun termasuk pria ini. _"Well, hello Mister Malfoy,"_ jawabku setenang mungkin.

Kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan diri seperti semula, seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya satu bulan lalu di Vegas. "Kejutan sekali bisa melihatmu di hotel ini," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Aku masih memperhatikan dirinya. Tak ada satupun yang berbeda darinya dengan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Setelan mahal dari kepala sampai kaki yang kini di tambah dengan mantel musim dingin yang berani kutaksir berharga ratusan ribu dollar. "Melihat dari caramu menatapku di ruangan tadi, aku tak melihat raut terkejutan sama sekali, Mister Malfoy," balasku padanya.

Ia menggeleng. "Tentu aku terkejut, namun bukan berarti aku harus menunjukannya pada semua orang, bukan begitu Miss Hermione Granger? Oh atau haruskah aku tetap memanggilmu _Stranger_?"

Saat kata _stranger_ keluar dari mulutnya, matanya langsung berbinar yang aku tahu hal itu mengandung sejuta makna di dalamnya. Jujur saja saat ini aku sama sekali tak mau mengangkat sedikitpun topik mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan kami di Vegas. _It's just sex, isn't?_ Tak ada yang lebih dan tak akan pernah menjadi lebih. Aku sengaja melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelanganku dan mengedikan satu bahuku. " _Well_ , bila tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku rasa jam kerjaku sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Selamat sore, Mister Malfoy."

Baru saja aku membalikkan tubuh dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu dari mobilku, tangannya dengan cepat kembali membalikan tubuhku dan menariku ke sudut ruangan di parkiran ini yang tak jauh dari mobilku. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi dan lagi-lagi aku merasakan deru napasnya di wajahku. Harum tubuh serta hangat tubuhnya masih serupa dengan petama kali kami bertemu. Ia menyeringai kepadaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Demi Tuhan, kami berada di lingkungan kerja sekarang, apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Aku bisa saja menuntutnya dengan tuduhan _sexual harrashment_ lalu karier dan seluruh bisnis akan seketika tumbang karenanya. Bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku ia semakin mendekat dan berbisik padaku. "Kau lihat di sudut sana?"

Refleks aku mengikuti gerakan tangannya. "Kau aman disini," ujarnya dengan suara rendah yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

Mataku menatap horror ke arah benda yang ia tunjuk. CCTV. Aku menelan ludah yang sebenarnya tak perlu kutelan saking terkejutnya. _This's mental_. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan mendorongku perlahan hingga terjebak di antara dirinya dengan dinding. "Aku bisa menututmu dengan _sexual harrasment_ , Draco Malfoy," ucapku dengan suara yang hampir tercekat karena harum tubuh serta napasnya yang memabukkan.

Helaan demi helaan napasnya sangat terasa di setiap jengkal kulit leherku. Ia tersenyum sesaat untuk melihatku. Tetiba saja ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang parkir ini dan menggeleng. "Tak ada saksi yang akan mendukung tuntutanmu dan CCTV itu sama sekali tak merekam apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Memang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku menantangnya.

Ia mengedikan bahu dan kembali mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. Bibirnya sudah berada di kulitku perlahan menyusuri setiap lekuk leherku. Darahku berdesir karenanya. _"Well, hello again, stranger_."

 _"Hell,"_ gumamku saat tangannya berada di bokongku dan mulai meremasnya.

Kumiringkan sedikit leherku untuk memberikan akses termudah untuknya. Saat ini, hanya bibirnya yang membakar di kulitku yang dapat kupikirkan. Tak ada yang lain. Setiap kecupannya bagai melemahkan satu demi satu saraf di tubuhku. Ia sangat sadar akan hal itu saat ia dengan cepatnya mengangkat sebelah kakiku untuk melingkari pinggangnya dan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dari tubuhku dan menatapku untuk kemudian menyeringai. "Kau butuh banyak asupan gizi untuk kuat bersamaku."

Kugelengkan kepala untuk menjawab. "Untuk bersamamu?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dan dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali menciumku. Setelah ia atau lebih tepatnya kami kehabisan napas, ia melepaskan bibirnya dari tubuhku sementara aku masih terengah-engah dibuatnya. Draco Malfoy membelai pipiku dengan mata kelabunya yang tak lepas menatapku yang masih berusaha menangkap oksigen di ruangan ini. "Pulanglah. Dan hati-hati di jalan."

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, pria itu telah berjalan masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

000

Mataku tak dapat terpejam meski waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan mengambil botol wine yang diberikan Luca sebagai hadiah Natal kemarin, kemudian membuka lalu menyesap isinya perlahan setelah menuangkannya di gelas. Adegan demi adegan yang terjadi di tempat parkir sore tadi bersama Draco Malfoy terus menerus terputar di kepalaku. Apa yang sebenarnya yang ia inginkan dariku?

Hal ini semakin membuatku menjadi gila secara perlahan. Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekadar sex dengan seorang pria. Semua yang kulakukan dengan pria-pria di sekelilingku tak lebih dari hubungan fisik semata karena aku tak akan pernah mempercayai pria untuk memberikan perasaanku pada mereka. Semuanya hanya sekadar bercinta dan melupakan keesokan harinya. Tetapi, Draco Malfoy terus menerus berputar di pikiranku, layaknya _chart_ yang berisi fluktuasi penjualan kamar hotel dan kinerja para karyawan. Dan sekali lagi percayalah hal ini membuatku gila.

Kusesap kembali wine yang tersisa di dasar gelasku lalu mengambil dua butir pil penenangku untuk berusaha kembali ke pikiran warasku.

000

"Jadi, maksudmu Malfoy Group merupakan pesaing yang datang di menit-menit terakhir proses akuisisi hotel kita?" tanyaku pada Nikki yang hanya mengangguk-angguk sedari tadi.

Aku tak percaya hal ini. Tetapi, tak mungkin Draco Malfoy membeli hotel ini hanya untuk bermain-main denganku, walaupun aku juga tak yakin apa motiv sebenarnya. Memang tak ada yang salah dengan keadaan kepemimpinan The Regency sebelumnya sehingga harus berganti pemimpin, hanya saja pemilik asli hotel ini sudah merasa tak lagi sanggup atas tugas pengelolaan serta pajak yang meningkat serta alasan lain dan melelangnya di usia senjanya dengan. Isu pengakuisisian hotel ini sudah merebak sejak lama, tapi aku tak tahu siapa saja kandidatnya. Dan secara mengejutkan Malfoy Group memenangkannya di menit-menit terakhir setelah malamku bersama CEO grup itu di Vegas. "Mengapa kau seketika tertarik akan hal ini?" tanya Nikki curiga padaku.

Aku mengedik. "Hanya penasaran," ucapku yang kemudian menutup layar laptopku.

Nikki tetiba saja tersenyum sumeringah. Dengan sangat otomatis aku menjentikkan sebelah alisku. "CEO kita tampan sekali, kau sadar akan hal itu?" matanya semakin berbinar saat mengutarakan hal itu.

Aku seakan ingin terbatuk saat mendengarnya. Mungkin bila ia tahu tentang apa yang telah aku lakukan dengan CEO idolanya itu di Vegas dan di ruang parkir beberapa hari yang lalu ia akan berteriak super histeris. Aku bangkit untuk mengambil mantel yang tersangkut rapih di sudut ruangan ini. "Kau mau makan siang?" tanya Nikki yang pandangannya mengikuti gerak-gerikku yang aku jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau tak mau aku belikan atau kupesankan saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubeli," jawabku cepat setelah mengenakan mantel itu dan mengambil _oversized clutch_ hitamku.

Nikki masih menatapku kemudian tertawa kecil dengan senyum sumeringah yang masih menghias wajahnya. _Oh God_ , aku benci senyuman sumeringah ala bocah taman kanak-kanak yang baru saja dibelikan boneka oleh orang tuanya atau seperti remaja yang baru saja diajak untuk datang ke pesta prom oleh lelaki yang disukainya. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau mau berkencan dengan Chef Luca," tembaknya langsung padaku

Wajahku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. " _Mind your business, Nikki_ ," ujarku.

Ia tahu betul bahwa aku tak menyukai sedikitpun kehidupan pribadi dicampuri oleh siapapun termasuk Nikki walapun notabene ia adalah sekretaris merangkap asisten pribadiku selama dua tahun ke belakang ini.

Nikki langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Maafkan aku, Miss Granger," balasnya yang langsung keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dari ruanganku dan ikut keluar untuk melakukan niat awalku.

Lalu lintas Manhattan siang ini tak terlalu menggila seperti biasanya. Hawa Januari yang begitu menggigit membuat orang-orang berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk segera sampai ke tujuannya. Aku baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko buku di kawasan Houston Street untuk kemudian berjalan menuju restoran penyedia pastrami kesukaanku di kota ini. Kat'z Delicatessen adalah restoran peyedia pastrami yang sudah kukunjungi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dengan cita rasa yang tak pernah berubah. Aku menikmati makan siangku sambil memeriksa beberapa e-mail yang masuk ke iPhone-ku.

"Hot Turkey Sandwich, huh? Aku tak tahu bahwa wanita dengan tubuh serampingmu memakan makanan seperti ini."

Aku menengadah dan mendapati Luca berdiri di sisi mejaku. _"Well, hai Chef_ , wanita sepertiku jga membutuhkan asupan protein," sapaku.

"Kau mau makan siang juga?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku mampir untuk _take away_ lalu menuju hotel, tapi melihat dirimu disini, keberatan bila aku bergabung?"

Aku tertawa menanggapi akting formalnya kepadaku. " _Sure, Luca, sure_ ," kekehku

"Kau tahu? Bila para karyawan itu melihat kau terkekeh seperti ini panggilan _Poisonous Bitch_ tak mungkin ada untukmu."

Aku tersedak mendengarnya. Aku tahu mereka memanggilku seperti itu, tapi aku tak tahu bahwa Luca juga mengetahuinya. "Kau tahu akan hal itu juga?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Luca tertawa mendengarnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan sandwichnya dan mulai memakannya kami kembali berbincang. "Tentu aku tahu akan hal itu. Kau adalah General Manager kejam yang dapat memakan para karyawan hidup-hidup bila mereka melakukan kesalahan," candanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menenggak air mineralku. "Tersenyumlah, Hermione."

Aku kembali menatapnya. "Jangan memulainya, Luca."

Dia tertawa. "Aku serius. Kau sangat cantik saat kau tersenyum."

Kini aku memaksakan senyum terlebarku padanya lalu tertawa dan kembali meminum air mineralku. "Sudah?"

"Sudah," kekehnya.

Bila Nikki melihat apa yang tengah kulakukan dengan Luca sekarang, mungkin ia akan benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku berkencan dengan pria berdarah Italia di hadapanku ini. Kutatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dan menyadari bahwa aku harus kembali ke hotel. "Kau sudah mau kembali?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku harus mencari taksi terlebih dahulu dan di jam seperti ini sangat susah mencari taksi kosong," jawabku saat merapihkan oversized clucth yang kubawa,

Luca hanya memandangku. "Kau tak bawa mobil?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku malas menyetir tadi karena kukira jalanan akan macet di jam makan siang seperti ini dan tentunya sangat susah mencari parkiran di kota ini."

Baru saja aku hendak bangkit, Luca juga ikut bangkit dan memakai jaketnya. "Ayo bersama, aku juga harus kembali ke hotel untuk _dinner preparation_."

Jalanan benar-benar lengang saat ini dan kami berkendara dalam diam. "Kau datang ke _Inauguration Night_ CEO baru kita?"

"Tentu," jawabku.

"Datanglah bersamaku, aku terlalu canggung berada di acara itu seorang diri."

Aku tersenyum sesaat lalu menggeleng. "Cukup _poisonuos bitch_ saja yang mereka julukan kepadaku, aku tak mau mereka menyebar gossip bahwa aku berkencan denganmu."

"Mereka berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Luca yang baru saja berhasil memarkir Hummer H2-nya di ruang parkir khusus karyawan hotel ini."

Aku menganguk. "Setidaknya Nikki berpikir seperti itu."

Dia tertawa. "Baiklah aku tak akan menambahkan julukan baru lagi kepadamu."

Kami berjalan menuju elevator saat tatapanku terhenti pada pria yang berhasil membajak pikiranku beberapa hari belakangan ini. Luca tersenyum lalu mengangguk sopan pada Draco Malfoy begitupula dengan diriku. Kami menaiki elevator yang sama dengan asisten dari Malfoy yang menekan tombol lantai tertinggi gedung ini dimana Malfoy berkantor. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan ini sampai akhirnya Luca sampai di lantainya. "Pierce, aku meninggalkan beberapa berkas di mobil yang kuperlukan saat ini."

"Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang, Sir," ujar pria yang dipanggilnya Pierce itu.

"Bye, Hermione," ujar Luca tersenyum padaku sesaat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Draco lalu mengangguk. "Mister Malfoy," ujarnya dan keluar dari elevator ini.

Tersisa kami berdua di ruang sempit ini. Aku punya perasaan tak baik akan situasi ini. Ia masih berdiri tegap beberapa centi di depanku sambil menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup sebelum ia mulai membuka suaranya. "Chef itu kekasihmu?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling kepadaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarku.

Ia tak menanggapinya. Saat ini aku merutuki kecepatan lift ini yang tetiba terasa super melambat. Tetiba saja Draco Malfoy berbalik dan ia berdiri tegak menatapku. "Ada apa, Miss Granger? Kau merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi kita saat ini atau kau merasa deja vu dengan keadaan kita berada di elevator seperti ini?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku masih mengingat dengan betul apa yang kami lakukan di lift saat berada di Vegas sebulan yang lalu. Ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Draco?" tanyaku gugup dengan gesturnya.

"Menciummu," bisiknya.

Aku berusaha menghindarinya. "Kau sadar kalau sekarang tak ada tempat bersembunyi dari CCTV di sudut sana," balasku.

Ia memegang daguku untuk membawaku menatapnya. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucapnya cepat dan langsung melumat bibirku dengan rakus.

Seketika kakiku langsung lemas dan aku sangat mengutuk diriku yang tak bisa menolak godaan dirinya. _"Shit,"_ umpatku pelan sebelum membuka mulutku dan membiarkan dirinya menginvasi diriku.

Tangannya sudah berada di bokongku dan dengan cepat ia membawaku ke sisi lain ruangan elevator ini dan dengan cekatan pula menekan tombol _lock_ di ruangan ini. Kontan ruangan kotak ini berhenti. Ia mencium lekuk di wajah, leher dan dadaku. Aku mengerang sementara aku membiarkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. _"Bloody hell, I want to fuck you. Hard. Now_ ," ucapnya berbisik dengan napas yang masih menderu di telingaku.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengar ucapannya. Napasku masih tercekat, tapi aku juga ingin melakukan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. " _Do it,"_ tantangku padanya.

Ia melepaskan dirinya dari diriku dan menggeleng setelah membelai lembut bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. " _You're still my naughty girl, but no,"_ jawabnya.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya di sini. Wanita sepertimu harus diperlakukan dengan tepat," ia kembali merunduk dan aku sudah siap bila ia akan kembali menciumku, tapi tidak.

Bibir lembutnya tak kembali menjelajahi wajahku. Ia hanya berbisik padaku. "Aku akan membawamu ke kamarku dan kita akan bercinta semalaman sampai kau tak mampu berjalan dengan benar keesokan paginya."

Mataku seakan ini keluar dari kelopaknya saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Tetapi, aku segera mengatasinya dengan secara perlahan mendorong dirinya dan merapihkan diri yang untuk sesaat berhasil diporak-porandakan oleh dirinya. " _Sorry, Mister Malfoy. I don't do_ _date,"_ jawabku.

Ia menyeringai menatapku. " _Neither do I, Miss Granger_ ," jawabnya masih menatapku.

Kemudian ia berbalik sambil merapihkan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan akibat cengkaramanku. Ia menekan _unlock_ pada tombol itu dan elevator ini kembali bergerak ke atas. " _But trust me, Hermione, I really like to fuck you and I think the feeling_ _is mutual."_

Aku lemas mendengar perkataannya karena aku tahu semua itu adalah benar. Baru saja ia membuatku hampir mati karena lemas ia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan mulai berbicara. "Pierce, aku butuh kau ke ruang kendali saat juga. Aku mau kau membereskan rekaman CCTV di _west wing_ elevator. Hapus rekaman sejak aku masuk ke dalamnya hingga aku keluar dari dalamnya."

Lalu ia mematikan sambungan itu. Tak ada basa-basi dan terima kasih. Kami masih diam sampai akhirnya aku sampai di lantai dimana kantorku berada. " _Happy working, Miss Granger_ ," ujarnya dengan seringaian khas miliknya saat aku sudah berada di luar elevator itu.

000

New York, Las Vegas, Atlanta, San Francisco, Los Angeles, New Orleans, London, Paris, Milan, dan Monte Carlo adalah segelintir kota dimana properti milik Malfoy Group berada. Dan selama dua minggu ke belakang ini pula Draco Malfoy hinggap dari satu kota ke kota yang lain untuk memantau aset-asetnya yang berharga. Dan selama dua minggu ke belakang ini pula aku merasa dapat bernapas dengan lega saat berada di hotel dimana aku bekerja. Dan selama dua minggu itupula secara perlahan membuatku berubah menjadi seorang _stalker._ Aku mulai membuka profilnya di dunia maya. Latar belakang sampai list teman kencan dan mantan pacarnya. Semua hal yang berhasil kudapatkan di _search engine_ itu dengan sukses membuatku terperangah.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Anak serta cucu tunggal dari keluarga Malfoy yang telah merintis usaha perhotelan sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Lahir dan besar di London. Menempa pendidikan di Amerika Serikat serta mendapatkan gelar masternya di Inggris. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa aksen yang ia miliki adalah asli sama dengan yang kumiliki dan aku juga tahu bahwa ia benar-benar di luar jangkauanku. Di tambah melihat _track record_ hubungan percintaanya, dia benar-benar bukan _husband's material_ bagi siapapun. Bukan berarti aku ingin menikahinya, hanya mencegah terjadi pertumpahan darah antara sesama mantan yang pernah ia tiduri saja. Karena aku pernah memiliki pengalaman buruk tidur dengan seorang _player_. Aku dapat mengakui kalau mereka menakjubkan di ranjang, tapi aku tak sanggup hidup dengan wanita-wanita penuh drama yang pernah ia tiduri juga.

Cukup intermezo mengenai Malfoy di dalam hidupku. Aku menelpon Nikki melalui intercom untuk memintanya membelikanku cafe latte dengan bubuk kayu manis di atasnya berukuran venti karena aku akan menghabiskan separuh malamku disini.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, kopiku sudah habis hampir satu jam yang lalu dan mungkin, Nikki sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan mungkin sekarang ia sedang bergembira di club malam karena besok adalah akhir pekan. Sementara aku sudah duduk di lantai yang berlapiskan carpet di kantorku dengan segala macam berkas yang harus aku periksa dan aku tangani hari ini juga. Rambutku sudah kuikat tinggi sementara blazerku sudah tergantung di sudut ruangan ini sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Dengan bermodalkan penghangat ruangan dan sisa cafein yang tadi aku dapatkan, aku masih berusaha untuk menghabiskan malam di ruangan. Aku sedikit menghela napas saat akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai. Aku masih terduduk di lantai bersandarkan meja kecil untuk menerima tamu di ruangan ini. Kerlap-kerlip lampu dari kota ini tampak menghiasi malam berpadu dengan salju yang turun secara perlahan. Mataku sudah sangat lelah, tapi aku masih terus memandangi butir demi butir salju yang turun dari langit itu. Aku benci salju, aku benci hujan, dan aku benci udara dingin. Ingin sekali aku langsung sampai ke apartemenku, tapi aku tak sangup. Mataku terlalu berat dan tubuhku terlalu lelah untuk mengemudi. Akhirnya aku menguap. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menghabiskan malam ini dengan terjaga. Kurebahkan tubuhku dan sesaat kemudian aku mulai terpejam.

 _"Mum," teriakku saat aku baru saja menginjakan kaki di teras rumah kami._

 _Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Mum dan menyantap makanan khas Natal kesukaanku buatannya. Aku berlari begitu koper dan tasku sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah kami. Semerbak harus daging panggang menyeruak hampir ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini. "Mum," teriakku sekali lagi untuk memberi tanda bahwa aku sudah berada di rumah._

 _"Sweetheart," balas Mum saat melihatku berdiri di ambang pintu dapur kami._

 _Mum berdiri dengan apron bernuansa pohon cemara dan rusa dengan warna dasar hijau tua sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Ia membuka kedua tangannya untuk menangkapku ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa kabarmu?"_

 _"Aku lapar," candaku yang langsung disambut dengan jawilan di pipiku oleh Mum._

 _Kehangatan itu seketika musnah saat sosok yang sangat aku antisipasi keberadaanya berjalan gontai ke arah kami. "Hello Hermione, my little sunshine," ujarnya dengan suara parau dan wangi alkohol yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya._

 _"Dad," ujarku dengan nada bergetar._

 _Mum tahu akan hal itu. Dengan sigap ia menarikku untuk berlindung di belakangnya saat Dad berjalan semakin mendekati kami. "Stefan" ucap Mum._

 _"Kau sudah pulang, little sunshine?" tanyanya kepadaku dengan mata merah bak ikan yang sudah berhari-hari di dalam pendingin dan akan membusuk dalam kejapan mata._

 _Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Naiklah, sayang. Mandi dan kita akan makan malam."_

 _Aku ragu mengikuti permintaan Mum, tapi aku menurutinya. Aku langsung berlari namun berhenti di anak tangga ketiga yang kunaiki saat aku mendengar Mum mulai berbicara dengan Dad. "Sadarlah, Stefan. Ini malam Natal, kita harus merayakannya dengan Hermione."_

 _Suara tawa menggelegar lalu dilanjutkan dengan bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Dad, sementara aku hanya mampu terpaku menatap mereka dari balik jerjak tangga. "Kau tak berhak mengaturku!" bentaknya._

 _"Bila begitu jangan dekati anak kita," balas Mum yang langsung disambut dengan tamparan di wajahnya dan aku mendengar ia terjatuh._

 _Aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan ikut berlutut di samping Mum. "Jangan pernah berani menyuruhku."_

 _Aku mulai terisak. "Mum."_

 _Dad langsung menarik kuncir kudaku dengan tatapan mengerikannya. "Menyingkir kau darisana."_

 _Aku terjatuh dan kepalaku terantuk salah satu kaki meja sementara Dad langsung menarik kaki Mum dan menyeretnya pergi menjauh dariku. "Lari Hermione. Lari."_

 _"Mum."_

 _"Mum," isakku._

 _"Mum!" aku berteriak._

"Hermione."

Aku merasa badanku terguncang. "Bangunlah."

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan mendapati seorang pria di hadapanku, sontak saja aku langsung menghindarinya. "Jangan pukul aku," ucapku sambil menghindari sentuhannya.

Seperti meloncat aku sudah berada di sudut ruangan ini dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. "Hermione, ini aku," ujarnya lagi.

Perlahan aku memfokuskan mata. Pria itu bukan Dad. Napasku terasa sangat lega saat mengetahuinya. "Hermione," untuk kesekian kalinya ia memanggilku.

Ia semakin mendekatiku dan ikut berlutut di hadapanku. "Draco."

"Draco Malfoy," ujarku lirih

Ia menghela napas dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. _"Thank God."_

000

 **to be continued**

 **How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hey hey thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. And btw, Happy Christmas! So excited to celebrate this Christmas with my big Carlo and my new family member, lil Khal:)) So, please enjoy this chap and happy holiday:))

 **I own nothing, unless the plot**

 **Chapter Three**

Aku berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya dengan perasaan yang awas akan keadaan sekitar. Waktu memang sudah menunjukan lewat dari tengah malam, tapi tak ada yang tahu apakah masih ada karyawan yang berkeliaran di lantai kantor ini. Langkahku terhenti saat aku sudah berada di depan lift yang masih tertutup dan dengan harapan penuh aku menekan tombol itu agar segera terbuka. Kutatap sosok yang berdiri di sampingku dan yang sedari tadi kuhindari. "Berhenti mengikutiku, Draco."

Ia hanya membalas tatapanku tanpa sepatah katapun untuk kemudian menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarku yang seakan menjawab pertanyaan tak tersiratnya.

Kembali ia menggeleng. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau histeris tadi dan napasmu masih belum normal sepenuhnya, kau tak baik-baik saja."

Kali ini aku yang tak memedulikannya dan langsung melengos masuk saat pintu lift ini terbuka. Kami berdiri dalam diam. Tak ada kegiatan erotik yang mengharuskannya meminta Pierce untuk membereskan sesudahnya. Ia berdiri di belakangku dengan siaga, mungkin karena takut aku kembali histeris, kejang-kejang, dan mati mendadak.

"Kau salah arah," ujarnya kepadaku saat kami sudah berada di _basement_ tempat aku biasa memarkir mobil.

Aku menatapnya dengan tanya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan mengambil _remote control_ kunci mobilku dan melemparkannya kepada Pierce yang kehadirannya bahkan tidak kuketahui. Kembali aku menatapnya, bukan dengan pertanyaan namun dengan kekesalan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, sementara Pierce akan membawa mobilmu."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia menarik tanganku dan mendudukanku di kursi penumpang mobilnya lalu dengan sangat cekatan memakaikanku _seat bealt_ untuk kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya dan sekarang ia sudah berada di sampingku, di kursi kemudinya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Rahangku seakan ingin jatuh dari tempatnya melihat tingkah diktaktornya terhadapku.

 _"What's wrong with you?"_ tanyaku yang langsung mencoba untuk membuka _seat belt_ yang langsung di tahannya.

 _"No, what's wrong with you?"_ ia berbalik tanya.

Kuhela napasku sedalam mungkin untuk kembali berargumen dengannya. "Yang kau lihat tadi di kantor bukan urusanmu, jadi kau tak perlu mencampuri dengan berlagak bak pahlawan yang.."

Kalimatku terputus saat ia membungkamku dengan bibirnya. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan seluruh tubuhnya dari bagian tubuh kini tengah melekat di bibirku. Ia mengecupku kemudian melepaskannya dan kembali duduk lalu memakai _seat bealt_ -nya. " _Sit down and try to relax."_

Tanpa perlu mendapatkan jawab dariku lagi, ia langsung menginjak gas dan memacu kendaraannya keluar dari basement. Jauh dalam hati ini, aku bersyukur dengan Draco yang memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang karena kakiku benar-benar lemas tak berdaya. Ia menatapku sesaat dan menyerahkan botol air mineral dari sisi mobilnya kepadaku. "Minumlah. Kau aman bersamaku."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih aku menerimanya sambil merogoh tas untuk mencari pil penenangku. Kuambil dua butir dan menenggaknya bersama air yang diberikan olehnya. Ia memerhatikan yang kulakukan namun sama sekali tak berkomentar akan hal itu. Sepanjang perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit ini, aku menghindari kontak mata bersamanya. Kualihkan pandanganku pada pemandangan luar yang masih di tutupi salju tipis sepanjang jalan. Ia memarkirkan Audi S8-nya tepat di depan lobi apartemenku. Dia melepaskan _seat belt_ -nya lalu menatapku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," ujarku menatapnya dengan sendu karena sekarang aku bagai tak memiliki energi lagi.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan aku keluar dari mobilnya setelah Pierce memberikan kunci mobilku. Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung membasu wajah untuk kemudian memaksa diriku tidur sambil berharap bahwa mimpi buruk itu tak lagi kembali.

000

Pagi hari setelah menyesap kopiku, aku bergegas memakai mantel serta sepatu boat untuk menenangkan pikiran sebelum aku harus menghadiri _Inauguration Night_ nanti malam. Fotografi adalah salah satu caraku melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan juga merupakan hobiku sejak aku masih berada di bangku sekolah dulu. Tas berisi kamera dan peralatannya sudah berada nyaman di jok belakang mobilku dan aku siap berburu. Tujuanku adalah Chelsea Market yang terletak di 9th Avenue. Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi ada begitu banyak makanan lezat dan beragam manusia yang saling beriteraksi disana. Setelah berkendara kurang lebih 20 menit dari apartemen, aku berhasil mengambil banyak gambar disana. Mulai dari segala macam makanan dengan para pembelinya sampai lorong-lorong yang terbuat dari batu bata dan terlihat sudah sangat tua. Arsitektur tempat ini mengingatkanku pada stasiun kereta api di London. Aku berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan tas berisi peralatan memotretku yang beratnya sanggup membuatku terdampar di salah satu toko _fish taco_ saking laparnya. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang tertangkap di kamera ini sambil menguyah makan siangku.

"Apakah kita akan selalu bertemu saat kau sedang menyantap makan siangmu?"

Aku menengadah dan tertawa mendapati sosok itu. "Kali ini kau juga akan _take away_ taco untuk makan siangmu?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak. Aku membeli ini," ia membiarkanku untuk mengintip apa yang ada di balik tas belanjaannya.

"Lobster."

"Untu riset menu baruku," jawab Luca.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Setelah ia menemaniku makan siang sementara ia hanya meminum teh hangatnya, kami berjalan menyusuri lorong pasar ini sambil Luca yang masih melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari bumbu yang dicarinya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan jas untuk nanti malam?" tanyaku padanya yang disambut dengan tatapan sebal darinya.

"Jangan mengingatkanku dengan acara itu, bila bukan karena management team yang memaksaku aku pasti tak akan pernah datang ke acar seperti itu."

Aku mengernyitkan kening . "Jangan seperti itu, kau lupa bila aku juga berada dalam management team."

"Pasti ini idemu yang berusaha menjebakku," candanya.

Aku tertawa lalu menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku. "Kemarikan tasmu," ujarnya tetiba.

"Ini tidak berat," elakku yang sebenarnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan beban kamera dan peralatan di dalamnya.

Luca tertawa. "Tak ada karyawan disini, kau boleh sedikit bersandar padaku," ujarnya yang langsung mengambil tasku.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Luca yang penasaran dengan isi dari tasku.

"Kamera," jawabku cepat.

Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum sambil menggeleng untuk kemudian membenarkan tasku yang sedikit melorot dari pundaknya. "Kau suka memotret?" aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku tak tahu hal itu."

Aku tertawa sesaat. "Tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang diriku, Chef."

Kami kembali berjalan menuju luar tempat ini sambil sesekali menghindari orang-orang yang mulai memadati tempat ini untuk makan siang atau berbelanja seperti yang aku dan Luca lakukan. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat sosok yang selama ini menghantui hidupku di tengah keramaian tempat ini. Ia memandangku dengan mata sayunya. Napasku seakan ikut terhenti bersamaan dengan langkahku. Jantungku seketika memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya dan aku seperti merasakan ada air panas yang mengalir di pembuluh darahku. "Hermione," ujar Luca.

Kucoba untuk menghela napasku dan kembali memandang ke arah sosok yang tadi tertangkap penglihatanku dan ia tak ada. Sosok itu menghilang. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luca yang ikut berhenti di sampingku.

Aku mengangguk perlahan setelah memastikan bahwa sosok itu telah menghilang dari jarak pandangku. "Kepalaku sedikit pusing," bohongku.

"Kau mau kita duduk terlebih dahulu?"

Refleks aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarku kemudian melanjutkan langkah untuk keluar dari kerumunan ini.

Luca dan aku berpisah di area parkir. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam Range Rover Evoque-ku sambil terus menghela napas. Kubuka _dashboard_ di hadapanku dan mencari obat penenangku dan langsung menenggaknya. Kuambil iPhone yang terletak di tasku dan menekan nomor sosok yang selama ini mengetahui segala rahasia hidupku. "Hey Hermione," sapanya dari ujung sana.

"Sepertinya kau butuh menambah dosis obat penenangku dan mungkin menambahkan resep penghilang halusinasi atau mungkin aku harus menelpon tempat rehabilitasi di London," ujarku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

"Aku melihat dia di pasar, di New York. Aku melihat ayahku tadi."

000

Harry Potter adalah teman merangkap psikiater yang telah kukenal selama bertahun-tahun ini. Hanya ia yang mengetahui sejarah kelam hidupku dan karena hanya ia yang kupercaya akan hal itu. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku harus menarik napas dan menenangkan pikiranku. Harry meyakinkanku bahwa Dad tak mungkin datang mencariku, ia meyakinku bahwa Dad masih berada di London di tempat rehabilitasinya. Harry mengatakan bahwa aku hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat yang lebih. Kucoba segala anjuran Harry ketika sampai di apartemen. Menenangkan pikiran dan beristirahat. Tetapi, suara bel apartemen ini berbunyi dan menginterupsi pikiranku. Perasaan was-was itu kembali hadir. Kuhela napasku dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak mungkin berada di New York, bahwa Dad tak mungkin mengganggu hidupku saat ini.

"Paket untukmu, Miss Granger," ujar Lionel si penjaga apartemen ini saat aku membuka pintu ini.

"Dari siapa?"

Ia menggeleng. "Seorang pria berjas rapih yang membawakannya," ujar pria setengah baya di hadapanku ini.

"Tunggu, aku ingat namanya. Tuan Pierce, yaa namanya Pierce."

Aku langsung mengangguk dan menutup kembali pintu ini. Kutatap kotak besar bewarna biru tua berbahan beludru di tangaku. Draco Malfoy.

Kubawa paket itu ke kamar dan membukanya. Ada selembar kertas bewarna lilac di atasnya

 _For The Inauguration Night_

 _Malfoy_

Kubuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah gaun bewarna hitam perpaduan antara lace dengan chiffon dengan detail V neck super rendah pada kerahnya. Aku tersenyum saat memandangnya. Aku tak tahu bila seleranya begitu bagus dan sangat elegan, tapi melihat latar belakangnya aku juga tak mungkin meragukan seleranya dalam jam yang berada di samping nakasku dan bergegas mandi untuk pesta nanti malam.

000

Tepat pukul 8 malam lobby The Regency berubah menjadi seperti aula kerajaan dengan tuan puteri-tuan puteri lengkap dengan pangerannya yang baru saja keluar dari kereta kudanya. Semua pengusaha, senator, orang-orang penting pemerintahan, dan para sosialita tak habis silih berganti keluar dari sedan jutaan dollarnya dengan gaun malam rancangan terbaik dan jas-jas elegan yang melekat di tubuhnya. Malam ini juga aku sengaja tak membawa Range Rover-ku dan meminta salah satu sedan kantor untuk menjemputku malam ini, karena gaunku terlalu rumit bila aku harus tetap berkendara dari apartemen ke hotel ini. Aku melihat Luca tengah bercengkrama dengan tamu-tamu lainnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat ia mengenakan _suit and tie_ , tanpa apron atau jaket kulitnya. " _You look good,"_ ujarku saat sudah berada di sampingnya.

 _"And you seriously stunning,"_ ujarnya yang tak lepas menatapku.

Kuambil segelas champange dari serorang pelayan dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Baru tadi siang aku melihatmu di pasar membawa tas super berat berisi peralatan fotomu dan sekarang kau tampak seperti puteri kerajaan. _Are you Cinderella, woman_?"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Terima kasih akan kuucapkan kepada Malfoy nanti bila kami sempat bertemu karena telah menjadi ibu periku dalam semalam. Setelah keraguanku, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengenakan gaun malam yang ia berikan padaku. Kutata rambutku dengan _messy bun_ dan hanya menambahkan anting sebagai perhiasannya serta memakai riasan wajah _smokey eyes_ dan _lipstick_ merah sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Miss Granger," ujar salah satu rekan kerjaku yang tengah bersama para klien hotel ini dan pemilik-pemilik hotel lainnya.

Aku pamit pada Luca untuk bercengkrama dengan para tamu yang datang.

"Hello, Hermione Granger, General Manager dari The Regency," balasku kemudian menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu.

Seorang pria yang kutaksir berumur tak jauh dariku tak lepas menatapku untuk kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tak tahu bahwa The Regency memiliki aset secantik dirimu."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapinya. "Bila aku tahu hal ini, mungkin aku akan mempertaruhkan semua asetku demi memenangkan hotel ini," tambahnya lagi.

"Carlos, kau bisa saja," ujar salah satu temannya yang disambut dengan tawa renyah dari lainnya.

Aku ikut tertawa sopan dan mengundurkan diri dari kelompok kecil itu. Tak lama kemudian, Draco Malfoy memasuki _ballroom_ ini dengan beberapa orang yang mengekorinya. Ia melempar senyum ke semua tamu yang berpapasan denganya. Aku melihatnya disela-sela kegiatan _mingle_ -ku sebagai GM dan bagian dari malam perayaan ini. "Kau percaya Malfoy Group akan membawa The Regency ke masa keemasannya?" tanya salah seorang istri senator negara bagian ini yang telah menjadi klien kami dari tahun ke ke tahun.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu, dia memiliki kapasitas untuk membawa hotel ini lebih jaya dari sebelumnya," balasku yang masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

Ketika pembawa acara malam ini mengatakan bahwa acara akan segera dibuka oleh CEO baru hotel ini seluruh mata langsung tertuju pada Draco Malfoy yang telah berdiri di tengah _ballroom_ ini. Ia tampak lebih tampan dari biasanya. Ia mengenakan _suit_ lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu putih bak para bangsawan yang sering kulihat di Inggris dulu.

"Terima kasih telah datang di _Inauguration Night_ ini. Saya rasa, saya tak perlu memperkenalkan lagi siapa diri saya," ujarnya dengan sedikit seringaian yang membuat wanita-wanita di ruangan ini mati bahagia atau orgasme seketika.

"The Regency adalah hotel yang telah memiliki reputasi baik hampir di seluruh penjuru negeri dan sebagai pemimpin baru hotel ini, saya akan berusaha penuh untuk meningkatkannya. Di bawah Malfoy Group saya berjanji untuk membawa hotel ini kemasa gemilangnya. Karena percayalah, kepuasan tamu adalah segala-galanya bagi kami."

Dan kalimat terakhirnya langsung saja mengundang tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh tamu yang datang malam ini. Aku hanya mengedikan bahu dan kembali ke para tamu lainnya sampai sosok yang baru saja menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang itu berada di sampingku. "Hallo, Tuan Black," ujarnya pada pria yang tengah berbincang denganku tadi.

"Tuan Malfoy, apa kabar Anda?" tanya pria yang datang bersama istri mudanya ini.

Draco Malfoy tersenyum padanya. " Sangat baik, kita harus bermain golf di akhir pekan kembali saat aku berkunjung ke Los Angeles nanti.

"Tentu, tentu saja Tuan Malfoy. Aku sangat menantikan hal itu," balas Tuan Black lagi.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, bolehkah saya meminjam General Manager saya terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya dengan nada super sopan pada pengusaha bernama Tuan Black ini yang merupakan klien The Regency yang berdomisili di Los Angeles itu.

" _Shall we, Miss Granger_ ," ujarnya.

Kami berjalan beriringan di antara para tamu. "Kau tampak di luar ekspektasiku," ujarnya padaku dengan segelas champagne di tangannya.

 _"Thank you for the gown, my fairy god_ _mother,_ " ujarku yang dibalas dengan serigaiannya.

Selama beberapa menit aku bersamanya ada puluhan mata wanita yang tak lepas memandangnya dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang langsung menyapanya. "Draco, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ujar seorang supermodel pakaian dalam yang acaranya ditonton di hampir seluruh penjuru dunia itu.

"Sara, apa kabarmu?" balasnya yang berusaha sopan.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar kabarmu lagi," balas model itu.

Draco hanya mengedik pelan. "Kau dapat mencari tahunya di dunia maya, bukan? Permisi," ujar Draco yang langsung memberi jalan kepadaku.

"Really, Draco? Apakah kau akan selalu bertingkah seperti itu dengan wanita yang telah kau tiduri?" tanyaku tak percaya saat kami berjalan pelan di tengah kerumunan.

"Aku tak pernah mengataka bahwa aku telah tidur dengannya"

"Tetapi, hal itu tetbaca dari cara wanita itu berbicara denganmu."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan kami tetap berjalan menerobos para tamu yang sedang bersosialisaai satu sama lain."Ada berapa banyak dari mereka yang telah kau tiduri?" tanyaku saat kami hendak keluar menuju balkon dari _ballroom_ ini setelah melewati wanita-wanita yang memandangku bagai singa yang memandang mangsanya.

Ia tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya berpura-pura.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas maksudku," balasku.

"Ditambah denganmu, jari tanganku tak cukup untuk menghitungnya."

Aku menatapnya sesaat. _"Funny Malfoy_."

Baru saja kami akan keluar dari _ballroom_ ini, langkah Draco terhenti oleh tamu lainnya. "Hallo Draco Malfoy."

"Hey Hans."

Aku hanya meliriknya kemudian mengedik dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia menatapku kemudian kembali menatap kepada pria yang ia panggil Hans itu. Aku melihat keraguan di tatapannya, antara tetap ingin bersamaku atau bersama pria yang aku taksir merupakan orang penting yang dapat menyokong masa depan perusahaannya. Tak lagi menunggu Draco, aku keluar menuju balkon _ballroom_. Aku berdiri di sudut balkon yang jauh dari sorotan banyak mata. Hawa New York di Februari masih sangat menggigit walaupun sudah tak ada lagi salju yang menyambangi. Aku melihat lanskap kota ini yang bersatu dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu malam. Sesekali aku mengintip ke dalam hanya untuk sekadar ingin tahu. Nikki sedang tertawa bersama beberapa karyawan hotel ini sementara aku tak lagi melihat penampakan dari Luca. Mungkin ia benar-benar bukan sosok yang dapat diandalkan dalam acara seperti ini.

"Kau bisa hipotermia dicuaca 2 derajat celcius seperti ini," ujar Draco yang memakaikan aku mantel dari belakang dan ikut berdiri di sampingku saat ini.

"Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk," ujarku perlan yang kuyakin ia tak mendengarnya.

Ia menatap lurus lanskap kota ini bersamaku sambil menuangkan isi dari botol yang dibawanya ke dalam gelas yang baru saja ia berikan kepadaku. _"Very prepare_ ," ucapku yang disambut dengan senyum tipisnya lalu secara perlahan ia menyesap isi dari gelasnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

Tatapannya masih lurus menuju malam kota ini sambil sesekali ia menyesap isi gelasnya. "Tak ada."

Kini aku yang penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia tengah berdiri di balkon _ballroom_ di acara _Inauguration Party_ -nya bersamaku, apa ia tak takut rumor buruk akan menyebar tentang dirinya. "Kau tak takut orang-orang melihat ke arah sini?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir panjang lebar lagi.

Ia menggeleng dan hanya mengisyaratkanku untuk melihat ke arah pintu dari balkon ini. Rahangku seakan ingin jatuh dari tempatnya saat melihat pintu itu telah tertutup dan jendela-jendela itu juga telah terhalangi oleh tirai. Aku menatapnya tak percaya dan ia hanya menyeringai. Draco Malfoy sedikit membungkuk untuk kemudian berbisik padaku. _"Restricted area."_

Aku semakin memandangnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyaku yang masih belum dapat menutupi keterkejutanku.

Seringaian masih terpancar di wajahnya. _"I own this place,"_ ucapnya lalu kembali menyesap wine di tangannya.

Aku akhirnya diam karena tahu bahwa dia akan memiliki banyak argumen untuk menyanggahku. Kusesap kembali wine yang ia tuangkan kepadaku dan sesekali mengusap lengan atasku saat angin bertiup dengan seenaknya. Ada sejuta pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalaku mengenai dirinya, tapi tak sanggup aku keluarkan. Dan aku memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa wine yang berada di dasar gelas ini untuk kemudian meletakkannya di pinggir balkon ini. Kali ini ia ikut meletakkan gelasnya di pinggir balkon ini lalu menatapku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, Miss Granger?" tanyanya padaku.

Alisku berkerut saat akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menatapnya. "Aku tahu kau tengah berpikir sesuatu tentangku. Tanyakan sekarang atau kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya selamanya."

Aku tertawa mendengar dirinya yang tetiba berubah menjadi seorang cenayang. "Aku serius," tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah," ujarku.

"Kenapa kau membeli hotel ini?" tanyaku langsung kepadanya.

Matanya mengerling kepadaku. Serigaian itu muncul kembali dan ia mengusap sesaat dagunya yang terlihat bersih setelah bercukur. "Karena The Regency memiliki potensi yang besar dan sangat sayang bila jatuh di tangan yang salah."

"Jadi, kau merasa Malfoy Group merupakan tangan yang tepat untuk menangani hotel ini?" tanyaku kembali.

Ia menatapku sesaat lalu mengangguk. "Kau dapat melihat hasilnya, bukan?"

Aku tahu ia tengah menyombongkan properti milik Malfoy Group yang tersebar di berbagai negara. Aku juga tahu bahwa tak ada satupn hotel miliknya yang tak sukses dan di bawah standard perhotelan dunia. Aku masih menatapnya begitu juga dengan dirinya. "Ada alasan lain lagi karena kau adalah pesaing terkahir yang datang untuk membeli The Regency?" tanyaku lagi padanya

Rasa penasaran akan hal ini benar-benar berkecamuk di kepalaku. Apakah ada hal lain yang memicu ia membeli hotel ini di menit-menit terakhir? Senyumnya terpulas setelah mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Ia mendekat kepadaku dan menyentuh ujung daguku dengan jarinya. Ia mendekat kepadaku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Sesaat aku terbuai dengan ciumannya namun sesaat kemudian aku mendorongnya. "Ada begitu banyak mata yang dapat melihat tadi, Draco," ujarku yang langsung awas akan keadaan sekitar.

Ia tersenyum. _"I told you, this's the restricted area. No one can_ _see us."_

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi tingkahmu tak dapat menjawab pertanyaanku," tandasku.

Kali ini ia yang menggeleng. "Tentu, hal tadi dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan mudah, Hermione Granger."

Aku masih menatapnya karena tak tahu arah percakapannya. "Kau alasanku membeli The Regency," ucapnya lugas.

Aku refleks mundur saat mendengarnya. Tak mungkin hal seperti itu dapat terjadi. Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai mengeluarkan jutaan dollar dengan aku sebagai alasannya? Hotel tak sama dengan gaun yang tadi siang ia kirimkan padaku. Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang tak masuk akal, bukan?

 _"I want you since the first time we met in Vegas, Stranger."_

Aku menelan ludah saat mendengar kata itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya. _Stranger._

"Kau mengacaukan pikiranku sejak saat itu dan tak ada yang pernah mengacaukan pikiranku seperti yang kau lakukan. Dan membeli hotel ini adalah keputusan tepat untuk dapat bersamamu."

Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya. Pikirannya pasti benar-benar kacau. "Kau tak mungkin serius?"

Dia tertawa mendengarku. "Aku tak pernah tak serius dalam melakukan hal apapun di hidupku."

 _"And I serioulsy wanted you to be mine, Hermione."_

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bekerja untukmu dan hal itu sama sekali tidak etis. Aku tak akan mungkin mejadi milikmu," ujarku yang mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya kepada pemandangan New York di malam hari.

Dia berjalan sedikit untuk kembali berada di sampingku. "Aku memiliki sesuatu yang dapat merubah pikiranmu."

Aku masih tak mau menatapnya saat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jasnya. Dengan sangat penasaran aku kembali melihatnya dan kali ini ia sangat berhasil membuatku terkejut kembali. "Darimana kau.."

Aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya saat ia menyeringai kepadaku. Gelang peninggalan ibuku kini berada padanya. Gelang perak berbentuk sulur-sulur itu terurai indah di tangannya. Aku baru saja ingin mengambilnya, namun ia mundur untuk menghindariku.

"Kau menginginkan benda ini?" tanyanya.

"Itu milikku," jawabku.

"Aku menemukan benda ini dan aku rasa kini telah menjadi milikku."

"Jangan bercanda, Draco. Kembalikan gelang itu padaku."

Ia menggeleng dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dariku. _"Be mine and it'll be yours, Stranger."_

000

to be continued

 **How's this chap? Keep leave your review guys. Keep rock and I love you. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Happy New Year, guys! Hope this you have a wonderful life this year. So please enjoy this chap and I hope you'll find the answer of your question.

 **I own nothing, I swear to God. I just own the plot. Everything belong to JK Rowling**

 **Chapter Four**

Buku ini sudah terlihat terlalu usang dan aku masih terus membuka tutupnya sampai aku tak tahu kapan. Lampu kamarku sudah diredupkan, tapi mataku tetap tak mampu terpejam. Aku gelisah. Tetapi, bukan karena bayang-bayang yang selalu menghantuiku selama ini. Aku gelisah karena pria itu. Pria yang berhasil mengacaukan pikiranku. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku yang mengacaukan pikirannya selama ini, tapi dia nyatanya juga berhasil mengacaukan pikiranku. Kuletakan Wuthering Heights itu dan menarik selimutku. Baru sebentar aku di dalamnya, aku kembali membukanya dan duduk bersandar di tempat tidurku. Pikiranku kembali kepada Draco Malfoy di balkon _ballroom_ tadi.

 _"Be mine and it'll be yours, Stranger."_

 _Aku masih menatapnya pongo. Mungkin udara dingin sedikit membekukan otaknya. Menatap wajahnya yang serius akupun tertawa dan menggeleng. "I don't do date, Draco Malfoy. Kau tahu hal itu," balasku kembali serius menatapnya._

 _Kini ia yang tertawa dan ikut menggeleng. "Aku tak memintamu untuk berkencan," ujarnya tenang._

 _Aku masih memperhatikan dirinya dan menunggu ia untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku."_

 _Kuhela napasku sejenak. Lalu dimana letak perbedaanya? Ia masih memandangku dan demi Tuhan aku tak tahu apa yang kini berada di pikirannya. Tatapannya tak lepas dariku meski ia kini kembali menyesap wine di tangannya. "You're distracting me, Granger. Every single time. So, I have to have you. Just be mine," ujarnya lalu mengecup lembut pipiku._

 _Ia mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menyeringai. "Aku harus kembali ke dalam. Pikirkan tentang hal ini, Granger."_

 _Lalu ia kembali ke dalam sementara aku masih terpana dengan kepergiannya. Tak lama setelah ia kembali ke dalam, tirai yang tadi menutupi balkon ini terbuka dan aku melihat Nikki melambai kepadaku._

Kali ini aku benar-benar meletakkan Wuthering Heights itu dan mematikan lampuku. Semoga kali ini aku benar-benar dapat memejamkan mata.

000

Hotel sudah ramai sejak pagi tadi, dari _House Keeping Department_ , _Banquet Department_ , sampai Restaurant. Kedatangan tamu VIP bukanlah hal yang baru bagi hotel ini, tetapi kedatangan 300 orang tamu VIP delegasi dari satu negara benar-benar membuat semua karyawan menjadi gila. Aku sudah berada di hotel ini sejak pukul 6 pagi untuk kembali memeriksa ruang pertemuan, kamar-kamar yang mereka gunakan, sampai makanan yang akan disajikan sejak _coffee break_ hingga makan malam nanti. Saat aku rasa semua sudah aman terkendali, aku kembali ke ruanganku dan memulai semua pekerjaanku. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus kuperiksa dan jadwal dari Nikki yang harus kulihat untuk kegiatanku besok.

Sebuah chat masuk yang menyampaikan bahwa tamu-tamu itu sudah berada di dalam ruang pertemuan dan acara mereka segera digelar. Beberapa direktur sudah datang untuk menjamu para tamu atau hanya untuk sekadar menampakan wajah agar dikenal dan memiliki banyak koneksi. Dari pantauan Nikki yang kini mungkin sedang berada di dekat ruang pertemuan itu, Draco Malfoy sama sekali tak menampakan wajahnya. Mungkin dia bukan seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan menjilat para pejabat demi kelangsungan hidup hotelnya.

Lewat tengah hari saat para delegasi itu akan makan siang aku turun ke _ballroom_ yang seketika disulap menjadi restaurant bintang lima untuk menyapa dan melihat suasana yang ada disana. Suara dentingan garpu serta sendok dan mungkin juga pisau yang beradu dengan piring terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Tamu-tamu itu tengah menikmati hidangan yang beberapa minggu lalu telah Luca presentasikan kepadaku dan aku benar-benar menyukainya.

 _"Hello, Se_ _ñor,"_ sapaku pada Albert pria dari konsulat yang telah berkorespondensi denganku sebelum acara ini diadakan.

Ia menengadah dan mendapatiku lalu tersenyum setelah menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet. " _Hello, Miss Granger."_

"Bagaimana makan siangnya?" tanyaku setelah menjabat tangannya.

Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Enak sekali. Apakah chef kalian berdarah Spanyol?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Sayang sekali Chef Luca berdarah Italia," jawabku.

"Dia pasti chef yang hebat sampai bisa memasak dengan rasa seautentik ini."

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengundurkan diri dari hadapannya. Beberapa kali aku menyapa para delegasi negara ini dan mendengar kepuasaan mereka atas tempat dan makanan dari The Regency. Baru saja aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini, sosok pemimpin baru hotel ini menampakan batang hidungnya dengan Pierce yang selalu mengekorinya. Ia berjalan ke arahku lalu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau datang," ujarku.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya sangat pelan.

Aku mengedik. "Permisi, Mister Malfoy," lalu berjalan menjauh dari dirinya yang kini terdengar tengah bercengkrama dengan salah satu delegasi itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Spanyol yang terdengar sangat lancar. Draco Malfoy dan semua keahliannya.

Menjelang sore hari para delegasi itu sudah berada di kamar mereka masing-masing, sementara aku juga baru saja selesai meeting dengan beberapa klien di restaurant saat Luca terlihat keluar dari dapurnya. Ia melihatku kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Aku menghampirinya untuk sekadar berterima kasih atas makan siang yang dipuji semua orang itu.

"Kau tahu aku genius, Madam," kekehnya.

Kami berdiri di beranda balkon restaurant ini dan aku mengangguk-angguk untuk mengiyakan perkataan Luca di hadapanku. "Kau sibuk?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Hampir semua kegiatanku sudah selesai," jawabku yang disambut dengan anggukan olehnya.

"Tunggu disini," ujarnya yang langsung masuk kembali dan aku melihat dia berjalan ke arah dapurnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah gelas cantik di tangannya dan dua buah sendok kecil di tangannya yang lain. Ia menyodorkan gelas itu padaku. Aku mengernyitkan alis dan harum dari makanan di tangganya kini menyeruak di penciumanku. _"Tiramisu in cup?"_ tanyaku yang disambut dengan anggukan olehnya.

"Cobalah," ia menyodorkan sendok kecil yang dipegangnya.

Sensasi _mascapone_ dan _lady finger_ serta pahit kopi yang melumer di mulutku benar-benar lezat dan aku mengangguk-angguk karenanya. " _Delicious, huh?"_

 _"You're genius,"_ pujiku dan kami tertawa.

Ia ikut menyendok isi dari gelasnya dengan obrolan-obralan kecil antara kami. Obrolan itu terintrupsi dengan suara dehaman dari belakangku. "Mister Malfoy," sapa Luca.

Aku berbalik dan mendapatkan sosok itu tengah menatapku intens. "Chef Dimarco, Miss Granger," ia berbalik sapa.

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk membalasnya. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas makan siang hari ini untuk para delegasi tadi," ujarnya.

Luca tersenyum. "Miss Granger juga sudah mengucapkan hal itu padaku tadi. Sudah menjadi pekerjaanku, Sir."

Draco mengangguk. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Kali ini aku yang membuka suara. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sir?"

Ia kembali menatapku. Aku dapat melihat kilatan di matanya dan itu bukanlah pertanda bagus bagiku. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap Luca dan ia menjentikan sebelah alisnya _. "Thanks for the desert, Chef."_

 _"You're most welcome, Hermione."_

"Permisi, Chef," ucap Draco yang memimpin jalan keluar dari restaurant ini.

Lagi-lagi aku terjebak bersama Draco Malfoy di lift dengan ia yang tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Kami keluar di lantai 7 dan aku masih tak tahu ia akan membawa diriku kemana. "Sore, Sir. Miss Granger," sapa beberapa _house keeper_ yang baru saja keluar dari kamar-kamar di lorong ini.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Dimarco," tanyanya yang masih berjalan di depanku.

Alisku berkerut. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kami berteman."

"Caranya menatap dirimu, bukan tatapan seorang teman, Granger."

Aku menghela napas di belakangnya. "Walaupun kami memiliki hubungan itu bukan urusanmu, Mister Malfoy."

Langkahnya terhenti dan dia berbalik menatapku. Tatapannya dapat membuat napasku tercekat sesaat, namun aku tetap menatapnya karena tak ada alasan untuk takut kepadanya. "Tentu itu urusanku," tanpa perlu menungguku untuk meresponnya ia menarik tanganku sambil mengeluarkan keycard dari sakunya dan membuka salah satu kamar di lorong ini.

Begitu kami sudah berada di salah satu kamar di hotel ini, ia mendorongku ke dinding tepat di samping pintu kamar ini. Deru napasnya benar-benar terasa di kulit wajahku. "Katakan kalau kau tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Dimarco," desisnya.

"Draco," aku hanya sanggup mengucapkan hal itu karena sesaat kemudian aku sudah merasakan bibirnya telah berada di bibirku dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

Satu tangannya memegang kepalaku dengan tangan lainnya sibuk meremas bokongku. Lidahnya melesak masuk dan membuatku tak sanggup bernapas seketika. "Katakan kalau kau tak memiliki hubungan dengannya, Granger," ucapnya sambil menelusuri leherku.

Aku dapat merasakan hangat dari bibir dan lidahnya di kulitku. Napasku menderu semakin kencang saat tangannya ikut menelusuri seluruh tubuhku. "Granger."

Suaranya membuatku sedikit kembali pada realita dan aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tak memiliki hubungan dengan Luca."

Aku dapat merasakan senyuman di wajahnya sebelum aku merasakan ia telah membawaku atau lebih tepatnya mendorongku ke ranjang kamar ini. Aku terhempas disana sementara ia berada tepat di atasku dengan seringaian di wajahku. _"Great_ ," ujarnya lalu kembali menunduk untuk menciumku.

Kutarik dasinya hingga ia berada tepat di hadapanku. " _You're crazy, Malfoy."_

 _"Thanks to you."_

Lalu dengan cepat dia membuka blazerku dan melemparkannya entah ke sudut mana ruangan ini. Beberapa kancing kemejaku sudah terbuka dan begitu juga dengannya. Aku mendesah saat bibirnya sudah berada di dadaku. Aku pernah merasakan sensasi ini Vegas dan demi apapun aku ingin sekali mengulangi pengalaman itu. Dia telah berada di antara diriku dengan kedua kakiku yang sudah melingkarinya. Bibirnya masih berada di leherku dan aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menolak dirinya. Harum serta hangat tubuhnya membuatku gila. _Malfoy is my private drugs._

 _"Do it, Draco,"_ desahku saat ia menggigit lembut puncak dadaku dan aku langsung menggengam rambutnnya.

Sesaat kemudian aku tak lagi merasakan dirinya di tubuhku. Ia bangkit dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya sementara ia hanya menggeleng. "Kita tak akan melakukan hal ini di hotelku."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya dan kesal dan semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Aku ikut bangkit dan mendorongnya untuk menyingkir dari hadapanku. Aku masih diam sambil memungut blazer yang dengan seenak jidatnya dibuang begitu saja lalu mengancing kembali kemejaku. Aku tahu bahwa ia juga sedang merapihkan dirinya. Rambutnya betul-betul berantakan akibat kegiatan singkat kami di ranjang tadi. Aku berdiri menatap cermin sambil terus berusaha untuk merapihkan diri dengan terus berharap agar diriku tak meledak karena Draco Malfoy telah bermain-main dengan libidoku seenak hatinya.

Tetiba saja ia memelukku dari belakang sambil mendaratkan kecupan di leherku yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. _"I know you want me too, Granger. Say_ _that you'll be mine_."

Aku berdiri tanpa sedikitpun menggerakan tubuhku untuk meresponnya. Tatapan kami bertemu di cermin dengan tangannya yang melingkarnya nyaman di perutku _. "Fine. But I'm not your lover,"_ ucapku setelah menghela napas.

Senyumnya mengembang. _"Alright, we're not lovers. Just say that I'm your fuck buddy."_

Kalimatnya menggelitikku dan aku tertawa karenanya. "Kau cantik saat tertawa," ucapnya yang membuat tawaku terhenti.

Kulepaskan pelukannya dan memakai sepatuku kembali. "Datanglah ke rumahku besok malam dan habiskan akhir pekanmu bersamaku."

 _"Text me your address."_

Dia menggeleng. "Pierce akan menjemputmu dari kantor"

Aku menatapnya dan ikut menggeleng. "Aku punya mobil dan aku akan berkendara ke rumahmu."

 _"I'm very protective with my property,"_ ujarnya sambil mengelus pipiku.

Aku tertawa sarkastik mendengarnya. " _I'm your property now, huh?"_

Ia mengangguk sambil terus menatapku. Ia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan aku tahu bahwa ia tengah menelepon Pierce. "Bereskan kamar 704 dan CCTV yang ada di sekitarnya," seperti sebelumnya pula ia menutup telepon itu yang kuyakini sebelum Pierce mampu meresponnya.

"Apakah Pierce semacam pembersih semua dosamu?"

"Semacam itu," balasnya yang menunduk dan mengecupku untuk kemudian mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Ia berjalan ke ambang pintu. "Keluarlah setelah lima menit," ia lalu keluar dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

000

Hujan turun deras di luar sana sementara aku masih mendengar laporan awal bulan dari para manager di ruangan ini. Kadang aku mengutuk Nikki yang suka sekali meletakkan jadwal meeting di sore hari walaupun dengan alasan manager-manager ini baru bisa melakukannya.

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap saat meeting ini usai dan aku berhasil kembali ke ruanganku untuk sekadar meluruskan otot yang keram akibat kegiatanku seharian ini. Kualihkan pandanganku pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku lalu menghela napas. Aku harus menemui Draco Malfoy sekarang.

Ada sebuah ketukan dari balik pintu dan sosok Nikki menyembul dari sana. "Miss Granger," ujarnya.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang," jawabku saat merapihkan meja.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Tuan Pierce datang untuk menemuimu," ujarnya.

Aku tahu ada nada bingung serta curiga di suaranya. Semua orang satu jagad The Regency tahu siapa Pierce. Pria yang menjadi tangan kanan dari CEO hotel ini kini datang ke ruanganku di saat jam kerja telah usai, apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang-orang?

Kuhela napasku sejenak dan berusaha untuk tak terlihat gugup menghadapi hal ini. "Kau bisa menyuruhnya masuk, Nikki. Dan kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Nikki mengangguk dan menghambur keluar dari ruanganku. Kini Pierce yang berjalan ke arahku dengan setelan lengkapnya seperti biasa. "Miss Granger, aku diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu dan mengantar ke kediaman Mister Malfoy."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku dapat berkendara," balasku.

Pierce menggeleng. "Sayangnya ia memerintahkan hal berbeda kepadaku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hitungan menit yang berdekatan aku menghela napas. "Baiklah tunggu aku di ruang parkir."

Ia mengangguk. "Aku akan berada di ruang parkir yang biasa kau pakai."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu dan mengangguk padaku dia meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku kembali duduk di kursiku dan kembali membereskan apa yang perlu ku bereskan. Saat ini pikiranku dipenuhi oleh wajah dari Draco Malfoy, dari tatapan tajamnya, senyum, sampai seringaiannya. Aku menggeleng untuk menghilangkan dirinya dari pikiranku sekarang karena aku yakin dalam beberapa jam ke depan aku akan sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

Kuperiksa kembali riasan wajahku dan memakai kembali parfumku sebelum turun menuju ruang parkir itu. Sesampainya disana, Pierce telah berdiri di samping Audi S8 milik Draco. "Aku kira kau akan mengantarku dengan mobilku."

Pierce menggeleng. "Mobilmu akan diurus orang lain," seraya membuka pintu mobil ini dan memintaku untuk menyerahkan kunci mobilku untuk 'diurus orang lain'.

Tak memakan waktu yang lama aku telah sampai di gedung dimana apartemen milik Draco berada. Pierce memimpinku dengan memasukkan empat kode angka pada lift-nya. Sangat eksklusif. Kami sampai di lantai tempat Draco bertempat tinggal. "Silahkan Miss Granger," ujar Pierce yang mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk.

Tatapanku langsung mencari keberdaan pria itu namun tak menemukannya. "Mister Malfoy berada di lantai 2. Kau dapat menemuinya disana."

Mataku langsung mencari keberadaan tangga di _penthouse_ ini dan meninggalkan Pierce yang terlihat pergi ke sisi lain lantai ini. Langkahku terhenti di anak tangga teratas saat mendapati Draco Malfoy tengah berdiri di hadapan kaca yang super besar yang seakan menjadi dinding di satu sisi _penthouse_ ini. Tak ada setelan lengkap yang biasa kutemui, hanya kemeja putih yang telah di gulung sampai sikunya dengan _trouser_ bewarna hitam. Ia sedang menelepon, setidaknya hal itulah yang terlihat olehku. Aku masih menunggunya di tempatku berdiri sampai ia menyadari keberadaanku. Saat pandangannya jatuh padaku ia tersenyum. "Selamat datang, Miss Granger," ujarnya yang dengan tenang menghampiriku.

Draco langsung membantuku membuka jaket yang kupakai dan meletakkannya di atas sofa di ruangan yang kupastikan adalah ruang tengah dari _penthouse_ ini. "Wine?" tanyanya sambil berjalan kepadaku setelah kembali dari dapur dengan sebotol wine dan dua gelas cantik di tangannya.

Aku hanya meangangguk. Kami duduk di salah satu sofa ruangan ini dengan pemandangan kota New York di malam hari di hadapannya. Ia telah memberikan gelas berisi wine itu kepadaku dan aku sudah menyesap separuh isinya dengan ia yang tak lepas memandangku. "Kau tampak tegang," ucapnya.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini," jawabku dan kembali menyesap habis wine di tangan.

Kali ini ia yang tertawa. "Situasi kau mengujungi rumah seorang pria? Kau harus membiasakan diri, Hermione. Karena kau akan melakukannya lebih sering dari yang kau bayangkan."

Mendengar perkataannya, wine yang sudah berada di lambungku seakan ingin keluar lagi dan kusemburkan padanya. Darimana ia mempunyai kepercayaan diri sebesar ini. Draco meletakkan gelasnya lalu menyilangkan kakinya di sofa lain. "Karena kita bukan kekasih, aku akan langsung saja kepadamu. Apakah kau meminum pil _birth control_?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

" _Thank God, because I hate condom_ ," balasnya.

Kali ini aku yang ikut menyilangkan kaki seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia menyeringai karena tahu aku sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Kuletakkan juga gelas tadi lalu bertanya kepadanya. "Lalu apakah kau bersih dari berbagai penyakit?"

"Tak perlu kau ragukan. Pierce akan memberikan salinan riwayat kesehatanku padamu jika diperlukan."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Kita bukan kekasih, jadi kau tak perlu menanyakan hal itu padaku," balasku.

Seringaian itu muncul di wajahnya lalu ia bangkit untuk duduk tepat di sampingku. Ia membelai lembut pipiku. "Memang bukan, tapi aku perlu kau kuat untuk bisa bersamaku," ucapnya yang langsung menunduk untuk menciumku.

Ia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tanggannya dan sekejap saja tubuhku melemas di setiap sentuhannya. Ia melepaskan diriku dan menatapku lekat-lekat. _"Your smell is so good as always_ ," ujarnya lalu mengecup leherku dan kali ini ia benar-benar bangkit dari sofa ini.

Ia menjulurkan tanggannya padaku. "Ayo."

Kuambil tangannya dan ia menggenggam tanganku untuk menuntunku ke kamarnya. Aku memerhatikan tangan kami yang bertaut. Belum ada satupun pria di dunia ini yang kubiarkan untuk menggenggamku seperti ini. Hangat dan sangat protektif. Kami sampai di kamar utama yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai tiga _penthouse_ ini. Sebuah pintu ganda bewarna putih telah menyambut diriku dengan Draco. Kami disambut dengan _kingsize bed_ dengan kamar yang sangat besar. Aku tak tahu bahwa seseorang membutuhkan kamar pribadi sebesar ini di hidupnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutku atau Draco. Hal yang tersisa hanya helaan napas lembut milikku dan dirinnya. Kami saling berhadapan dengan Draco yang memegang ujung daguku dalam diam. Kemudian ia menyelipkan rambut ikalku ke balik telinga. " _You're the most beautiful_ _woman I've ever met,"_ ucapnya lembut yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan sementara aku tak mampu menjawabnya.

Keberadaannya di hadapanku benar-benar sudah melumpuhkan saraf dan otakku. " _We're gonna fuck slowly, passionately. Untill you beg me for more, Hermione."_

Setelah kalimat erotis yang keluar dari mulutnya, tangan Draco mulai membuka setiap kancing yang berada di blouse putih yang kukenakan dengan bibir lembutnya yang mengikuti. Dia melepaskan rokku dan kini aku hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam serta sangat terekpos di hadapannya. "Cantik sekali," ucapnya lalu mendorongku perlahan hingga aku terjatuh di ranjangnya.

Aku hanya memerhatikan dirinya saat Draco mulai melepaskan satu persatu baju yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Baru kali ini aku menyadari betapa indah tubuhnya. Perut serta dada bidangnya membuatku ingin melompat ke arahnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku menelan ludah saat ia berdiri di hadapanku tanpa sehelai benangpun. Perlahan ia menaiki ranjang ini dan wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi. _"Are you ready, Hermione_?"

 _"Yes,"_ jawabku.

Ia menyeringai dan mulai menciumku. Wajah, leher, tulang selangkaku, dan bermain-main dengan puncak dadaku. Tanganku meremas lembut rambutnya saat ia menggigit area-area sensitifku yang kini tak lagi terhalang bahkan dengan pakaian dalam sekalipun. Suara-suara lenguhan keluar dari mulutku saat ia berada di bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku merasakan lidahnya membakarku. "Draco," desisku.

 _"Not yet,"_ balasnya yang sekilas memandangku dari bawah.

Aku tahu ia menyeringai mendengar aku memohon kepadanya. Dan saat ini aku benar-benar merasakan bahwa ia tengah mengeksplorasi setiap jengkal tubuhku. _"Oh God, Draco,_ " desahku saat ia menggodaku dengan lidahnya.

Kutarik lehernya dan aku berusaha membalikan keadaan dengan membuat ia berada di bawahku, namun dengan sangat tanggap ia menahan tanganku _. "No, Granger. I told you I'll make you beg_ _me_ _for more,"_ ujarnya dengan nada seduktif tepat di wajahku.

Aku menghela putus asa. _"I want you."_

Ia mengangguk. _"I know_ ," jawabnya.

 _"I want you inside me now, Draco. Please_ ," ujarku.

Ia tersenyum kemudian langsung mengangkangiku. Ia menarik kakiku dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Diciumnya sesaat lalu ia menyeringai kembali padaku. _"As you wish."_

Dalam satu gerakan lembut ia sudah berada di dalamku. Gerakannya sangat perlahan dan lembut jauh berbeda saat pertama kami melakukannya di Vegas dulu. Tak ada kesan tergesa-gesa. Dia benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya tadi bahwa ia akan bercinta dengan sangat lembut malam ini. Tatapannya tak lepas dari diriku dan aku selalu menghindarinya. Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah berhubungan intim seperti ini dengan lelaki manapun. "Tatapan mataku, Hermione," ujarnya dengan desahan dan dengan ritme gerakan yang sama dan secara perlahan membuatku gila untuk meminta lebih.

Kualihkan perhatiannya dengan mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya dan menarik Draco untuk menciumnya. _"Harder,"_ bisikku.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengabulkan permintaanku. _"Come, Hermione,"_ ucapnya saat ia merasa sudah waktunya.

Kami mencapai puncaknya di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Draco menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atasku. Napasnya menderu lalu kembali menatapku yang juga sudah berpeluh keringat. _"Thank you,"_ ucapnya untuk kembali mengecupku dengan lembut.

Aku terkekeh dan mendorongnya. _"Ready for another round_?" godaku yang disambut hangat olehnya.

 _"Till we die,"_ balasnya yang kembali

Kami bercinta hampir semalaman. Dia di atasku, aku di atasnya, ia memasuki dari belakang, dari ranjang sampai sofa di kamarnya. Kami seakan menggila dengan tubuh satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

000

 _Aku dapat merasakan seseorang mendekap tubuhku dari belakang karena aku masih setengah mengantuk. Mungkin itu Mum yang sudah pulang dari kantornya pikirku. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian aku tersentak karena aroma yang menyengat di penciumanku. Aroma alkohol itu terasa membakar hidungku. Aku langsung meronta saat tangan yang terasa sangat dingin itu mulai menjelajahi kakiku yang tak tertutupi selimut._

 _Aku berteriak sekuatnya sementara pria itu berjalan gontai ke arahku. "Kemari, little sunshine. Kau benar-benar cantik seperti ucapan Stefan yang selalu memuji puterinya."_

 _Aku tersudut saat itu dan berdoa agar pria mabuk di hadapanku ini tersandung lalu mati. Doa itu memang tak terkabul, tapi setidaknya aku tertolong karena Dad membuka kamarku di waktu yang tepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Patrick!" teriaknya._

 _"Hanya bermain-main," ujar kawan Dad itu._

 _Dad langsung menghampirinya dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur sehingga ia pontang-panting keluar dari kamarku. Aku menatap Dad dan bersyukur akan keberdaannya, namun aku salah. Mata merahnya menatapku ganas. "Kau menggodanya, Hermione?" teriaknya padaku._

 _Aku beringsut ke sudut ruangan kamarku dengan terus menggeleng. "Tidak. Ia masuk ke kamarku lalu mendekapku dengan liar," ucapku dengan bergetar._

 _"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti menggodanya, pelacur kecil!"_

 _Dan dalam satu gerakan ia menarik rambutku dan menyeretku ke kamar mandi. "Mati saja kau disana," dengan sekali dorong aku terjerembab di samping bathtub._

 _Ia menutup pintu itu dengan satu bantingan dan mengunciku disana._

Aku terbangun dan langsung meloncat dari ranjang saat mendapati sebuah tangan memelukku dari belakang. Keringatku bercucuran dan jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Kucoba untuk menghela napas perlahan dan mengatakan pada diriku bahwa pria itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

Kuambil kemeja putih miliknya yang berserak di lantai dan mengenakannya untuk turun menuju dapur _penthouse_ ini. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi saat aku berusaha mencari obat penenangku di tas yang tak kunjung kutemukan. Aku hanya terduduk di sofa lantai 2 dengan tangan yang masih bergetar akibat mimpi tadi sambil berusaha menyesap wine agar sedikit menenangkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco yang menatapku dengan bertelanjang dada.

Aku tak ingin menatapnya. Aku tak ingin ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tak ingin ia mengetahui semua mimpi burukku yang menjadi kelemahan terbesarku. "Hermione."

"Aku hanya tak bisa tidur," jawabku yang kembali menyesap wine dengan tangan yang masih bergetar.

Aku tahu ia menatap tanganku dan aku siap bila Draco tak lagi ingin bertemu denganku karena menganggap aku aneh. Tanpa berbicara ia duduk di sampingku. "Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balasku cepat.

Tangannya lagsung memegang tangangku saat aku akan membawa gelas wine itu ke mulutku. Ia mengambil gelas itu dan meletakannya di meja. Akhirnya aku berani menatapnya. Ia langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat.

"Lepaskan aku, Draco," ujarku saat ia mendekap tubuhku dengan erat.

Ia menggeleng. "Mulai sekarang kau harus melepaskan diri dari obat penenangmu dan alkohol saat mimpi-mimpi itu datang. Kau memilikiku sekarang, Hermione."

Aku terdiam saat mendengarnya.

"Kau memilikiku, Hermione."

000

to be continued

 **How's this chap? I hope you like it and please leave me your thought:))**

And btw, I have a problem. Saya tidak bisa membaca review dari situs fanfiction ini. Pada icon review di sudut cerita sudah ada perubahan jumlah review, tapi saya tidak bisa membaca review baru itu terhitung sejak tanggal 28 Dec. Saya sudah mengirim email ke fanfiction namun belum ada tanggapan. Mohon bantu saya bagi yang tahu akan masalah seperti ini. Terima kasih (sorry for the babbling, just ignoring it if this annoys you hehe)

 **And for mrs. delacour:** semangat untuk uasnya:))

 **ch09:** Yes, I'm love with reading and I have the tons of books in my house. The latest book I read is Me Before You by Jojo Moyes published in 2012 but I just knew this book a couple days ago. I suggest you to read that, because that was really great. I cry over the river for Will Traynor (oh my God poor that man). Thank you for leave the review:)

 **Once again, please leave your review, because you're my mood booster (of course after my boys and my man hehe).**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything belong to JK Rowling unless the plot, Pierce, and Nikki**

 **Chapter Five**

Hujan baru saja reda saat aku berdiri menyandar pada _breakfast tools_ milik Draco Malfoy ini. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, namun cuaca di luar masih kurang bersahabat. Suhu di bulan Maret masih sekitar 0 sampai 10 derajat celcius di kota ini, memang tidak semenggigit saat February lalu namun tetap saja akan membekukan tulang-belulang bila kita keluar tanpa mengenakan mantel. Suhu dingin di luar sana sama sekali tak terasa di ruangan ini meski aku hanya mengenakan kemeja putih milik Draco yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Terima kasih atas siapapun penemu penghangat ruangan. Aku masih berdiri menatap embun-embun sisa hujan yang menempel di kaca besar ruangan ini dengan menyantap yoghurt yang kutemukan di lemari pendingin milik Malfoy. Saat ia mengatakan bahwa aku harus kuat bila akan bersamanya, aku pastikan bahwa ia tidak bercanda. Perutku sangat keroncongan saat terbangun pagi ini. Setelah mimpi buruk itu kembali dan Draco berusaha menenangkanku, kami kembali bercinta hingga aku seakan lupa dengan semuanya dan jatuh terlelap saking lelahnya. Mungkin aku akan mengatakan pada Harry bahwa aku menemukan hal lain untuk menenangkanku selain obat penenang darinya, yaitu _sex with Draco Malfoy._

"Aku kira kau kabur," ujar Draco dari tangga dengan suara parau saat melihatku.

Aku menatapnya lalu menggeleng. "Aku lapar. Aku memakan yoghurtmu," ujarku padanya yang berjalan ke arahku seraya membuka lemari dan menenggak air mineral dari dalamnya.

"Makan apapun yang tersedia," ujarnya yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan sweater abu-abu yang aku lihat tergeletak di sofa kamarnya serta rambut yang masih acak-acakan.

Kukedikan bahu dan kembali menyuapkan suapan terakhir yoghurt di tanganku sebelum ia meletakan dagunya di puncak kepalaku. Aku terkejut dibuatnya. Dengan gestur yang sangat nyaman ia melingkarkan tangannya di perutku. "Kau mau mandi?" dengan nada 10 persen mengantuk dan 90 persen lainnya menggoda.

Aku tertawa dan geli di saat yang bersamaan ketika bibirnya menuruni leherku. Aku berbalik badan dan menatap dirinya lalu mengerucutkan bibir. Sedikit berjinjit aku mengecupnya lembut. Kuhela napasku sebelum perlahan kubuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang kupinjam dari dirinya. Dia hanya memerhatikanku tanpa mengutarakan satu patah katapun. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Kulepaskan kemeja itu dan sengaja menjatuhkannya dengan dramatis di sampingku yang langsung mengekspos bagian atas tubuhku. Aku masih tak melepaskan tatapan darinya. Ia masih tak bergerak. "Dimana kamar mandimu?" tanyaku menggodanya.

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab aku mengalihkan pandangan pada tangga yang akan langsung membawaku ke kamar utamanya. "Ah yaa disana," ujarku yang langsung meninggalkannya.

 _"Little minx,"_ ujarnya saat aku mengintip dari balik pundakku.

Ia berjalan cepat ke arahku dan dalam sekejap ia mengangkatku ke pundaknya yang kusambut dengan tawa. "Kau akan membayarnya beberapa saat lagi," ucapnya kemudian menepuk pantatku dan aku kembali tertawa.

000

Setelah _steamy hot shower_ Draco dan aku yang mungkin menguras separuh tenaga kami di pagi ini, Draco dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar untuk _brunch_ karena melihat waktu untuk sarapan sudah berakhir kira-kira satu jam lalu. Draco mengatakan Stella – pelayan di _penthouse_ itu – selalu membuatkannya sarapan di akhir pekan. Tetapi, mengingat keberadaanku dan kegiatan kami yang dapat dipastikan terdengar di seantero _penthouse_ ini, ia meminta Stella untuk tidak datang pagi ini. Jadilah kami berakhir di Sarabeth's untuk mengisi perut yang berjarak beberapa blok dari _penthouse_ Draco di daerah Madison Avenue. Aku mengenakan kemeja putih berkerah Eton dan _flarred skirt_ bewarna biru tua selutut yang telah berada di kamar Draco setelah kami selesai 'mandi' tadi lengkap dengan _stocking_ hitam dan mantel senada yang membuatku menatap pria itu tak percaya sementara ia hanya melengos untuk berpakaian. Pagi ini Draco memilih untuk duduk di sebuah meja yang langsung menghadap jendela dengan para New Yorker sebagai pemandangannya, ia mengatakan bahwa ini tempat favoritnya. Ia memesan _Apple-Cinnamon Frech Toast_ dan secangkir _English Breakfast Tea_ sementara aku memesan _Buttermilk Pancake with Fresh Strawberries_ dan secangkir kopi.

"Berikan aku nomor rekeningmu," ujarku setelah menyesap kopi dan memasukan potongan strawbery segar ke mulutku.

Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bertanyanya. "Aku tahu brand ini dan tahu seberapa dalam kau merogoh kantongmu untuk satu pasang baju seperti ini."

Draco meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan mendekat padaku. "Bahkan seratus pasang baju seperti ini tak akan membuatku bangkrut. Jadi, simpan saja uangmu."

Aku hanya mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan mengisi perut. Kutatap makanan yang ia pesan dan aku tahu ia melihatnya. Dipotongnya _french toast_ dan apel di piringnya lalu mengarahkannya padaku. "Buka mulutmu," ujarnya sementara aku menggeleng .

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Ia semakin menedekatkan garpu yang sudah berada di ujung mulutku. "Buka, Hermione."

Kubuka mulutku dan rasa garing dari roti serta manis apel dan harum kayu manis bercampur menjadi satu di mulutku. "Aku menyesal memesan makananku," ucapku pelan.

Ia hanya tertawa renyah lalu menukar piringku dengan piringnya. "Itu kesukaannku. Makanlah."

Aku menatapnya pongo sementara ia sudah memasukkan potongan strawberry dengan pancake itu ke mulutnya. Saat kami telah menghabiskan seluruh pesanan tadi, keheningan menyelubungi kami. Mungkin ia sibuk dengan pikirannya serta iPhone yang beberapa saat berada di genggamannya begitupula dengan diriku. Suara yang menghiasi kepalaku hanya dentingan dari alat makan dan percakapan dari sekitar atau suara rintik hujan ketika seseorang masuk ke restaurant ini. Akhirnya ia meletakkan smartphone-nya dan menatapku. "Ada apa, Hermione?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penguntit?"

Dia tersenyum. _"So straight to the point, Miss Granger."_

"Aku serius, Mister Malfoy."

Dia bersedekap lalu menyeringai padaku. "Sebut saja aku punya Pierce."

Aku masih menatapnya dan menunggu agar ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku meminta Pierce melacak siapa penghuni kamar dimana kau meninggalkanku lalu menemukan identitasmu dan betapa beruntungnya diriku kau berada di dunia yang sama denganku," ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku melihat ada potensi besar dalam The Regency, sebagai hotel bintang lima terbesar di New York sangat disayangkan bila aku tak mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil alihnya. Dan aku mendapatkan dua. The Regency dan dirimu."

Ia menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya dan jantungku seakan ingin loncat dari rongga dada. Ia tahu efek yang dihasilkan dirinya terhadapku. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku lalu berbisik perlahan. _"Let's get back to home. I would like to fuck you all day long."_

Wajahku langsung memanas saat mendengar perkataannya. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah berubah semerah udah rebus. Aku melihat ke sekeliling sambil berharap tak ada yang mendengarnya. Setelah ia mengeluarkan kartunya kami keluar dari tempat ini dengan Pierce yang sudah menunggu di luar. "Kami akan berjalan kaki saja," ucap Draco

"Kuharap kau tak lelah berjalan beberapa blok dari sini," ujarnya.

Pierce mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah payung kepada kami. Kami berjalan beriringan di bawah payung dengan rintik hujan yang menghiasi siang ini. "Dingin sekali," ucapnya lalu menarikku untuk kemudian melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggangku.

Aku menatapnya sementara ia hanya mengedikan bahu dan tersenyum singkat.

000

"Kau pasti bercanda?" ujarku tak percaya melihat figura-figura yang menghiasi bufet dan perapiannya.

Ia hanya berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil bersdekap lalu menggeleng. "Kau pemain futball sekaligus pemenang olimpiade fisika di sekolah menengah atas?"

Ia kembali mengangguk. "Tidak mungkin."

"Percaya padaku, itu sangat mungkin."

"Lalu mengapa kau berakhir di dunia perhotelan."

Ia berjalan dari tempatnya menuju sofa ruang tengahnya. "Setiap kerajaan membutuhkan seorang penerus begitupula dengan Malfoy Group."

Aku tak membalasnya karena tak percaya akan semua ini. "Anggap saja hal ini adalah kompromi terbesar dalam hidupku."

Aku ikut duduk di seberangnya. Sekali lagi aku akan mengatakan hal ini sangat di luar nalarku. Duduk berdua dengan tertawa akan cerita masa lalu seorang pria setelah bercinta tak pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Senyum tipis itu masih berada di wajahnya saat menatapku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kenapa kau selalu bertanya tentang apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau sangat susah untuk kubaca," ucapnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Ia beranjak dari sofanya kepadaku. Ia duduk tepat di sampingku dan memainkan anak rambutku yang terlepas dari ikatannya. "Tak ada wanita yang berpikir dua kali untuk bersamaku. Bahkan mereka menawarkan dirinya padaku saat mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan kau Hermione Granger? Aku tak dapat membacamu."

Aku tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan, tempat tinggal yang nyaman, kendaraan yang melebihi dari kata layak, serta tabungan untuk hidupku, Draco Malfoy. Kekayaan seseorang bukan alasan utama untuk aku tidur dengannya."

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya untuk merasakan harum napasnya serta derunya yang dapat membakar kulitku perlahan. Kutangkup wajahnya dan melumat lembut bibirnya _. "I'm not a gold a digger. The reason I slept with you, because you're my favorites drug now. And I addicted to have sex with you,"_ ucapku lalu kembali mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Sesaat kemudian kulepaskan dan mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jariku persis seperti yang sering ia lakukan dengan seringaian di wajahku. _"My little minx,"_ ujarnya yang membuatku tertawa. Ia mendorongku dan mulai menciumi leherku. Kuberikan akses semudah mungkin padanya karena setiap sentuhannya benar-benar kugilai. Tangannya membuka satu per satu kancing bajuku dan menciumnya dari dada lalu kembali ke leherku. Aku tertawa lalu menangkup wajahnya. "Aku harus memakai _turtle neck_ atau _scarves_ bila kau terus meninggalkan _hickey_ di leherku."

Ia ikut tertawa lalu bangkit dan menarikku untuk kembali duduk bersamanya. Sisa tawa masih berada di wajahnya sebelum ia mengusap lembut pipiku dan aku memejamkan mata untuk menikmati hangat sentuhannya. "Apa yang kau mimpikan semalam?"

Sontak mataku terbuka. _"Nothing,"_ jawabku cepat.

 _"I'm serious."_

" _You' re really across the boundary, Draco Malfoy,"_ ucapku.

 _"But that wasn't normal, why are you take an anti-depressant?"_

 _"And now you checking on my pills, Malfoy?"_

Aku bangkit lalu menghela napas panjang. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat topik ini akan naik ke permukaan, khususnya melihat dengan siapa aku berbicara.

"Aku peduli padamu," ucapnya cepat.

Aku tertawa sarkastik kepadanya. "Apakah kau selalu peduli pada wanita yang kau tiduri?" tanyaku yang tak dijawabnya.

"Kau lupa bahwa kita bukan sepasang kekasih?"

"Granger."

"Aku harus pergi, Draco."

Aku bergegas naik ke kamarnya dan merapihkan semua barangku selama berakhir pekan disini. Aku berada di ambang lift _penthouse_ -nya lalu menatapnya sesaat. "Sampai jumpa di kantor, Mister Malfoy."

000

Awal pekan merupakan saat tersibuk bagi setiap perusahaan dan hal itu juga berlaku pada duniaku. Pengecekan reservasi kamar, _banquet_ , dan segala macam hal yang dapat membuat nestapa menerpa hidupku dalam sekali waktu. Seseorang dari bagian _human resources_ baru saja keluar dari kantor setelah meminta persetujanku untuk melakukan pemutusan hubunghan kepada Brown. Aku sudah menduga bahwa pria itu bermasalah. Aku tak tahu apalagi yang ada di pikirannya sehingga ia melepaskan dua puluh kamar di bawah batas normal penjualan tanpa persetujan aku atau _Director of Sales_ di departmentnya.

Setelah meeting singkat itu, aku keluar bersama Nikki untuk melakukan kunjungan ke beberapa _corporate_ pemerintah yang sudah menjadi klien kami sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Hari sudah menjelang sore saat aku akhirnya mendarat empuk di kursiku. Kuperiksa lagi hal-hal yang terlewat dari pemeriksaanku hari ini sebelum mendengar ketukan dari pintuku dengan Nikki yang menyembul di baliknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mister Brown ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk mempersilahkan pria itu menemuiku. "Selamat sore, Miss Granger," ujar Jhon Brown saat masuk ke ruanganku.

Kuberikan gesture untuk mempersilahakannya duduk. "Ada yang ingin kau diskusikan?" tanyaku saat mendapati dirinya tengah duduk di hadapanku.

Ia membalasku dengan dengusan dan tawa sarkastiknya. "Tak perlu berlagak baik dan tak tahu apa yang aku alami, Granger."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Tak ada lagi Miss Granger, di matanya aku Granger sekarang. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. "HRD sudah memanggilmu?" tanyaku

"Mereka sudah dengan resmi memecatku dan semua itu berkatmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Itu semua berkatmu, Mister Brown. Karena kau pemalas dan inkompeten. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan hingga semua penjualanmu kacau. Kau sama sekali tak memiliki niat bekerja disini."

"Tapi aku seorang manager," bentaknya padaku.

Suaranya sampai membawa Nikki masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap di tempatnya. Mata Brown terlihat buas saat melihatku sementara aku hanya menghelas napas. "Maka bersikaplah sebagai seorang manager."

Aku bangkit dari kursiku. "Bila kau sudah selesai aku akan keluar, ada banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan."

Baru saja aku berada di ambang pintu kantorku, aku mendengar ia mengaum bak singa yang kekurangan makan. "Aku punya keluarga yang harus dihidupi!" teriaknya.

Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Aku tahu itu, oleh karena itu kau memiliki 1 bulan untuk mencari pekerjaan baru dan pesangon untuk kelangsungan hidupmu sementara."

"Kau wanita paling tak berperasaan!"

Aku berhenti menatap pintu kantor dan menahan untuk tak berbalik meledak ke arahnya. "Kau tahu semua orang tak ada yang menyukaimu, _Poisonous Bitch!_ Tak ada satupun yang menginginkanmu di hidupnya!"

"Panggil keamanan, Nikki," ucapku lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Aku sangat sadar saat dia mengkutiku keluar dengan semua amarahnya. "Medusa sialan!" teriaknya lagi.

Kuhela napasku sesaat dan pergi meninggalkan lorong itu namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat Draco berada di lorong ini juga. Ia memperhatikan semua kejadian tadi. Aku mengangguk padanya. "Permisi, Mister Malfoy."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan aku melengos pergi dari hadapannya.

000

Ruanganku sudah gelap saat aku kembali setelah usahaku untuk menenangkan diri di _rooftop_ hotel ini. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan hawa yang menggigit. Aku hanya membutuhkan ruangan terbuka untuk membakar beberapa puntung rokok dan mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku duduk di tepi mejaku setelah meminum sedikit whisky dari lemari penyimpanan di ruanganku. Kata-kata Brown kembali terngiang di pikiranku.

 _Aku wanita tak berperasaan_

 _Semua orang tak menyukaiku_

 _Tak ada orang yang menginginkanku dalam hidupnya._

Kutenggak whisky ini dan wajah Dad-lah yang terbayang di pikiranku. Ia mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Apakah semua itu benar? Apakah tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang menginginkan aku di hidupnya? Tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh dan aku tertawa sarkastik karenanya sambil kembali menenggak isi dari gelasku dengan tangan yang bergetar _. Screw this feeling!_

Pintu kantorku terbuka dan Draco Malfoy berdiri di ambangnya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Kau menangis dan minum di sore hari," ujarnya yang mengambil gelas itu dari tanganku.

"Karena karyawan tadi?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku tak menjawabnya dan hanya menghela napas sesaat. Aku bangkit dari bersandar pada tepi meja itu dan mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Kuletakkan wajahku di lekuk lehernya dan mencoba untuk membauinya sebagai usahaku yang lain untuk mengalihkan pikiran. Sementara Draco membelai lembut rambutku. Kulepaskan dirinya untuk mencium lembut bibirnya. Kutatap lekat iris kelabunya. _"Distract me,"_ bisikku.

"Hermione," ucapnya lembut.

 _"Distract me, Draco,"_ ujarku di telinganya dengan nada berbisik dan membelai lembut bagian depan celananya.

Dia sedikit tersenyum lalu menciumku. Ciuman itu berawal dengan lembut lalu berubah menjadi liar, ganas dan bergairah. Aku sudah melucuti jas dan dasi miliknya. Ia mendorongku ke tepi meja dan dengan ganasnya menjatuhkan semua benda yang ada di atasnya dan menaikkan aku ke atasnya. Kami tertawa sesaat ketika melihat apa yang kami lakukan. _"We're in the office,"_ ucapnya di sela ciumannya di dadaku.

 _"Don't you dare to sue me for a sexual harassment,"_ tambahnya lagi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku akan menganggap ini insentif di awal tahun."

Kami terkekeh dan seketika tubuhku menegang saat ia memasukan jarinya ke tubuhku. "Draco," desahku.

 _"Feel me, Hermione."_

Aku tak dapat berbicara lagi dan hanya memejamkan mataku dengan tangannya yang bermain di dalamku. "Kau siap?"

Aku mengangguk dan dapat merasakan ia memasuki. _"Oh God, Draco!"_

Ia seakan memompaku dengan gerakannya sementara aku berusaha menyeimbangkan diri agar tak jatuh dari meja ini. Kugenggam rambutnya dengan satu kaki melingkari pinggangnya. Aku hanya melenguh dengan keringat yang mulai mengucur dari tubuh kami berdua meski cuaca di luar masih terlalu dingin. Sex bersama Draco tak akan pernah mengecewakan.

 _"Come, baby,"_ ucapnya yang lebih terdeagar seperti memerintah.

 _"God!"_

Dan aku menjatuhkan kepala di pundaknya. Aku masih mendengar napasnya yang masih menderu. "Datanglah kepadaku kapanpun yang kau mau," bisiknya.

Aku tak menjawabnya karena masih belum sanggup melepaskan diri darinya. Kakiku masih melingakarinya dengan tangannya yang masih mengusap lembut lengan atasku. Dia sedikit bergerak dan aku menahannya. "Jangan bergerak. Aku masih membutuhkanmu," ucapku yang dengan lembut mencium tengkuknya.

"Miss Granger."

"Hermio.."

Suara itu terhenti saat aku mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu, aku melihat Nikki mematung disana. Wajahnya memerah melihat apa yang aku lakukan, namun siapa yang tak malu saat mendapati atasannya dalam keadaan sepertiku. Setengah telanjang dengan ruangan penuh dengan hawa bercinta.

"Nikki," ucapku turun dari meja yang dibantu Draco dengan tubuhnya yang masih menutup separuh tubuhku yang terbuka.

 _"Shit!"_ ujar Draco pelan sebelum melemparkan pandangan pada asisten pribadiku.

Nikki menatap horror ke arah kami. _"Holy shit,"_ ucapnya.

"Maaf, Mister Malfoy."

Draco hanya tersenyum pada Nikki. "Tunggu sebentar, Miss..."

"Lewis. Nichole Lewis, Sir."

"Miss Lewis. Aku dan Miss Granger ingin berbicara padamu," ucapnya tenang.

Aku tak percaya saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana ia dapat setenang ini dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Aku menyesal bukan kepala karena menggodanya di kantorku dan aku juga merutuki karena Draco tak mengunci kantor ini. Saat aku melihat Nikki menghilang dari balik pintu kuhela napasku dan kujatuhkan kepalaku di bahunya sementara Draco terkekeh. "Berpakaianlah dan kita akan menutup mulutnya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nikki sudah berada di hadapakan kami dengan Draco yang duduk di kursiku sementara aku berdiri di sampingnya dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak nyaman. Apa yang dipikirkan Nikki tentangku saat ini? _I'm the perfect boss or I was the perfect boss for her._

"Miss Lewis, aku yakin kami tak perlu menjelaskan padamu apa yang terjadi di antara kami tadi."

Nikki hanya mengangguk. "Dan aku juga yakin bahwa kau tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini kepada siapapun."

Ia kembali mengangguk. "Bagus," ujar Draco.

"Tetapi, bila ada rumor yang tersebar mengenai hubunganku dengan Miss Granger aku tahu siapa yang harus aku cari."

Aku melihat Nikki menelan ludahnya. "Sir, apakah aku dipecat?"

"Aku bukan orang semacam itu, Miss Lewis."

Kelegaan tampak muncul di wajahnya. Saat Nikki pergi dari ruangan ini aku kembali menghela napas. Mungkin sudah kesejuta kalinya aku menghela napas hari ini. Kusanggah kepalaku dengan tanganku dan berusaha untuk tak mengacak-acak rambutku. "Ingatkan aku untuk tak memintamu mengalihkan pikiranku saat kita di kantor."

"Aku tak janji," jawab Draco.

"Ayo pulang," tambahnya lalu meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri memandangnya tak percaya.

000

New York Times pagi ini benar-benar menyita perhatianku. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena wajah dari Draco Malfoy-lah yang menghiasi _profile of the week_ dengan headline _The Bachelor with His New Baby_

 **Draco Abraxas Malfoy (30) atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Draco Malfoy kini telah menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan para hotelier dengan keputusannya untuk mengambil alih The Regency, salah satu hotel terbesar di New York City walaupun ia sudah memiliki cukup banyak properti di bawah naungan Malfoy Group. Pria yang kini menetap di Manhattan, New York ini mengaku harus fokus pada _baby_ -nya, sebutan Draco pada The Regency. Pria kelahiran Wiltshire yang sebelumnya berdomisili di Las Vegas ini mengaku bahwa keputusannya untuk mengakuisisi The Regency adalah keputusan terbaik di dalam sejarah karirnya di dunia perhotelan ini. Ia mengutarakan bahwa The Regency memiliki prospek cerah di masa depan melihat klien dan para pelanggannya. Pria yang sampai saat ini masih melajang walaupun sering sekali tertangkap kamera tengah bersama para wanita, namun ia tak pernah secara gamblang mengungkapkan kisah asmaranya ini mengaku masih terlalu fokus untuk mengurus _his new babies_ di kota ini. Saat ditanyakan siapa lagi yang menjadi kesayangan barunya selain The Regency, Draco Malfoy hanya tersenyum seraya menyilangkan kaki dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan berikutnya.**

Aku juga tersenyum saat membacanya _his new babies in this city, huh?_ The Regency dan diriku maksudnya? Namun, kegiatan pagiku terintrupsi oleh Nikki yang sudah berada di hadapanku. "Miss Granger," ujarnya.

"Bisa aku berbicara padamu sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk kepadanya dan Nikki langsung mengambil tempat di hadapanku, tipikal Nikki. Aku menatapanya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya pagi ini. "Aku tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau justru takut akan hal ini," ujarnya.

Alisku bertaut saat mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Seseorang dari dealer mobil datang ke rumahku sore kemarin dan Tuan Pierce menelepon lalu mengatakan mobil itu hadiah untukku dan aku tahu untuk apa hal itu," jelasnya.

Draco Malfoy dengan segala kekayaan dan ide-ide gilanya. "Lalu tujuanmu mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

 _"Holy shit, Miss Granger,"_ dia terkejut sesaat karena mengumpat di hadapanku yang tak kupedulikan.

Nikki terlihat gugup saat melihatku kembali. "Tenanglah," jawabku cepat.

"Maksudku kau, ah bukan maksudku kalian. Kau dan Mister Malfoy tak bermaksud memecatku karena mengetahui bahwa kalian berpacaran, bukan? Dan mobil itu adalah kompensasi atas hal ini."

Kusandarkan tubuhku sejenak dan merutuki kegilaan pria itu. Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya? Menyogok setiap karyawan yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan diriku. "Mungkin kau harus komplen langsung pada Mister Malfoy."

"Oh no, Miss Granger. Aku masih cinta dengan pekerjaanku."

"Nikmatilah jika begitu."

Dia terdiam sesaat lalu kembali menatapku. "Kau yakin tak akan memecatku?"

"Aku yakin kau tak akan membeberkan hal ini."

Ia sangat mengerti akan maksud perkataanku dan pamit undur diri dari hadapanku. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintuku. "Kau sangat beruntung, Miss Granger. Bila aku jadi dirimu aku tak akan pernah sedikitpun melepaskannya dari radarku," cerocosnya panjang lebar.

 _Nikki is back_. Ketakutannya tadi seakan sirna seketika digantikan dengan ocehan ceriwisnya. " _Really, Nikki? Go,"_ balasku.

Cengirannya merekah _. "Sorry,"_ lalu ia menutup pintu itu.

Saat ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan, kuambil iPhone-ku dan mengirimkan pesan pada Draco yang kini sedan berada di antah berantah mengurusi 'anak-anaknya'.

 **H: Mobil untuk Nikki? Really, Malfoy?**

Kutekan tombol send sambil menunggu balasan dari dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian suara 'ping' terdengar dan aku membukanya.

 **D: Really, Granger. Aku tahu cara memperlakukan karyawan yang memegang rahasiaku.**

Dengan membelikannya mobil? Malfoy sakit jiwa. Kudiamkan pesan itu dan kembali memeriksa kontrak-kontrak yang berada di hadapanku. Ada beberapa kontrak yan terbengkalai belakangan ini dan perlu kukaji ulang dengan sangat teliti. Hampir satu jam kemudian suara 'ping' kembali terdegar dan nama Malfoy menghiasinya.

 **D: Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**

 **H: Mencari nafkah**

 **D: _Ha ha funny, Granger?_**

Aku tertawa saat membacanya dan saat ini aku memikirkan bahwa ia pasti ia tengah menyeringai sekarang dan aku rindu untuk melihat hal itu. Kuketik kembali pesan untuknya.

 **H: Kapan kau kembali?**

 **D: Kau merindukanku?**

 _Damn it!_ Dia kini dapat membaca pikiranku meski dalam jarak jauh sekalipun. Dimana semua perkatannya bahwa ia tak dapat sama sekali membaca pikiraku? Kubalas kembali pesannya dan kembali hanyut ke dalam pekerjaanku.

 **H: _You wish, Mister Malfoy_**

000

Sudah lebih dari seminggu jika aku tak salah menghitungnya. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Draco Malfoy menghilang dari radarku. Aku tertawa saat menggunakan kata radar ala Nikki. Terakhir kali aku mendengar ia masih berada di Vegas, entah sekarang ia berada dimana.

Hujan masih turun di luar sana. Tak lebat memang namun tak juga hanya rintik belaka. Aku duduk di meja yang sama dengan pemandangan yang sama serta menu yang sama pula seperti pertama kali Malfoy mengajakku kesini. _Apple-Cinnamon French Toast_. Terbangun di pagi akhir pekan membuat ideku muncul untuk berkendara ke tempat ini serta memesan dengan apa yang ia pesan saat itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku, tapi aku merindukan kehadirannya. Merindukan seringaian dan tatapan kelabu tajamnya. Kuhela napasku dan memotong kembali roti dan apel di hadapanku sebelum memasukannya ke mulut. Suara hujan di luar kembali terdengar saat seseorang memasuki tempat ini dan aku tak memedulikannya. Namun, sesaat kemudian aku menengadah karena kehadiran sosok yang berdiri tepat di sampingku. Seringaiannya mengembang dan ia menarik kursi untuk duduk di sampingku.

" _Apple-Cinnamon French Toast_ ," ujarnya yang kujawab dengan anggukan tak percaya.

Ia berada disini. Di sampingku. Aku baru saja memikirkannya dan ia kini berada di samping. _That's tottaly insane._

Diambilnya potongan roti itu dengan tangannya dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dariku. "Kesukaanku," ujarnya dan aku kembali mengangguk kali ini dengan senyuman.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukanku."

Senyumku masih mengembang. _"Yes,"_ ujarku yang langsung mengecup lembut bibirnya.

 _"Yes, Malfoy."_

000

to be continued

Hey. how's this chap? I hope you like it. And for the typos, yeah I'm sorry for a thousand times hehe. And for some of you who ask me in review or private message why I keep writing about New York, first I've lived in New York for a year when I was a student exchange in high school. Second, my brother lives in that city so I constantly visit him. And third, I'm in love with this city over and over. I like to write the things that I do really know, so New York is the best place that I choose to every fanfict that I made. I hope I can write about Jakarta, but it's gonna be weird if they, I mean Draco and Hermione live here hehe. Btw, sorry for babbling.

 **Please leave your thoughts in my review and see you in next chap. Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to JK Rowling, unless the plot**

 **Chapter Six**

Mungkin salah satu syarat untuk memiliki izin membuka praktek sebagai psikiater adalam memiliki aroma terapi di dalam ruangannya. Sejak aku dulu hingga sekarang, setiap ruangan praktek yang aku datangi pastilah memiliki harum yang serupa. Untuk proses relaksasi begitulah kata Harry. Aku sudah 10 menit berada di ruangan ini menunggu Harry yang baru saja berpamitan dengan pasiennya yang lain. Asistennya lebih memilih menghidangkan _peppermint tea_ dibandingkan dengan secangkir kopi yang lebih kubutuhkannya sekarang. _Harry's order_ , kira-kira seperti itulah ujar dari asistennya saat aku meminta untuk segelas kopi saja.

"Hello, Mione," sapa Harry saat memasuki ruangan ini.

"Hey," balasku yang langsung bangkit dari sofa nyaman miliknya lalu mengecup pipinya.

Dia duduk tepat di seberangku dengan kacamata yang selalu membingkai wajanhya dari tahun ke tahun. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku diam. Bukannya tak mau menjawbanya, melainkan bingung untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang tengah aku rasakan sekarang. Saat ini wajah Draco yang terbayang di pikiranku dan semua ucapan manis dan nakalnya. "Kau sedang bahagia," tandas Harry.

"Siapa sosok yang dapat membuat dirimu seperti ini?"

"Draco Malfoy," ujarku.

Satu hal yang aku sukai dari Harry adalah dia psikiater yang tak pernah berlaku seperti psikiater terhadapku, namun satu hal yang pasti aku tahu bahwa aku berada di tangan yang tepat. "Sebelum aku mengetahui lebih lanjut Mister Draco Malfoy ini, maukah kau bercerita tentang mimpi-mimpimu lagi?"

Aku mengangguk. Setelah menyesap teh yang disediakan asistennya aku mulai bercerita tentang apa yang menjadi mimpi dan halusinasi serta ingatan-ingatan yang kualami tentang masa laluku.

"Kau tahu bahwa ayahmu masih berada di rehabilitasi, bukan?"

Kembali aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu bahwa sosok yang kau lihat saat itu bukanlah dirinya. Kau hanya kelelahan dan bayang-bayang itu biasanya normal untuk datang," jelas Harry.

Stefan Granger, ayahku kini masih berada di rehabilitasi untuk para ketergantungan alkohol tingkat tinggi. Meskipun seperti itu, bayang-bayang dirinya akan mencariku sampai negara ini tak pernah lepas dari pikiranku. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa suatu saat ia akan berada di hadapanku untuk membalas dendam akan segalanya.

"Lalu kapan terkahir kali kau meminum pil yang kuberikan?" tanyanya.

"Minggu lalu."

"Karena?"

Adegan-adegan saat Brown berteriak padaku di lorong itu seakan terulang lagi. Semua itu seakan menduplikasi setiap detail adegan saat kepolisian London menangkap ayahku beberapa minggu setelah ibuku menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

 _Aku tahu gagal organ dalam yang menimpa ibuku adalah dampak dari semua perlakuan Stefan terhadapnya. Hampir seluruh tubuh ibuku dipenuhi lebam di akhir hayatnya. Aku begitu takut setengah mati saat itu, aku tahu bahwa hanya ibu yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Tetapi, aku tak mau kematiannya sia-sia. Pada satu malam, aku lari dari rumahku dan melaporkan semua yang terjadi kepada kepolisian. Umurku sudah sangat cukup untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa ini bukan hanya ketakutan belaka. Aku menunujukan bekas luka yang kuterima dan meminta mereka untuk menyelidiki kematian ibuku, meski semua itu berarti harus menggali kembali makamnya untuk proses otopsi. Setelah semua proses itu terlalui, akhirnya surat penahanan turun untuk menangkap Stefan Granger dan aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana ia ditangkap di rumah kami dengan setengah sadar. Dengan matanya yang merah ia menatapku. Jantungku seakan berhenti saat ia tiba-tiba meronta dan berusaha untuk menerjang. "Kau yang melaporkan semua ini?" teriaknya_

 _Polisi langsung memeganginya dan membawaku menjauh darinya. Ia masih meronta dan berteriak-teriak. "Little whore! Pergi kau dari kehidupanku! Tak ada satupun orang yang menginginkan dirimu dalam hidupnya. Tak ada satupun!"_

 _Sesaat kemudian suaranya lenyap ketika ia sudah berada di dalam mobil tahanan. Namun, tak lama kemudian, suara decitan antara ban dan aspal terdengar. Aku melihat Aunt Valerie turun dari mobilnya dan menangis histeris saat melihat Stefan ditangkap. Saat melihat kakak kandungnya ditangkap. Tangisnya berubah amarah saat menatapku. "Kau penyebab semua ini!" bentaknya padaku._

 _Aku semakin mencoba bersembunyi di belakang salah satu petugas kepolisian. "Tenang, Maam."_

 _"Kau melaporkan ayahmu sendiri?" tanyanya tak percaya._

 _Aku tak mampu menjawab satu katapun. Hal yang kutahu bahwa seluruh tubuh bergetar hebat. petugas kepolisian masih memegangi dirinya agar tak ikut menyerangku. "Kau tak punya perasaan! Kau anak kecil paling tak berperasaan yang pernah kutemui!"_

"Mione."

"Hermione.

Aku seakan kembali dari semua kenanganku saat Harry memanggilku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku menceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi di lorong sore itu dan kenangan yang kembali seketika karena kemiripannya.

"Kau sudah menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas secara perlahan dan memikirkan hal terindah dalam hidupmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Berhasilkah?"

Aku mengedik sesaat. "Tetapi kau hanya memakan satu butir, Mione. Seharusnya itu kombinasi yang sempurna."

"Cara bernapas itu dan mengingat akan kenangan indah juga tak membantuku. Draco membantuku."

Harry menulis sesuatu dalam catatanya. "Menarik."

"Kau keberatan untuk menceritakannya?"

Aku menceritakan kehadiran Draco yang dapat mengalihkan pikiranku minus dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Senyum bahagia terpulas di wajah Harry. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Tatapan horror langsung terlempar untuk Harry dari mataku. "Kau gila. Dia bahkan bukan kekasihku."

Harry terkekeh. "Aku juga tak mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasihmu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku defensive.

Harry tersenyum. "Karena menjadi pelarian yang sehat bagimu. Kau bisa mulai berhenti merokok atau minum bila ada dia di sampingmu."

Tak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Harry, tapi bukan hubungan seperti itu yang aku jalani dengan Draco. Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah ia masih mau tidur denganku bila aku menceritakan masa lalu, bila aku menceritakan apa yang menjadi mimpi burukku, atau bila aku menceritakan bahwa aku yang memenjarakan ayah kandungku sendiri.

"Bila ia dapat membantumu, berceritalah padanya."

Aku tersenyum sarkastik. "Dia akan meninggalkanku sedetik setelah mendengar bagaimana kehidupanku dulu."

Harry mencatat kembali. Aku tak peduli apalagi yang ia simpulkan dari percakapan sore ini. "Apakah ia meninggalkanmu setelah mendapatimu berteriak dalam tidur karena mimpi itu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Apakah ia meninggalkanmu setelah tahu kau mengonsumsi _anti-depressant_?"

Kembali aku menggeleng. "Ceritakan padanya dan aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya."

Aku menatap Harry pongo sementara ia hanya tersenyum senang.

000

 _"Really, Granger?"_ tanyanya padaku dengan fokus terbagi antara aku dan pekerjaan di _smartphone_ -nya.

Aku masih mondar-mandir di ruanganku dengan berkas yang sedang kubereskan. _"Really, Malfoy,"_ balasku yang berkacak pinggang di hadapan mejaku sambil berpikir berkas apa saja yang perlu kubawa untuk ke konvensi besok.

"Kau yakin akan kesana?" tanyanya lagi.

Kini fokusnya sudah benar-benar tertuju padaku setelah ia meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya di mejaku. "Ini perintah hotelmu. Kau lupa konvensi tahunan para GM Malfoy Group?" tanyaku.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Pria berusia 30 tahunan mana lagi yang masih terlihat menggemaskan saat melakukan hal itu?

"Aku bagian dari grupmu sekarang," tambahku lagi dan ia mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

Aku duduk di hadapannya sementara ia berjalan ke arahku dan memilih duduk di tepi mejaku. Ia menyeringai saat memandangku. "Kita di kantor, aku tak ingin kejadian minggu lalu terulang kembalu," ujarku.

Ia tertawa lalu mengecupku kemudian mengusap bibirku dengan lembut. "Kau yang menggodaku. Kau ingat itu."

Aku ingat hal itu. Aku juga ingat bahwa aku yang menggodanya dan aku juga yakin bahwa hal itu tak akan terulang lagi. Namun hambatan terbesar adalah saat ia tampak sangat menggiurkan di hadapanku. Hanya dengan duduk dan menatapku membuatku ingin bercinta dengannya di meja ini. Aku bangkit dan berdiri di hadapannya. Kubelai wajahnya. _"Why're you so irresistable?"_ tanyaku padanya.

Ia tersenyum dan menarik pinggangku semakin mendekat kepadanya. _"The same question for you, Stranger,"_ ujarnya yang mencium leherku dengan bibirnya yang hangat.

Aku tertawa saat ia memanggilku seperti itu. Kukalunngkan tanganku di lehernya dan kami tak bergerak. Ia masih menatapku dan begitupula dengan diriku kepadanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan akan diriku sekarang, hal yang aku tahu ia hanya menatap lekat diriku dan tak ada yang pernah menatapku seperti ini sebelumnya. _"Where've you been all this time, Hermione?"_

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. _"Somewhere over the rainbow,"_ balasku.

 _"Funny,"_ ucapnya lalu kembali mengecupku.

Suara ketukan membuatnya melepaskan kecupan itu. Baru saja aku ingin mendorongnya ia sudah menahanku. "Itu pasti Pierce."

"Masuk," jawabku

Nikki muncul dari baliknya dan kembali terlihat terkejut. Tangan Draco masih melingkari pinggangku. "Selamat malam, Miss Lewis."

Suasana canggung tampak di antara kami. "Selamat malam."

Ia menatap keberadaan tangan Draco yang masih melingkar nyaman di pinggangku. "Maaf aku mengganggu."

Draco menggeleng dan melepaskanku. Kini pria itu ikut berdiri tepat di sampingku dengan tangan yang perlahan turun ke bokongku. Aku mengerling kepadanya sementara ia hanya menyeringai dan justru meremasnya dan aku langsung menelan ludah karenanya. "Aku kira kau sudah pulang, Nikki."

"Aku lupa ini," ia menunjukkan sebuah amplop di tangannya.

Ia perlahan menghampiri kami dengan kecanggungan yang luar biasa. "Tiket penerbangan untuk besok."

Nikki langsung berbalik saat tiket itu sudah berada di tanganku, namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara berat Draco memangilnya. "Miss Lewis."

"Yaa, Mister Malfoy."

"Bagaimana mobil barumu?"

Aku tahu napas Nikki tercekat saat mendengar pertanyaan pria di sampingku ini. "Sangat nyaman," ujarnya pelan.

Draco menampakan seringaiannya sesaat lalu menunjukan tatapan datar ala dirinya. "Aku harap kau menyukainya."

Nikki hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Mister Malfoy," dan Draco hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

000

Kini setidaknya ada tiga orang yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Draco. Pierce, Harry, dan Nikki. Harry dan Pierce sudah pasti tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun, sementara Nikki? Setidaknya Draco sudah menutup mulutnya dengan BMW M3. Bukannya aku tak mau orang-orang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku dengan pria kaya raya yang terkadang gila ini, hanya saja aku tak suka menjadi bahan gunjingan bagi orang-orang. General Manager dengan CEO perusahaannya? Aku tak suka kombinasi itu. Terkesan tidak baik.

Draco Malfoy masih duduk dan terhanyut dengan pikiran dan pekerjaan di tangannya. Aku mengintip sekilas dan mengetahui bahwa ia sedang memeriksa file-file digital dan e-mail dari _smartphone_ -nya. Sementara aku hanya melihat jalanan kota ini yang perlahan mulai bersih dari salju dari balik mobil yang sedang melaju saat ini. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika ia mengambil tanganku untuk digenggamnya. Aku menatapnya sementara ia masih sibuk menatap layar di hadapannya. Aku masih menatapnya saat ia memandangku sekilas dan semakin memperat genggamannya tanpa bersuara. Aku tersenyum dan membiarkannya sampai Audi ini menepi tepat di lobi apartemenku. _"Good night,"_ ujarku lalu mengecup pipinya.

Ia menggeleng. " _Not yet."_

Draco memaksa untuk ikut ke dalam aparetemenku dan hal ini membuatku berkeringat saking gugupnya. Seumur hidupku atau selama aku memiliki tempat tinggal pribadi tak ada satupun yang pernah berkunjung ke kediamanku, bahkan Harry sekalipun. Saat lift ini sudah sampai di lantai apartemenku berada, jantungku semakin berpacu. Bodoh memang, tapi ini realita dan aku sangat gugup menghadapinya. Kami berdiri tepat di hadapanku saat Draco menungguku untuk membuka pintunya.

 _"Why?"_ tanyanya.

Kuhela napasku sejenak. _"I've never bring anyone to my home."_

Ia tersenyum tipis kepadaku. " _There's always the firts time."_

Kalimat itu membuatku memasukan kode keamanan untuk membuka pintuku. Ia masuk dengan anggun ke dalam apartemenku sementara aku hanya mematung melihat dirinya yang langsung melakukan tur pribadi. Ia kembali kepadaku saat merasa sudah cukup. "Aku menyukai tempat ini. Sangat hangat dan aman."

Alisku mengerut. "Ada alasan mengapa seluruh pintu dan jendela di apartemenmu memiliki kode keamanan?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. "Alasan pribadi."

"Suatu hari aku akan membuatmu menceritakannya."

Seketika perkataan Harry dipertemuan kami terakhir terlintas di pikiranku. Aku mengangguk. "Suatu hari," jawabku.

Senyum itu kembali terpulas di wajahnya saat ia menunduk untuk menciumku. Ia melumat lembut bibirku dengan tangan yang perlahan menyelusup ke rambutku. Aku menikmati setiap inci sentuhannya. Aku mulai mendoronya untuk perlahan membawanya ke kamarku namun ia tak bergerak. Kulepaskan ciuman kami dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Aku harus pergi."

Aku tak menjawabnya. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini."

"Kau tak akan bertemu denganku tiga hari ke depan atau satu minggu ke depan bila aku memutuskan mengambil cuti dan menghabiskan akhir pekan di New Orleans."

Ia mengusap lembut pipiku dan mengecupnya. "Aku tahu, baby. Dan percayalah aku tak menyukai berjauhan dengan waktu yang lama darimu, tapi aku harus bekerja."

Aku mendengus. Ia tahu aku tak menyukainya dan kembali menciumku. Baru saja aku berpikir bahwa aku akan memenangkannya malam ini, suara ponselnya menginterupsi kami. Ia melepaskanku dan menjawabnya. "Aku akan segera turun, Pierce."

Ia menatapku yang terlihat kesal. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggaku. "Kau tetap menggemaskan bahkan saat merajuk seperti ini."

"Aku tak merajuk. Pergilah," balasku.

Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku. _"See you really soon, baby."_

Kemudian ia meninggalkan apartemenku. Aku menatap ke sekeliling dan sadar bahwa aku kembali sendiri.

000

Restaurant ini tampak ramai oleh para General Manager dari seluruh Malfoy Group. Masing-masing dari mereka saling bercengkrama sambil menikmati makan siang yang disajikan secara buffet ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir konvensi atau lebih sering disebut rapat akbar diselenggarakan dan para peserta sudah saling menyesuaikan diri. Ada yang baru saja bertemu kemudian menjadi akrab atau ada yang sudah saling mengenal sejak masih berada di bangku kuliah dulu. Aku duduk di sebuah meja dengan beberapa wajah yang ku kenal sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seperti Will yang kukenal saat kami menjadi junior di salah satu hotel di Atlanta dulu. Atau Thalia yang kukenal sejak berada di tahun kedua kuliahku di Swiss.

"Jadi, The Regency sudah berada di bawah Malfoy Group?" tanya Will disela santap siangnya, setelah tiga hari baru hari ini kami berada di satu meja yang sama.

Aku mengangguk. "Dan bagaimana hasil penjualannya?"

Setelah mengelap mulut aku membuka suara. "Meningkat."

Mata mereka masih mengawasi. "Drastis," tambahku yang membuat tawa di meja ini pecah.

 _"The power of name,"_ balas Thalia.

Mereka masih tertawa. Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi kekuatan namanya atau kekuatan dari pemiliknya. "Aku dengar Draco Malfoy sekarang berkantor di tempatmu?" tanya Will kembali.

Aku menggangguk untuk mengiyakan. "Kau tak membaca New York Times minggu lalu? Malfoy menyebut The Regency kesayangan barunya. Dia pasti akan berada disana untuk memastikan kesayangannyai tu berkembang dengan baik," balas Darren, GM dari salah satu Malfoy Group di Los Angeles.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dan ketika The Regency sudah stabil, dia pasti akan mencari baby baru yang butuh sentuhan profesional tangannya."

Aku langsung tersedak mendengarnya. "Kau tak apa-apa, Hermione?" tanya Thalia yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Tak apa," jawabku langsung menggeleng dan membersihkan sisa air di sekitar mulutku.

Draco Malfoy akan mencari yang lain. Benar-benar tipikal dirinya. Makan siang itu kembali berjalan dengan tenang saat orang-orang di meja mulai mengambil makanan penutupnya. Aku mengambil _tiramisu in cup_ dan Luca yang terbayang di pikiranku. Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Mata Will menangkap objek di belakang diriku begitu pula dengan yang lain dan aku ikut berbalik badan untuk mengetahuinya. "Selamat siang semuanya."

 _"Damn it,"_ desisku pelan yang hanya aku dan Tuhan yang dapat mendengarnya.

Ia memandangku sesaat lalu tersenyum tipis. Demi Tuhan aku dapat melihat alisnya yang sedikit terangkat saat menatapku. "Mister Malfoy," ujar Darren.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," tambahnya.

Draco mengangguk. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga. Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu," balas Thalia.

Draco mengambil tempat di samping dengan Pierce yang membawakannya secangkir kopi. Pierce mengangguk sesaat kepadaku sebelum pergi. "Aku tak tahu bahwa kau akan datang, Mister Malfoy," ujar Will.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana jalannya konvensi tahun ini. Dan ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus disini," balasnya yang mengejutkanku dengan tangannya yang memegang pahaku.

Aku memerhatikan sekitar dan berharap-harap cemas agar tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan tangannya dan perubahan warna di wajahku. Thalialah yang menyadari perubahan pada air mukaku. "Kau tak apa-apa, Hermione?" tanyanya

Aku langsung mengangguk. "Aku tak apa-apa."

Suasana yang cair tadi tetiba berubah menjadi sangat formal. Masing-masing dari mereka sangat menjaga kelakuannya di hadapan _'big boss'_ perusahaan yang menaungi mereka. "Santai saja, anggap aku teman kalian. Aku hanya ingin berbincang ringan dengan kalian," ujar Draco yang menyesap minumannya sementara tangannya yang lain sudah mulai bergerilya di pahaku.

Konsentrasiku sama sekali tak berada di meja itu. Seluruhnya tercurah pada jari-jari Draco yang mulai bermain-main di bawah rokku. Sesekali aku memastikan bahwa tangan nakalnya masih tertutup di balik taplak meja ini sementara ia terlibat obrolan seru dengan Will dan beberapa lainnya. Tanganku mengepal dan napasku tercekat saat tangannya menyentuh bagian tersensitifku yang ia hapal betul letaknya. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Hermione?" tanya Thalia lagi.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, kau sakit Hermione? Mau kuantar ke kamarmu sebelum acara dimulai kembali?" tambah Will

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil menggenggam tangan Draco dan melepaskannya dari tubuhku. "Kau sakit, Miss Granger? Kau butuh dokter untuk ku kirim ke kamarmu?" Draco memandangku dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya butuh udara segar. Aku permisi," jawabku dan langsung menghambur keluar dari restaurant itu.

Kuhela napasku dan merutuki kelakuan orang gila itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali dan mendapati Draco yang sedang bercengkrama dengan para General Manager-nya. Will menghampiriku. "Sudah selesai mencari udara segarnya?"

"Aku rasa seperti itu," balasku yang masih mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Draco Malfoy.

"Kau masih cantik seperti pertama kali kita bertemu di Vegas dulu," ujar Will tetiba saja.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Dan saat itu pulalah Draco datang menghampiri kami. "Kita harus kembali ke _ballroom,_ " ujar Will padaku.

"Ah yaa, Mister Malfoy apakah kau akan ikut ke _ballroom_?"

Draco mengangguk. "Miss Granger dan aku akan menyusulmu. Ada yang perlu kudiskusikan sebentar."

Will menatapku kemudian mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. "Apa yang membawamu ke New Orleans, Mister Malfoy?"

"Mengawasimu dari pria semacam Will Harrod dan semua speciesnya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi saaat mendengarnya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur dengannya?"

Setelah mencernanya, aku tertawa lalu langsung menghentikannya saat sadar beberapa mata mengawasi kami. "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ini bukan urusanmu, tapi pasti kau akan mengamuk, bukan?" ujarku dengan nada menggodanya.

 _"Don't play with me, Miss Granger. I'm not in the good mood."_

Aku tersenyum lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuh padanya. _"It was a long time ago. My body is belong to you now,"_ bisikku padanya.

Dia berdeham dan menyeringai " _Shit, Granger. Stop doing that or I'll drag you to the room and fuck you hard._

" _But sadly, you can't do that, Malfoy. Everyone is expecting you in the ballroom now. Have a nice day, Sir,"_ ucapku lalu meninggalkan dirinya.

Dia menatapku tak percaya namun tetap membalasnya. _"Have a nice day, Miss Granger."_

000

Draco Malfoy memberi kejutan kepada seluruh General Manager-nya dengan datang ke konvensi tahunan grupnya. Dia memberikan beberapa kata untuk menutup pertemuan ini dan sudah menungguku di mobilnya saat aku baru keluar dari hotel ini. Aku melihat Pierce sudah berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya sambil mengangguk padaku. Baru saja aku akan masuk ke kursi penumpang belakang mobil ini Pierce mencegahnya. "Mister Malfoy akan mengemudi hari ini, Miss Granger."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku dan langsung masuk ke mobil itu lalu mendapati Draco sudah berada di balik kemudinya. Jas yang tadi ia kenakan sudah tak lagi melekat di tubuhhnya. Hanya ada kemeja hitam yang digulung hingga pangkal sikunya sambil tersenyum padaku. _"Let's have some short vacation,"_ ujarnya lalu dengan cepat menciumku dan kembali ke kemudinya.

Aku menatapnya menunggu ia untuk melanjutkan pernyataannya, namun Draco langsung memacu SUV Audi miliknya. "Aku tak bisa, Draco. Aku belum mengambil cuti."

"Pierce sudah memberi tahu Miss Lewis dan ia sudah mengatur semuanya termasuk cutimu."

Aku tak meresponnya. "Senang?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap jalanan dan tak mau memandangnya. Tak ada yang pernah mengatur hidupku selama ini dan aku tak suka akan hal ini. Harus aku ulangi berapa kali agar ia mengerti bahwa aku adalah wanita mandiri yang tak membutuhkan apapun darinya, termasuk mengatur jadwal cutiku seenak hidupnya. Ia melihatku dari sudut matanya saat ia mengganti perseneling mobil ini. "Bicaralah, Granger. Jangan melakukan aksi tutup mulut seperti ini."

Aku tertawa sarkasme sesaat padanya lalu kembali diam dan menatap jalan. "Aku tak suka kau atur seperti ini. Kau tak bertanya kepadaku dan tetiba saja kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mengatur jadwal cutiku begitu saja. Kau tak tahu begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk bercuti dari pekerjaanku."

"Kau tak akan kupecat meski kau tak bekerja sama sekali."

"Jika seperti itu aku yang akan mengudurkan diri dari hotelmu."

Ia menepi dan menatapku. "Tak akan pernah kuijinkan, Granger."

Aku tak menjawabnya dan tetap tak mau memandangnya. _"You're my Stranger. I don't wanna lose you."_

Dia tak mau kehilanganku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Dia melepaskan seatbealt-nya dan menatapku. "Maafkan aku."

Dua kata itu membuatku perlahan menatapnya. "Maafkan aku yang berlaku semena-mena padamu. Aku hanya ingin berlibur denganmu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Draco Malfoy mengejutkanku dengan meminta maaf. Karena selama hidupku pula, tak ada yang pernah meminta maaf atas apa yang mereka lakukan kepadaku seperti ini. Mungkin para staffku sering meminta maaf atas pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan, tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak seperti saat Draco meminta maaf kepadaku.

Kuhela napas sesaat lalu mengangguk. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Kau tak marah lagi?"

Aku menatapnya lalu mengerucutkan bibir dan ia tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Setelah berkendara hampir dua jam mobil kami memasuki sebuah kawasan pedesaan di Baton Rouge dan mobil ini berhenti di sebuah rumah kayu yang di kelilingi taman bunga serta pepohonan. Meski matahari perlahan meredup namun keindahan kebun disekelilingku tetap terpancar keindahannya. "Baton Rouge?" tanyaku padanya yang ia sambut dengan anggukan.

Seorang pria setengah baya berkepala pelontos menyambangi kami saat aku dan Draco keluar dari SUV itu. "Carl," ujar Draco yang disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari pria itu.

"Apa kabarmu, Mister Draco Malfoy?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," dan mereka tertawa renyah bersama.

"Kau merawat rumah ini dengan sangat indah," ujar Draco.

Carl menggeleng. "Rumah ini sudah sangat indah tanpa perlu aku merawatnya."

"Hermione, ini Carl, teman lamaku."

Carl menjabat tanganku. "Senang sekali melihat Draco akhirnya mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya."

Aku melotot kepada Draco. "Kami berteman," jawabku cepat.

Carl kembali tertawa. "Tentu saja. Tentu saja."

Setelah percakapan singkat degan Carl yang ternyata seorang pengurus serta teman bagi Draco Malfoy sejak masa kanak-kanak saat ia berada di kota ini, kami masuk dan aku terpukau dengan rumah ini. Tak ada _penthouse_ mewah atau properti serba modern ala Malfoy. Rumah ini sangat sederhana dan hangat. Kami berdiri di ruang tengahnya dengan perapian yang baru saja dinyalakan. Aku menatap Draco tak percaya. "Ini benar rumahmu?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Ayahku dulu sering mengajakku menghabiskan waktu liburnya disini."

"Tetapi, ini bukan seperti gaya Malfoy."

Ia menggeleng lalu mengusap lembut pipiku. "Kau belum mengenal keluargaku, Hermione. Setiap orang mempunyai dua sisi berbeda dalam hidupnya," dan aku mengangguk mendengar perkataannya.

Ia memegang kepalaku dengan lembut dan menariknya untuk menciumku. Hangat dan lembut. "Maafkan aku berlaku semena-mena pada seperti tadi. Hal ini juga pertama kali bagiku. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada wanita sebelumnya. Kau berbeda."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dan di dalam keremangan cahaya aku menciumnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia membawaku ke sebuah kamar dan kami bercinta.

Draco bersandar dengan separuh tubuhnya tertutup selimut dan tangan yang membelai lembut punggungku. Aku menatapnya dengan menelungkup disampingnya. "Kau cantik sekali," ujarnya yang membuat senyumku merekah.

"Kau wanita paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui," kalimat itu membuat senyumku padam dan aku menggeleng padanya.

Aku bangkit untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya lalu menarik selimut guna menutupi separuh tubuhku. "Aku sama sekali tidak sempurna, Draco. Aku wanita lemah yang selalu dihantui ketakutan akan masa lalunya."

"Apa ini tentang mimpi-mimpimu?" tanyanya yang aku jawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau mau berbagi denganku?"

Aku teringat perkataan Harry saat sesi kami awal minggu ini. "Aku tak pernah menceritakanya pada orang lain selain Harry, psikiaterku. Dan aku takut kau akan langsung memacu mobilmu setelah mendengarnya."

Draco menggleng dan mengecupku. _"Try me, Hermione."_

Kuhela napasku sejenak dan mulai menceritakan mimpi-mimpiku. Tentang kecanduan alkohol dan obat-obatan yang dialami ayahku. Tentang ayahku yang penuh kekerasan baik terhadapku ataupun ibuku. Tentang ibuku yang meninggal karenanya. Tentang aku yang harus menjadi gelandangan setelah kematian ibuku sebelum sebuah panti asuhan menemukanku karena tak ada satupun keluarga yang mengingnkanku. Tentang mengapa aku tak pernah cukup mempercayai seorang pria untuk menjadi kekasihku. Dan tentang semua ketakutan bila suatu saat ayahku akan kembali ke kehidupanku.

Tanganku bergetar hebat saat selesai menceritakannya. Draco Malfoy membuatku menceritakan masa terkelam dalam kehidupanku dan aku panik akan hal itu. Ia mengambil tanganku yang bergetar hebat untuk digenggamnya dan membawanya untuk kemudian sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di atasnya. Aku tersenyum lemah padanya dan berusaha mengurangi kepanikan yang kualami. "Aku wanita lemah, bukan? Aku tak sesempurna pikiranmu. Aku rusak secara fisik dan mental, Draco."

Draco menggeleng. _"You're the strongest woman I've ever met. No one can compare to you."_

Aku menggeleng. "Bila aku menjadi dirimu, mungkin aku akan memilih bunuh diri untuk mengakhiri hidupku."

"Aku juga, tapi sayangnya hal itu tak berhasil," jawabku yang membuat alisnya mengerut.

Kuambil tissue basah yang berada di dalam tasku dan mengusapkannya di pergelangan tangan kiriku dan seketika bekas luka sayatan muncul darinya. Draco terbelalak menatapnya. "Aku menyayat nadiku di salah satu lorong jalanan London saat aku kehabisan akal untuk pergi kemana di tengah musim dingin dan perut yang lapar. Saat aku kira aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanku seseorang menemukanku dan aku dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk kemudian berakhir di sebuah panti asuhan."

Draco langsung menarikku ke pelukannya. "Hermione."

Air mataku meleleh di pelukannya. "Apakah kau masih menganggapku sempurna? Apakah kau akan tetap bersamaku setelah semua ceritaku?"

Ia melepaskanku dan mengapus air mata itu. _"You have me now. I won't leave you. Ever."_

 _"I told you before that you're mine and I'm yours, Hermione."_

" _You're the skyscraper, Draco, that I've never reach. And I'm just a wreck woman. We won't ever be together,"_ balasku pelan yang masih berada di pelukannya.

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja dan tak sanggup kuhentikan sama sekali. "Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu, tentu kita bisa bersama. Kau kekasihku sekarang dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu meski itu hanya di dalam mimpi," tambahnya lagi lalu semakin memelukku erat.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama kami bergelung seperti ini. Draco memelukku seperti aku adalah sebuah barang pecah belah yang terlalu rapuh. Taks sedikitpun ia melonggarkan dekapannya. Ada rasa yang begitu lega melihat reaksi yang keluar dari dirinya. Ia tak melarikan diri setelah mendengar ceritaku. Dan aku kekasihnya sekarang. Sebuah senyum terpulas tipis di wajahku.

 _You're mine and I'm yours_. Kata-kata itu tengiang di kepalaku saat mataku terasa semakin berat. Aku merasakan tangan Draco mendekap diriku erat dengan bibir lembutnya yang mengecup puncak kepalaku.

 _"I'm your safe haven now, Hermione. Sleep thight, baby."_

Dan aku terlelap.

000

 **to be continued**

 **Hello, how's this chap? I hope you finally found the answers for your questions or maybe you should be patient to the next chap. Please leave your review, cause I eager to know what you think . Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything belong to JK Rowling, unless the plot and Pierce**

 **Chapter Seven**

Matahari pagi menelusup dari celah pepohanan dan dengan sengaja ikut juga mencoba masuk melalui celah-celah kelopak mataku. Suara-suara burung berkicau terdengar sangat riang dan aroma embun juga sudah menyeruak di penciuman. Kubuka sedikit mataku dan mendapati jendela yang tepat berada di samping ranjang ini sudah terbuka dengan lebar. Senyum terpulas di wajahku. Aroma khas pedesaan ini tak mungkin aku dapati saat kembali ke New York nanti. Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan ini dan tak mendapati Draco dimanapun. Kuambil iPhone yang terletak di nakas tepat di sampingku dan menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Aku tak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya. Tidurku terlalu nyenyak malam tadi. Kusentuh keningku lalu leher dan seluruh tubuhku untuk kemudian tersenyum. Harum tubuh Draco seakan masih menempel erat disana.

 _You're mine and I'm yours._ Kalimat itu berulang kali terputar di otakku dan berulang kali pula senyuman itu menyembul di wajahku. Kuikat tinggi rambutku dan mengambil sweater abu-abu milik Draco yang pernah ia kenakan saat pertama kali aku bermalam di rumahnya. Pandanganku berhenti pada siluet tubuhnya yang tengan berdiri di ruang tengah rumah ini. Ia berdiri dengan sedikit menyandar di _doorsill_ yang menghadap taman sambil satu tangannya berada di dalam kantung celananya dan satu lagi memegang _smartphone_ yang menempel di telinganya. Suaranya terdengar rendah, tapi aku tahu ia tengah marah pada lawan bicaranya. Aku menunggu dengan sabar sampai ia menyadari keberadaanku. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik dan menatapku. Senyumnya merekah.

"Kabari aku setiap perkembangan terbaru," ucapnya lalu menutup percakapannya.

"Sarapan?" tanyanya padaku yang kusambut dengan anggukan.

Aku mengikuti dirinya yang keluar menuju beranda lain di belakang rumah ini. Aku tercengang dan senyuman kembali terpancar di wajahku saat melihat danau cantik di belakang rumah ini. Sempurna. Sebuah meja panjang terbuat dari kayu dengan kursi-kursi bulat yang mengitarinya berada di beranda itu dengan sarapan yang sudah tersaji di atasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Granger," sapa Pierce yang sudah berdiri di samping meja itu setelah meletakkan piring di atasnya.

Kutatap sarapan yang tersaji di atas meja itu. _Apple-Cinamon French_ _Toast,_ segelas kopi, dan teh serta bunga fressia di dalam sebuah vas kecil. Tatapanku beralih dari Pierce kepada Draco yang ikut menatapku serta menungguku untuk mengeluarkan suara. " _Apple-Cinamon French_ _Toast_?" tanyaku.

Draco mengangguk. "Mungkin tak seenak Sarabeth's," balasnya.

 _"Really, Malfoy?"_

 _"Really, Granger."_

Draco sudah duduk di kursinya begitupula dengan aku sementara Pierce masih berdiri di tempatnya lalu hendak meninggalkan tempat ini. "Kau tak sarapan bersama kami?" tanyaku pada Pierce.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku sudah sarapan. Mister Malfoy, Miss Hermione," ujarnya sambil mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Kualihkan perhatian pada Draco yang sudah mulai menyesap tehnya. "Kau tak pernah sarapan bersama dengan Pierce?"

Ia menggeleng. "Pierce karyawanku."

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Etika," balasnya cepat.

Aku mengerutkan dahi sesaat. "Aku juga karyawanmu."

Dia meletakkan roti yang baru saja hendak disuapkannya ke mulut lalu menatapku. Mata kelabunya seketika mengalihkan pikiranku. Terlalu indah.

"Kau karyawanku dan merangkap kekasihku, Granger. Masalah selesai."

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan ego dari pria ini menang. Aku sangat menikmati sarapan kali ini. Benar kata Draco bahwa _french toast_ ini tak selezat Sarabeth's namun aku dapat memakluminya, tapi pemandangan dan suasana serta harum embun yang bercampur dengan tanah basah di pagi hari membuat segalanya menjadi sangat istimewa. Senyumku tak henti terpulas di wajahku.

"Hentikan senyuman itu, Hermione," ucap Draco.

Aku mengedik. "Aku tak mau."

"Kau sangat menyukai tempat ini?" tanyanya.

"Sangat," balasku.

Kali ini Draco yang ikut tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri di hadapanku dan melebarkan tangannya untuk memelukku. Kulingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan meletakkan kepalaku di perutnya. "Haruskah aku membeli properti disini dan kita pindah selamanya?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa lalu menggeleng. "Gila."

Dia menarikku untuk bangkit lalu menciumku. Tangannya kembali menelusup ke rambutku dengan tangannku yang sudah melingkari lehernya. Ia melepaskanku saat tangannya sudah berada di balik sweaternya yang melekat ditubuhku. Ia mengusap kembali pipiku yang merupakan gestur tubuhnya yang paling kusukai. Senyum tipisnya merekah. _"I want to take you now_ ," ujarnya yang terdengar hampir seperti berbisik.

Aku masih tersenyum dengan tangan yang tak ingin lepas dari tubuhnya. _"Breakfast?"_ tanyaku yang tahu bahwa ia akan lebih memilih bercinta denganku daripada memakan sarapan ini.

 _"We can eat later,"_ balasnya.

Aku tertawa dan menggeleng. Siluet mata kelabunya yang bercampur dengan cahaya pagi matahari benar-benar kombinasi yang indah. " _But french toats is your_ _favorite thing and_ _we're big fans of that."_

 _"I know that, but you're my new favorite thing."_

Aku tertawa dibuatnya. _"And now I want eat you first."_

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia mengangkatku di bahunya dan membawaku ke kamar kembali.

000

Seharian berada di ranjang membuat perut kami protes untuk diberikan asupan yang memadai. Sejak Draco menggendongku kembali ke ranjang tak ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk ke tubuh kami, hanya aku dan Draco di kamar ini. Bercinta, bergelung, tertawa bersama, bercinta lagi, bergelung lagi seperti itu terus sampai kami sadar bahwa sarapan yang hanya tersentuh sedikit tadi tak cukup untuk kami.

Kami berkendara ke sebuah restoran lokal yang berjarak tak jauh dari kediaman Draco disini. Cuaca di Baton Rouge sangat menyenangkan. Aku membuka kaca mobil ini dan membiarkan deru angin menerpa wajahku. Kami berhenti di sebuah restoran yang menyediakan olahan daging steak yang harumnya sudah menyambut kami di ambang pintu restaurant inu. _Steakhouse_ ini sangat bergaya selatan dengan ornamen kayu yang menjadi interior utamanya. Seorang pelayan yang hanya mengenakan celanan jeans dan kemeja flanel itu mengantar kami ke sebuah meja kayu disebuah beranda persis seperti yang dimiliki Draco di rumahnya.

Draco tersenyum memandangku setelah menenggak bir di tangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan _sundress_ seperti ini sebelumya. Kau tampak sangat berbeda."

Aku tersenyum sesaat dan ikut menenggak bir yang tadi kami pesan. Kami pertama kali bertemu di malam Natal saat di Vegas lalu dan beberapa bulan belakangan ini di New York, tak mungkin aku memakai _sundress_ seperti yang kukenakan sekarang bila aku tak ingin terkena hipotermia. Aku memperhatikan _sundress_ selutut bewarna putih dengan corak bebungaan bewarna peach ini lalu kembali kepada Draco. _"Pretty, huh?"_

 _"Absolutely,"_ jawabnya lalu melepaskan _sunglass_ -nya saat matahari tak terlalu mencolok lagi di restoran yang bersifat _outdoor_ ini.

Dia meletakkan _sunglass_ dan bir itu di meja. "Kau harus sering memakainya."

"New York masih terlalu dingin untuk _sundress_ ini dan musim panas masih sekitar lima bulan lagi," balasku.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan dua buah piring besar berisi steak dan kentang yang kami pesan. Daerah selatan sangat terkenal dengan steak-nya dan aku tak akan melewatkannya.

"Berarti kau harus memakainya sepanjang musim panas nanti," ucap Draco yang melanjutkan percakapan kami tadi yang sempat terinterupsi oleh pelayan tadi.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tentu, bila kita masih bersama," balasku yang mulai memotong daging di hadapanku yang mengeluarkan aroma spektakuler hasil karamelisasi dan pembakaran.

Ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku akan membuatmu bertahan denganku."

Dan senyumku mengembang saat mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian taman yang menjadi pemandangan utama ini mulai didekorasi oleh beberapa petugas dari restaurant ini. Mulai dari panggung sederhana, _sound system_ sampai pencahayaan. Aku mengerutkan alis kepada Draco yang telah menyelasaikan makannnya sedari tadi. "Setiap akhir pekan, restaurant ini akan memberikan pertunjukan musik jazz dari para musisi lokal sampai kota-kota lain di Lousiana."

"Dan kau sengaja membawaku kesini?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku melihat koleksi CD musik jazz dan beberapa genre lain di apartemenmu, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Bila tak ada meja kayu yang membatasi kami saat ini, mungkin aku sudah menarik dan melumat sampai habis bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian panggung tersebut sudah selesai dirapihkan dan satu per satu tamu mulai memasuki pelataran taman itu. Salah satu musisi itu sudah berada di panggung sederhana namun tetap indah itu sambil mencoba suara dari gitarnya. Saat ia sudah siap dan mengucapkan salam, para penonton langsung memberikan sambutan hangat baginya. Alunan gitar yang kukenali itu terdengar lembut di telingaku, Little Yellow Dress. Seyumku langsung merekah saat itu juga, Draco ikut tersenyum bersamaku.

Awan putih yang berarak di langit yang biru tadi perlahan berubah menjadi jingga karena semburat matahari yang perlahan akan kembali ke peraduannya. Lampu-lampu temaram yang menjadi dekorasi taman dan pangung ini seketika menjadi sangat indah karenanya. Aku dan Draco sudah berada di pelataran taman ini untuk menyambut lagu-lagu berikutnya. Ia melingakarkan tangannya di bahuku. "Kau bahagia?"

Aku langsung mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Seandainya aku membawa tas kameraku. Suasana disini sangat indah."

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali."

Ia langsung meninggalkanku dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah kembali dengan tas kameraku yang disandang di bahunya. "Kau pasti bercanda," ujarku bercanda melihat apa yang dibawanya.

Ia menyeringai. "Aku meminta Pierce membawa semua barangmu di hotel dan aku memasukan tas kamera ke mobil saat kau mandi tadi. Berjaga-jaga mungkin saja kau membutuhkannya."

 _"You've got to be kidding me, Malfoy,"_ ujarku yang masih terpukau dengan perhatiannya bahkan ke hal terkecil seperti hobiku ini.

Seringaian itu masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. _"I've never kidding with you, Granger."_

Aku berjinjit dan mengecupnya lembut. _"Thank you."_

 _"Go get a lot pictures as much as you want, Granger,"_ balasnya.

Dengan sangat bersemangat aku mengeluarkan kameraku dan mulai mengambil berbagai macam gambar disini. Para musisi yang silih berganti di panggung itu, penonton dengan sejuta ekspresi, langit senja yang menakjubkan, bahkan Draco yang tampak sangat tampan di sisi taman ini yang tengah menikmati alunan musik. Ia mengenakan kaus putih dan celana jeans hari ini. Tak ada yang dapat menandingi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Aku mengambil fotonya dari berbagai macam sudut sampai ia menyadarinya. Draco melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan botol bir di tangannya dan tas kameraku di bahunya. Aku ikut melambaikan tangan dan memintanya untuk bergabung bersamaku di tengah kerumunan ini.

"Kau sudah menyalurkan hobimu?"

"Sudah. Sekarang kau harus menemaniku menikmati pertunjukan ini."

Ia mengangguk. "Kemarikan kameramu."

"Tak perlu. Aku akan mengambil gambar sesekali," jawabku yang kembali ke mengalungkan kamera ini ke leherku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengangguk. Baru saja aku akan mengambil tas itu darinya, Draco dengan cepat mencegahnya. "Tas itu berat, Draco."

"Aku tahu, oleh karena itu aku yang akan membawakannya."

Aku tertawa lalu menggeleng. "Kau kekasihku, bukan tukan angkutku."

"Aku bisa menjadi keduanya," ujarnya membalasku lalu menunduk untuk mengecupku.

Kami kembali larut dalam pertunjukan musik ini. Suara petikan gitar yang aku sangat kenali sekali ini membuatku seketika bersemangat. Aku berbisik pada Draco. "Ini lagu kesukaanku."

Butterfly dari Jason Mraz terdengar sangat apik dibawakan oleh pria dengan rambut panjang di depan sana.

 _Doll I need to see you put pull your knee socks up_

 _Let me feel you up side, down slide, in slide, out slide, over here_

 _Climb in my mouth now child_

Aku masih tersihir dengan lagu itu saat Draco melingkarkan tangannya di perutku. " _So this's your favorite song, huh?_ " tayanya dengan bisikan di telingaku.

Helaan napas serta lembut bibirnya begitu menggelitik di telingaku. Aku mengangguk lalu kurasakan dengan jelas saat bibir lembutnya sudah berada di lekuk leher lalu perlahan meyusur hingga pundakku _. "What a naughty girl,"_ balasnya,

 _"Excuse me,_ " ujarku yang masih belum mengerti maksud dari dirinya.

Ia masih memelukku dari belakang lalu kembali berbisik padaku. _"Let me feel you up side, down slide, in slide, out slide, over here. Climb in my mouth now child. Did you really wanna do that now?"_ tanyanya setelah mengutip petikan lirik lagu tadi.

Aku tertawa lalu menghela napas saat bibirnya kembali berada di leherku dan menciumnya sambil menggigit-gigitnya dengan lembut. " _Yes, Draco. Did you wanna do that too now? With me? Feel the inside me?"_

 _"Jeez, Granger. Let's get back to home and I will take you till you scream my name and every single soul in Baton Rouge could hear that."_

Aku menggeleng untuk menggodanya. _"The show is not over, Draco. I still want to enjoy it."_

Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari leherku dan menggeleng. _"Not a change, Hermione."_

Langsung saja ia menarik tanganku keluar dari kerumunan. Tanganya begitu erat menggengamku saat melewati beberapa kerumunan itu. Saat kami berhasil berada di parkiran yang terletak sedikit jauh dari restaurant ini ia mendorongku ke kursi belakang penumpang. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya saat ia sedang benar-benar menginginkaku. Diletakkannya tas kameraku di jok depan dan aku baru saja ingin protes dengan hal itu. "Hari-hati dengan kameraku, Malfoy."

"Oh percayalah aku tak peduli dengan kameramu."

Arogansi seorang Draco Malfoy telah kemabali. Ia seakan lupa bahwa ia rela menjadi tukang angkut kameraku tadi. Dengan sangat cekatan ia memajukan dua kursi di depan dan membuat ruang yang luas di tempat kami berada. "Aku kira kau akan membawaku pulang."

"Aku tak sanggup menahannya hingga kita sampai di rumah."

Draco menarikku dan memposisikan dirinya di antara kakiku. Aku melenguh saat bibirnya sudah kembali berada di leherku. Ciuman, gigitan, serta kulumannya membuatku melenguh dan menarik rambutnya agar tetap berada di posisi yang sama. Saat tangannya suda berada di balik rokku, tanganku mencari pegangan untuk membuat aku bertahan untuk menghadapi setiap serangannya. _"So wet, Hermione."_

"Ehm," aku hanya mampu menjawab seperti itu saat aku merasakan lidahnya sudah berada di balik _panty_ -ku dan aku juga sudah tak tahu dimana _panty_ itu tadi.

Bibirnya kembali ke atas tubuhku dan tetiba saja ia mengutuk pelan bajuku. _"Damn it_ , mengapa ada begitu banyak kancing di baju ini."

"Karena aku tak tahu bahwa kita akan bercinta di mobilmu," balasku.

Tangannya langsung menarik secara asal dan secara otomatis baju ini tersobek sehingga kancing ini berhamburan. "Damn it, Draco. Aku menyukai baju ini."

"Aku akan membelikannya lagi."

Dan dalam secepat kilat ia berada di dalamku. Satu kakiku berada di pundaknya dan kaki yang lain berusaha menopang tubuhku di kursi mobil ini. Ia bergerak dengan sangat cepat seakan-akan tak akan pernah lagi bercinta denganku. Lenguhan serta keringat menjadi pelengkap kegiatan kami disini. Pikiranku hanya berfokus padanya. Bahkan aku tak peduli bila nanti tetiba saja sherif datang untuk menggerebek mobil kami yang bergoyang tak normal di area parkir sebuah restaurant.

Gerakan Draco yang semakin cepat membuatku hampir mencapai puncaknya. Kukuku terbenam di punggungnya yang kini tak lagi tertutupi oleh kaus putihnya. " _Fuck, Draco,"_ desisku.

Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari dadaku dan menyeringai sesaat. " _I fuck you now, Stranger_."

Jawabannya membuatku tertawa begitupula dengannya. Saat aku benar-benar mencapai puncaknya, kurenggut rambut pria di hadapanku ini. _"Come, baby,"_ ucapnya.

Dan seuluruh tubuhku melemas saat Draco juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Napasnya masih terengah-engah saat menatapku. Ia menyeka sedikit peluhku dan aku menangkap tangannya lalu menciumnya. "Ayo pulang. Bersihkan dirimu lalu tidur," ujarnya.

Aku mengerutkan alis padanya. "Tidur?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Tak ada lagi yang kau ingin lakukan bersamaku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apakah kau tak lelah setelah seharian ini, kita bahkan tak keluar dari kamar," jawabnya dengan wajah yang juga penuh goda terhadapku.

Kuletakan jari di dadanya dan mengusapnya perlahan lalu menggeleng. _"Hermione, the little minx_ ," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

Harum dari roti panggang dan manisnya madu merebak di penciumanku. Harum ini sangat familiar bagiku. Kugosok-gosok mataku sambil melihat jam yang berada di tengah dinding ruangan ini. Masih pukul tujuh pagi dan Granger sudah tak berada di sampingku. Baru saja aku mau mengambil kaus putihku, namun tak lagi dapat kutemukan. Pasti Hermione. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk memakai baju yang semalam telah kukenakan. Wangiku melekat disana katanya. Alasan yang sangat kusukai yang pernah keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Aku berjalan keluar hanya dengan celana pendekku dan angin dari beranda seketika menyapa kulitku. Dari ambang pintu aku dapat melihat Hermione hanya mengenakan kaus putihku yang tampak sangat besar di tubuhnya dengan rambut diikatnya asal-asalan. Ia tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya pagi ini. Tak pernah sekalipun di pikiranku terlintas bahwa aku akan mengalami hari seperti ini. Terbangun di pagi hari dengan seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk di dapur dan dengan wajah yang bahagia pula. Setelah kepergian Astoria, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa aku bisa di situasi seperti sekarang lagi.

Hermione berbalik dan senyum itu kembali mengembang. "Pagi," sapanya.

"Pagi," balasku.

Ia kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. "Aku membuatkanmu _french toast,"_ ujarnya lagi.

"Berdoalah akan seenak atau paling tidak sedikit di bawah Sarabeth's," candanya.

Aku menghampirinya sebelum tertawa. Kulingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. "Tunggu aku di beranda dan aku akan segera ke sana."

Aku menunggunya di beranda dengan sinar matahari pagi dan kicauan burung-burung yang menemani. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak mengunjungi tempat ini, terutama sejak kepergian Dad. Terakhir kali aku kesini adalah saat kunjungaku ke New Orleans dua tahu lalu dan aku menyempatkan untuk melihat rumah peninggalan Dad ini. Bersyukurlah pada Carl yang dengan setia masih mau mengurusi rumah tua ini berikut juga dengan taman bunga yang tak pernah layu ini. Kutarik napas terdalam untuk merelaksasikan tubuh dan pikiran. Hermione menghampiriku tepat disaat aku menghela napas. Ia membawa sebuah nampan dengan sarapan kami di atasnya. Aku melihat tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup kausku dan kakinya yang jenjang dibiarkan terekspos begitu saja. Aku tak tahu ada berapa banyak pria yang pernah melihatnya, tapi sekarang ia milikku dan hanya aku. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya saat menuangkan teh ke cangkirku.

"Apakah kau selalu secantik ini di pagi hari bahkan tanpa sedikitpun riasan?"

Ia mengibaskan tangannya lalu tersenyum. Sangat lepas dan sangat cantik. Hermione mengambil tempat di sampingku lalu menuangkan sedikit gula ke kopi hitamnya. Senyum itu masih tersisa di wajahnya. Sejak malam pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di Las Vegas, ia jarang sekali tersenyum selepas ini. Cenderung tak pernah. Dan aku amat bahagia menjadi alasan untuk senyum itu muncul di wajahnya. Aku sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dialaminya yang mengakibatkan trauma mendalam bagi dirinya. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia dapat melewati hal itu seorang diri. Hermioneku melewatinya seorang diri. "Berhenti menatapku," suaranya membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Berhenti menjadi secantik ini," balasku.

Kembali hal kecil itu membuatnya tertawa. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah hal ilegal," ujarku setelah memasukan potongan roti ke mulut.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Berjalan di rumah ini hanya dengan kausku dan celana dalamm adalah pelanggaran hukum, Granger," jelasku lalu menyesap tehku yang masih mengepul.

Ia meletakkan rotinya lalu melipat tangannya di atas meja kayu ini. "Lalu kau kira apa yang kau lakukan itu tak ilegal?" ia berbalik tanya kepadaku.

Aku hanya mengerutkan kening. "Berjalan di rumah ini hanya dengan celana itu dan tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi dada bidangmu."

Aku tertawa. "Bagaimana bila aku menerjangmu saat ini dan sarapan kita untuk kesekian kalinya gagal kembali?" tanyanya yang berusaha serius walaupun aku tahu ia tak dapat menahan tawa kecil di dalamnya.

"Jika seperti itu kau harus mengendalikan dirimu," balasku.

Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, jika seperti itu aku akan tidur di kamar lain malam ini."

"Aku menarik kata-kataku," jawabku.

Aku tertawa begitupula dengan dirinya. Kupegang dagunya dan mengecupnya lembut.

000

Setelah mencari makan siang dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar daerah ini, aku dan Hermione larut dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing di ruang tengah ini. Aku melihat dia sangat serius menatap layar datar dari laptop di hadapannya begitupula dengan aku yang sibuk dengan semua pekerjaan yang kutinggalkan selama berada disini. Hal ini lucu sekali karena aku tak pernah berkencan dengan seseorang yang bekerja dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas di tangannya atau lebih tepatnya yang berkecimpung di dunia yang sama denganku. Wanita-wanita yang biasa berkencan denganku hanyalah para model dan para puteri dari pengusaha yang tak perlu memikirkan apapun di dunia ini kecuali kecantikan mereka. Hermione adalah pengecualian.

Aku menatap wanita itu yang tertidur dengan tangannya yang menopang dagu. Sudah berjam-jam kami disini dan sepertinya ia kelelahan dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Kuangkat perlahan laptop yang ada di tangannya dan mengangkat dirinya. Matanya terbuka saat ia merasakan pergerakan yang kulakukan. "Kau mau ke kamar atau di sofa?" tanyaku lembut padanya.

Matanya terpejam lagi sambil menggeleng. "Sofa saja. Aku mengantuk sekali."

Kuletakan dirinya di sofa dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi kakinya. Ia kembali terlelap. Wajahnya sangat penuh dengan kedamaian. Kubereskan pekerjaannya dan menatap layar laptopnya yang berisi tentang _inquiry_ di The Regency serta chart penjualan kamar dan beberapa e-mail dari kliennya. Dia sedang membuat uang untuk perusahaanku. Aku tersenyum saat menatapnya yang masih damai dalam tidur siangnya. Kukecup keningnya dan bangkit dari ruang tengah ini.

000

"Draco," panggil seseorang dari pinggir danau ini.

Aku mengeluarkan kepala dari air untuk melihatnya sekaligus mengambil oksigen yang mulai menipis di paru-paruku. Ia melambai kepadaku dan aku langsung berenang menuju ke tepi danau ini.

"Maaf aku ketiduran," balasnya yang berlutut di tepi danau yang sudah dibangunkan dermaga kecil oleh Carl.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau bisa tidur sesukamu disini," balasku.

"Handuk?" ia menawari handuk yang di peganganya kepadaku.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh, aku bergabung dengannya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di tepi danau ini. Matahari sore sudah menampakan wujudnya di balik pepohonan di seberang danau ini. Kawanan burung perlahan bergerak menuju sarangnya. Aku mengambil kaki Hermione yang berselonjor santai dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. "Tempat ini mengingatkanku dengan hutan yang sering kukunjungi dengan ibuku dulu."

Tatapannya beralih kepadaku. "Terima kasih karena sudah memaksaku menghabiskan akhir pekan disini."

"Memaksa?" tanyaku yang membuat kami tertawa.

Ia menarik napasnya lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mentapku. "Seandainya aku dapat bangun di pagi hari dan terlelap di malam hari di tempat seperti ini," ujarnya.

"Kau mau pindah ke kota kecil seperti ini?" tanyaku serius dengannya.

Ia mengangguk. "New York memang menyenangkan, tapi kota ini sangat damai."

"Kita bisa menetap disini," ujarku yang menghasilkan mata yang membelalak dari dirinya.

"Aku bisa memindahkanmu ke New Orleans dan aku akan ikut berkantor disini. Masalah terpecahkan."

Hermione masih menatap horror kepadaku. "Aku bercanda, Draco Malfoy."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau bercanda, tapi bila kau serius aku juga tak ada masalah," balasku yang langsung mendapat gelengan cepat dari dirinya.

Ia kembali menikmati aroma pepohanan di senja ini. Kukeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celanaku lalu mengambil pergelangan tangannya dan memakaikannya disana.

Hermione terkejut dan menatapku tak percaya. "Kau sudah menjadi milikku," ujarku setelah mengaitkan ujung gelang peninggalan ibunya itu.

Ia masih terdiam. "Cantik sekali," ujarku.

Tatapan Hermione beralih dari gelang itu kepadaku. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

"Kau membuatku merindukan ibuku sekarang," ujarnya lagi.

Kutarik dirinya untuk kini bersandar kepadaku lalu kukecup puncak kepalanya. Kami hanya diam dengan Hermione yang bersandar di dadaku dan tangan kami yang saling bertaut. "Kapan kau terakhir kali ke London?" tanyaku.

"Sejak aku bersekolah di Swiss. Mungkin sekitar empat belas tahun yang lalu," balasnya.

Empat belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Hal ini cukup membuatku terkejut. "Aku tak sanggup kembali kesana. Aku sangat takut bertemu dengan ayahku," tambahnya.

"Jadi, kau tak pernah mengunjungi makam ibumu?" tanyaku.

Hermione menggeleng. "Ketakutanku mengalahkan segalanya. Aku membayar seseorang untuk mengurus dan menjaga makam ibuku."

"Dan kini ayahmu masih berada di rehabilitasi?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Stefan bebas sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu dan pihak kepolisian menginginkan dia untuk tetap direhabilitasi. Satu sisi aku ingin ia mati saja karena kecanduannya dan dengan apa yang semua ia lakukan terhadapaku dan ibu, tapi di sisi lain ia tetaplah ayahku. Aku membayar rehabilitasi itu untuk tetap menjaganya dari semua kecanduannya dan kekacauan yang akan ia timbulkan."

Kueratkan pelukanku padanya. "Jangan mengasihaniku," ucap Hermione yang kusambut dengan kekehan.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikasihani dari darimu."

Tetiba saja ide itu muncul di pikiranku dan aku langsung mengatakannya pada wanita ini. "Ayo kita ke London."

Hermione tak bereaksi. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku masih takut," jawabnya pelan.

Kutangkup wajahnya agar ia menatapku. "Aku akan menemani di setiap detiknya. Tak ada yang akan menyakitimu selama aku bersamamu."

Ia masih tak berbicara. "Ayo berkunjung ke makam ibumu. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karena telah melahirkanmu."

Hermione tersenyum dan memelukku erat.

000

Pagi sekali kami telah berada di airport untuk terbang menuju London dengan pesawat jet pribadiku. Hermione tampak gusar di kursinya setelah pesawat ini lepas landas. Aku hanya sanggup menggenggam tangannya dan berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia harus menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah tenang dan tidur adalah pilihannya di sepanjang penerbangan ini.

Malam sudah sangat larut saat kami menginjakan kaki di Heathrow. Pierce langsung memacu mobil ini menuju The Waldrof, salah satu hotelku di London. Aku dan Hermione masuk ke hotel ini dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap. Ia berjalan di belakangku dengan Pierce dan Fleming yang mengkutinya. Pegawai-pegawai hotel ini teramat sadar dengan keberadaanku dengan seorang wanita di larut malam seperti ini. Tanpa perlu memedulikan mereka, Pierce langsung membawa kami ke suite hotel ini.

Hermione langsung jatuh terlelap sesampainya disana, sementara aku masih menunggu Pierce untuk bertemu di ruang tamu suite ini.

"Sir," sapanya saat memasuki ruangan ini.

"Kau sudah mengurus semua yang aku inginkan?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kita akan mengunjunginya besok pagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan Pierce pamit mengundurkan diri.

Hermione masih terlelap saat aku meninggalkan secarik kertas untuknya di samping nakas ranjang kami. London diselubungi hujan sepagian ini dan aku baru saja menepiskan sisa rintik hujan dari mantelku saat petugas itu menghampiri.

"Lewat sini," ujarnya.

Setelah suara bunyi bel aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja dan kursi lain di hadapanku. Tak berapa lama kemudian sosok itu memasuki ruangan ini dan duduk tepat di hadapanku.

"Hallo, Mister Granger."

000

 **to be continued**

 **Hey, guys! How's this chap? Thank you for reviews, alerts, and favorites. Let me know what you think. See you in the next chapter. Thank You**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything belong to JK Rowling, I just having some fun with the plot**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Draco Malfoy**

"Hello, Mister Granger."

Aku menatap pria paruh baya di hadapanku. Ia memandangku dengan penuh tanya. Aku berpikir bahwa Hermione hanya membesar-besarkan tatapannya yang menakutkan karena trauma yang ia alami, tetapi tidak. Tatapan pria ini begitu tajam dan semburat merah terlihat di matanya. Ia masih menatapku dengan sedikit memicingkan tatapannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Suaranya terdengar serak. Aku belum sempat menjawab saat ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau dokter baru yang bertanggung jawab padaku sekarang?"

Kugelengakan kepalaku sesaat. "Aku Draco Malfoy, kekasih puterimu, Hermione Granger."

Matanya membelalak saat mendengar siapa diriku. Ia terkesan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, namun dengan cepat ia merubahnya menjadi sebuah tawa yang terkesan mencibir. "Hermione? _The little whore_?"

Aku tertohok saat mendengar nama panggilan terhadap puterinya sendiri. "Kau tak pantas memanggilnya seperti itu," ujarku pelan.

"Kau bisa menikmati semua fasilitas disini berkat dirinya," tambahku lagi.

Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terlihat meremehkan. "Kau begitu membelanya, _young man."_

"Apakah ia sehebat itu di ranjang sampai kau terlihat begitu tergila-gila tehadapnya? _My little whore_?"

Darahku seakan mendidih saat mendengar ia menyebut Hermione seperti itu. Ayah mana di muka bumi ini yang dapat berlaku lebih kejam lagi dirinya. "Beruntunglah kau kita sedang berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan kamera pengintai dan kau adalah ayah dari kekasihku. Jika tidak kau pasti sudah kubunuh."

Ia tak berkata sedikitpun, tapi senyuman misterius dan menakutkannya masih berada di wajahnya. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar sudah tersihir olehnya."

Stefan Granger menatapku dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Dari cara berpakaianmu dan gerak-gerikmu aku tahu bahwa kau keturunan kaya raya, _young man_. Berapa kau bayar Hermione untuk bisa bersamamu?"

Jari-jariku mengepal saat mendengar kalimatnya. Aku benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi berandal tua ini. "Aku kembali memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati dengan apa yang kau ucapkan terhadap Hermione."

"Atau apa, _young man_? Atau kau akan membunuhku?"

Tawanya menggelegar di ruangan ini. "Kau atau Hermione tak memiliki alasan untuk membunuhku, tapi aku memiliki alasan untuk membunuh _little whore_ itu," ujarnya tenang.

Aku membatu di tempat saat mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Dia membuatku membusuk di penjara dan sekarang dia mengurungku di panti rehabilitasi terkutuk ini. Dia akan membayar semuanya, apapun akan kulakukan bahkan jika aku harus membunuhnya."

Tanganku membentak meja ini yang membuat bebarapa petugas rehabilitasi ini masuk berikut dengan Pierce. "Kau gila," desisku.

Dan kembali ia tertawa dengan sangat lantang. "Aku pernah melihat bagaimana menderitanya Hermione saat ibunya mati, _young man_. Alih-alih membunuhnya, aku akan lebih memilih untuk membunuhmu. Hal itu pasti akan membuatnya mati sengsara."

Aku tak dapat membayangkan bila hal ini terdengar oleh Hermione, trauma itu pasti akan terulang berkali-kali di dirinya. Stefan Granger benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Beberapa orang petugas berbaju biru muda itu mendekatinya dan aku mendengar mereka membujuk Stefan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Ayo, Stefan," ujar pria yangh tubuhnya lebih besar dua kali lipat bahkan dari diriku.

Stefan tampak bangkit dan mengangguk padaku dengan tatapan pemangsanya. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu yang akan membawanya kembali ke ruang perawatannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Mister Malfoy. Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu dan puteriku di luar gedung ini."

Semua kalimatnya mengandung ancaman yang aku tak tahu apakah harus takut padanya atau membiarkannya begitu saja. Pierce sudah menungguku di ruang tunggu panti ini. "Kau baik-baik saja, Mister Malfoy?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku belum mendapatkan salinan kesehatan dari Stefan Granger, tapi dari aku mendengar dari dokter yang merawatnya bahwa selain kesehatannya yang menurun akibat pemakaian obat-obatan, kejiwaannya juga terganggu. Ia menjadi sangat pemarah dan Hermione Granger adalah objek kemarahannya."

"Hermione?"

Pierce mengangguk. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau bertanya pada Miss Granger, Sir."

Tepat di saat aku melangkah keluar dari panti rehabilitasi ini, suara panggilan dari iPhone-ku terdengar. _Stranger_. _Caller ID_ itu terpampang di layar datar smartphone-ku. "Hai," sapaku.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih sedikit parau.

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. "Sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menuju hotel."

"Baiklah," jawabnya.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanyaku saat sudah berada di dalam mobil setelah menembus rintik hujan yang sepagian ini membasahi London.

Tawa renyah terdengar di seberang sana. "Sampai jumpa di hotel," balasnya yang tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Setelah ia menutup panggilan ini aku memandang jalanan yang masih basah sisa terguyur hujan deras tadi dan langit London yang masih dan akan terus kelabu sepanjang hari ini. Perkataan Stefan Granger tadi seakan terus berputar di kepalaku.

"Pierce," panggilku padanya yang tengah fokus mengendarai mobil ini.

"Yaa, Sir," jawabnya yang menatapku melewati kaca spion.

"Siapkan tim bodyguard untuk Miss Granger saat kita kembali ke New York."

Ia mengangguk. "Yes, Sir."

 **000**

 **Hermione Granger**

 _ **Running some errands. See you soon.**_

 **DM**

Mataku masih mengantuk saat membaca catatan kecil yang Draco letakkan di nakas tempat tidur ini. Aku tertawa sesaat membacanya. Draco Malfoy dan segala kesibukannya. Di balik niatnya untuk menemaniku mengunjungi makam ternyata ia masih harus mengurusi kerajaan bisnisnya di sini. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tertidur sangat lelap belakangan ini. Kuambil iPhone di nakas itu dan menekan nomor Draco.

"Hai," sapanya."

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar suaranya. Suara gemericik air hujan terdengar jelas sebagai latar dari panggilan ini. "Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" tanyaku yang masih bermalas-malasan di ranjang ini.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menuju hotel."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah," balasku.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Kembali aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya dan tertawa setelahnya. Kadang ia bisa berbicara semanis madu padaku, kadang pula ia bisa sedingin es kepada siapapun. Mungkin dia yang harus berkonsultasi dengan Harry saat kami kembali ke New York nanti.

"Sampai jumpa di hotel," ujarku yang langsung menutup panggilan ini.

Hujan masih membasahi luar sana. Kutarik kembali selimutku namun seketika membukanya kembali. Perutku tetiba berteriak minta diberi perhatian dan kuputuskan untuk memesan pelayanan kamar. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang dengan membawakanku scone, omelet dan kopi. Sudah lama sekali aku tak sarapan di atas ranjang. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari suite ini dan beberapa saat kemudian Draco menyembul dari baliknya. Ia tersenyum saat melihatku. Ketika mantelnya sudah ditanggalkan ia bergabung bersamaku di ranjang ini. Draco mengecup pipiku. "Sudah aku katakan bahwa tindakanmu ilegal, Hermione."

Alisku mengerut dan seketika sadar saat matanya menatap kaus dirinya yang kukenakan pagi ini. "Aku suka harum tubuhmu."

Ia hanya tersenyum. "Habiskan sarapanmu," ujarnya dan aku mengangguk.

Kuperhatikan dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Aku bertanya apakah ia sudah sarapan ia hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya dan sisanya kami diselubungi oleh keheningan. Aku tahu Draco bukanlah tipe pria penuh keceriaan, tapi kali ini berbeda. Seakan ia baru saja ditimpah masalah yang begitu besar. Apakah mungkin ada masalah pada salah satu propertinya sehingga ia harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi? Kusingkirkan nampan sarapanku setelah aku menyelesaikannya. Aku bersila di hadapannya lalu menatapnya. "Kau ada masalah?"

Dia tak menjawabnya. "Apakah ini ada kaitanya dengan kau pergi tadi pagi-pagi sekali?"

Ia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Ada sedikit masalah."

"Pekerjaanmu?" tandasku.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan tak menjawabnya. Ia justru menarikku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. "Ada apa Draco?"

Dia masih tak menjawab dan terus memeluk erat tubuhku kemudian mengecup panjang puncak kepalaku. Kulepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan lekat. Aku tahu bahwa kami belum lama bersama, tapi aku tahu bila ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Kau pergi kemana tadi?"

Dihela napasnya sesaat. "Aku pergi ke Saint Andrew."

Aku membeku di tempat. "Aku bertemu dengan ayahmu."

Bila aku adalah sebongkah kaca, mungkin kini aku tengah pecah berkeping-keping bak ditendang sangat kencang saat mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Draco?" tanyaku yang berusaha untuk terdengar senormal mungkin.

Setiap hal yang berkaitan dengan Stefan Granger membuatku merinding. Aku tahu ia tak berada di ruangan ini, tapi setiap namanya disebut aku merasa seperti ia tengah menonton kehidupanku. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Matanya sama menakutkannya dengan semua ceritamu."

Aku tertawa sarkastik saat mendengarnya. Bertahun-tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya dan Draco mengatakan bahwa tatapanya masih tetap menakutkan.

"Hermione."

Suara Draco membawaku untuk kembali menatapnya. "Kenapa ayahmu terkesan begitu membencimu?"

Kuhela napasku sejenak. Aku bahkan masih tak percaya mengapa ia begitu membenciku. "Bicaralah padaku," ucap Draco lembut.

Dia hanya duduk tenang di posisinya tanpa berusaha untuk memeluk atau memegang tanganku lagi dan aku sangat menghargai itu. Karena aku tak mau terlihat menyedihkan di hadapannya. "Ayahku berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, setidaknya seperti itulah yang diceritakan oleh ibuku."

Kuhela napas kembali sebelum melanjutkan cerita ini pada Draco. "Stefan Granger tergila-gila pada ibuku begitupula sebaliknya. Sebelum mereka berhasil lulus kuliah, ibuku mengandung diriku dan keluarga ayah tak menginginkan hal itu. Stefan memilih ibuku ketimbang keluarganya dan sejak saat itu ia tak lagi mendapatkan dukungan dana dari keluarganya."

Aku memerhatikan raut wajah Draco, tapi ia masih tetap memandangku tanpa berusaha untuk menyelanya. "Stefan mendapatkan pekerjaan dan kami sempat hidup bahagia. Masalah muncul saat aku berumur sekitar 8 tahun, perusahaan tempat ia bekerja gulung tikar dan ia menjadi pengangguran. Ia menjadi pemarah dan mulai mabuk-mabukan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia tak cari pekerjaan lain saja."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas. "Ia mulai memukuli ibuku dan juga diriku. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa karena aku ia tak lagi dapat kembali pada keluarganya. Karena aku ia menjadi jatuh miskin dan karena aku pula hidupnya menjadi sengsara. Saat ia mabuk, ia selalu meracau pada ibuku bahwa seharusnya ia menggugurkan diriku sehingga mungkin kini ia bisa bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya dan tak perlu menjadi serba kekurangan seperti saat itu."

"Dari hari ke hari ketergantungannya semakin parah. Bahkan ia pernah tak sadar selama beberapa hari. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa ibuku tak meninggalkannya. Aku yakin kami dapat bertahan hidup walaupun penghasilan ibuku tak besar."

Aku tertawa sarkastik saat mengingatnya. "Mungkin ia terlalu cinta pada Stefan."

"Hal ini terjadi bertahun-tahun sampai satu malam Stefan sangat mabuk dan mendorong ibuku dari lantai atas sampai terguling hingga pingsan. Ketika sampai di rumah sakit ibuku masih tak sadarkan diri dan dokter mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami pendarahan hebat di organ dalamnya. Hal ini bukan karena kejadian Stefan mendorong ibuku malam itu, tapi akumulasi dari tindakan kasarnya selama ini."

Air mataku menetes saat mengenang kembali kejadian itu. "Dan ibuku meninggal beberapa hari kemudian. Stefan datang bak tak ada kejadian besar yang menimpa ibuku. Akhirnya aku melaporkaannya pada polisi atas kematian ibuku. Polisi datang dan semuanya berkahir."

"Ia menjadi sangat membenciku sejak saat itu," tambahku lagi.

Tubuhku bergetar dahsyat saat berhasil menyelesaikan kisahku pada Draco. Ia bergerak ke arahku dan kini ia memelukku. Erat. Dan aku tak mau melepaskannya.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ bisiknya.

Aku merasakan air matanya belinang dan membasahi puncak kepalaku. _"I'm sorry,"_ sekali lagi ia berbisik kepadaku.

000

Draco memelukku sepanjang hari. Kami hanya diam tanpa ia berani bertanya apapun lagi kepadaku dan aku juga tak berusaha untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi kepadanya. Aku tak tahu bahwa ia akan mengunjungi Stefan di panti rehabilitasi itu, tapi melihat dengan siapa aku berhadapan cepat atau lambat ia pasti ingin mengetahui segala aspek dari kehidupan termasuk seperti apa ayah yang telah menghancurkan semua memori masa kecilku. Kami akhirnya keluar dari suite itu setelah aku meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dan setelah ia meyakinkanku pula bahwa tak ada yang dapat menyakitiku selama aku bersamanya.

Kami menembus udara dingin London dengan Pierce dan Fleming di kursi depan. Sesekali Draco memeriksa keadaanku dan kemudian kembali terhanyut pada pekerjaan di layar datar iPhone-nya. Hujan deras itu berubah menjadi rintik untuk kemudian mereda saat kami sampai di tujuan utama mengapa kami terbang bermil-mil jauhnya ke kota ini. Bouquet calla lily sudah berada di tanganku saat kami turun dari mobil. Sudah bertahun-tahun memang aku tak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini, tapi aku masih ingat betul dimana tubuh ibuku di semayamkan. Draco mengekoriku dan akhirnya aku menemukan makam ibu. Makamnya begitu indah dengan rumput yang tertata cantik. "Hai, Mum. Sudah lama sekali tak berjumpa," suaraku bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Draco maju dan berdiri di sampingku lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku menatapnya dan ia tersenyum padaku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada makam ibuku. "Hello, ."

Tak seperti orang-orang lain yang akan mengajak berbicara makam di hadapannya aku hanya diam dengan tangan Draco yang terus menggenggamku. Tak ada yang sanggup untuk aku katakan atau lebih tepatnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibuku. Apakah aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa hidupku sangat baik saat ini? Atau aku harus memperkenalkan Draco padanya? Entahlah.

"Kau mengigil?" tanya Draco padaku yang merasakan tanganku mulai bergetar di genggamannya.

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum padanya. Udara London lebih menusuk dibandingkan New York saat ini. "Tak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya lagi padaku

Aku menggeleng dan ia mengangguk. "Kita kembali ke mobil saja," ujarku.

Langkahku di hentikan olehnya saat aku hendak pergi dari sini. "Helena, terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan dan membesarkan wanita hebat seperti Hermione," ujarnya pada makam ibuku.

Ia tersenyum padaku lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Ayo," ujarnya lalu menggenggamku dan kami berjalan meninggalkan peristirahatn terakhir Mum.

 _I coudn't be more grateful to have you in my life, Draco Malfoy._

000

Perjalanan kami di London tak berakhir sampai di makam ibuku saja. Mataku membebelalak saat menatap gerbang yang baru saja kami masuki. "Draco," ujarku yang tak percaya.

Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Sebuah gerbang dengan sulur-sulur sebagai ornamennya terbuka dengan seorang penjaga yang mengangguk pada Pierce. Aku masih menatap Draco tak percaya. _"Surprise, Hermione?"_ tanyanya.

 _"You're the stalker bastard,"_ jawabku dan ia tertawa.

Kami telah berada di pekarangan dari panti asuhan dimana aku tumbuh setelah kepergian ibuku. Dan Draco membawaku kesini. _That stalker bastard brings me to this place_. Suasananya masih serupa dengan tahun-tahun dimana aku menjadi bagiannya. Kastil yang besar, pekarangan hijau, dan suster-suster penjaganya. Aku masih ingat saat aku duduk di bawah pohon besar di sudut pekarangan taman ini hanya untuk membaca atau melarikan diri dari keramaian. Dan pohon itu masih berdiri kokoh disana. Aku masih mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru pekarangan panti asuhan ini dan semuanya masih tampak sama. "Kau mau masuk?" tanya Draco dan aku mengangguk.

Tak ada anak-anak panti yang berkeliaran di lorong ini karena melihat waktu kedatangan kami, mereka pasti tengah berada di kelasnya. "Berapa usiamu saat kau berada pertama kali disini?"

"Lima belas tahun," jawabku.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat suster yang selalu menjadi pelindungku sejak pertama aku menginjakkan kaki disini. Ia masih duduk di bangku favoritnya dan dengan pemandangam favoritnya pula. Ada rosario di tangannya dan matanya tampak terpejam. Kuhampiri dirinya sebelum aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. "Suster McGonagal."

Matanya terbuka dan ia memandangku. Raut terkejut tampak di wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan tampak kesusahan. "Hermione," ujarnya yang aku jawab dengan anggukan.

"Hermione Granger," ujarnya lagi untuk lebih memastikan.

Aku mengangguk kembali. "Oh Tuhan," ucapnya.

Dan ia langsung mendekat untuk memelukku. Aku langsung menegang karena aku bukanlah orang yang familiar dengan pelukan orang lain, tapi Suster McGonagal akan kubuat menjadi pengecualian. Kubalas pekukannya. Sesaat kemudian melepaskanku dan linangan air mata itu membasahi pipinya. Tangan keriputnya membelai wajahku. " _Little ange_ l, kau sudah sangat dewasa sekarang," ujarnya.

"Kau sudah bekerja di hotel mewah?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

 _"You're working in the skyscraper on the world?"_

 _"Yes,"_ balasku.

"Harry Potter bersama denganmu juga?"

Kembali aku mengangguk. Suster Minerva McGonagal adalah satu-satunya suster di panti asuhan ini yang tampak tak pernah menyerah menghadapiku sejak pertama kali aku menginjakan kaki disini sampai aku keluar untuk melanjutkan studiku. Saat aku hampir mati karena menyayat pergelanganku sendiri di salah satu lorong di London dan akhirnya aku dibawa ke sini, hanya Suster McGonagal yang tampak dengan rela mengurusku. Bukan tanpa alasan memang jika melihat tingkahku yang tertutup. Aku tak suka berbicara, aku tak suka tertawa, dan aku membenci semua kegiatan yang mengharuskanku berada di antara banyak orang. Tetapi, Suster McGonagal tetap berada di sisiku meski aku terus menolaknya. Tak hanya itu, berkat beliau jugalah aku bisa berada menyukai dunia perhotelan.

Waktu itu aku harus membantunya untuk membeli logistik ke pusat kota , namun tetiba saja badai melanda dan kami harus bermalam di sebuah hotel. Hal itu adalah kali pertama aku menginjakan kaki di sebuah hotel. Beliau mengatakan hanya orang-orang yang berpendidikan tinggi yang dapat berkerja di tempat seperti ini. Hal itu membuatku mempelajari tentang dunia ini dan sekarang aku akan terjebak selamanya disana.

"Dan siapa pria ini?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang masih memegangiku.

"Ini Draco Malfoy."

Suster McGonagal menjabat tangannya. "Kau tampan sekali. Suamimu tampan sekali," ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Dia bukan suamiku."

"Belum," koreksi Draco yang membuat senyum di wajah Suster McGonagal terpulas.

Kami duduk di bangku itu dengan Suster McGonagal yang bercerita tentang panti ini dari tahun ke tahun sampai akhirnya aku pamit untuk ke toilet. Saat aku kembali, aku melihat ia dan Draco tengah berbincang. Kuhentikan langkahku untuk mendengar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Saat pertama kali Hermione datang kesini, tubuhnya sangat kurus dengan lingkaran mata hitam sisa lebam dan karena ia harus terjaga semalaman di jalanan saat ia tuna wisma dulu. Dia tampak lemah karena usaha bunuh dirinya. Kau tahu akan hal itu?"

Draco mengangguk. "Dan kau membantunya," ucap Draco

Suster McGonagal menggeleng. "Tak sepenuhnya. Harry Potter menjadi teman bicaranya. Mereka sama-sama ditelantarkan keluarganya, mungkin hal itu yang menjadi faktor utama kedekatan mereka."

Draco menyimak semua perkataan yang terlontar dari suster itu. "Apakah ia masih sering bermimpi buruk?" tanya Suster McGonagal.

"Terkadang," jawab Draco.

"Hermione pernah dicap gila oleh teman-temannya karena ia sering berteriak dalam tidurnya. Tak ada yangi ingin dekat dengannya karena hal itu."

Wajah Draco tampak mengeras saat mendengarnya.

"Aku titip Hermione padamu," ujar Suster McGonagal.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. "Sejak pertama kali mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku melihat ia begitu bahagia. Senyum seakan tak ingin lepas dari dirinya dan itu pasti karena dirimu. Jadi, aku mohon untuk kau tetap menjaganya seperti itu. Dia sudah cukup lama menderita dan aku tak mau lagi hal itu terjadi pada dirinya."

Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan segenap kemampuan yang kumiliki.

Sebelum percakapan mereka menjadi sangat menyentuh aku datang menghampirinya. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Draco saat melihatku.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Boleh," jawabku.

"Kunjungilah wanita tua renta ini sesering yang kau bisa _, little angel_ ," ujar Suster McGonagal saat kami akan berpamitan.

Aku mengangguk dan kembali memeluknya.

000

Begitu kami berada di mobil dan keluar dari lingkungan panti asuhan ini, kulepeskan _seatbelt_ yang menahanku dan langsung memeluk Draco. "Terima kasih," ujarku pelan yang disambutnya dengan belain lembut di rambutku.

Aku yakin ia tengah tersenyum sekarang meski aku tak dapat melihatnya. Ada banyak sekali hal yang berada di luar dugaan saat aku bersama dengan pria ini. Aku kembali ke London, ia bertemu dengan ayahku, menemaniku mengunjungi makam ibuku, dan membawaku ke panti asuhan tempatku dibesarkan. Draco Malfoy bertingkah bak Santa Claus saat ini dan hal itu tak baik. Bukankah Santa Claus hanya khayalan?

Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan hanya tersenyum simpul saat menatapku. Draco menarikku agar bersandar padanya. Kepalaku bersandar di dadanya dengan ia yang memelukku dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku. "Tidurlah," ucapnya.

"The Waldrof tak jauh dari sini," balasku.

Ia menggeleng. "Kita akan keluar kota. Tidurlah dan tak usah bertanya lagi."

Aku menengadah dan ia mengedik kemudian menciumku lembut.

Lebih dari dua jam akhirnya mobil kami berhenti di sebuah pagar tinggi menjulang. Pierce terdengar membunyikan klakson dan seorang penjaga keluar untuk membukakannya. Mataku masih tak awas akibat tertidur di sepanjang perjalanan. Aku mencoba bangkit karena Draco membuatku tidur di pangkuannya. "Kita dimana?"

 _"Welcome to my home, Stranger_."

Rumahnya.

 _"Your home?"_ tanyaku tak percaya dan ia hanya mengangguk.

Pierce sudah turun dan membukakan pintu untuk kami. Aku keluar dan langsung tercengang saat melihat kesekelilingku _. "Bloody hell,"_ desisku.

Rumah Draco bahkan terlihat lebih besar dari bangunan panti asuhanku tadi. Sebuah kastil lebih tepatnya berdiri menjulang di hadapanku dengan gaya klasik khasnya yang dikelilingi oleh taman yang meski tak lagi ada matahari, tapi hijaunya masih dapat kurasakan. Ia menggengam tanganku untuk menaiki undakan menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Seorang pelayan sudah berada disana dengan jas lengkap sambil mengangguk pada kami. "Selamat malam, Mister Draco."

Draco hanya berlalu begitu saja. Bila pekarangannya saja sudah membuatku tercengang, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku dapat menjelaskan keterpukauan diriku saat melihat isi dari kastilnya. _Foye_ r yang terbuat dari pualam dengan vas bunga serta lampu gantung kristal, dinding-dinding yang dengan berbagai macam lukisan sampai foto keluarga yang memajang tiga orang rupawan di dalamnya. "Itu foto keluargamu?"

Ia mengangguk. "Berapa umurmu saat itu?"

"Enam belas tahun."

Aku tertawa. _"The baby Draco_ ," ia ikut tertawa dan membawaku berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Suara derap kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar dari arah tangga di ruang tengah kastil ini menyita perhatian kami. Seorang wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik hanya dengan jubah tidurnya memandang kami dari atas balkon ruang tengah rumah ini. "Draco," ujarnya yang langsung menuruni tangga itu.

Ia sempat berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeluk Draco. Aku melihat senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah pria ini. Wanita itu melepaskanya dan memukul tangannya. "Aku kira kau sudah lupa untuk pulang."

Senyuman itu masih merekah di wajah Draco saat menatap wajah wanita di hadapannya itu. "Aku tak mungkin melupakanmu, Mum."

Aku langsung mundur saat mendengar kata itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dengan santainya membawaku menemui ibunya. Di tengah malam seperti ini pula. Aku melihat busana yang kukenakan. Hanya boat, jeans serta kemeja dan dilengkapi dengan coat. Bukan seperti ini cara berpakaian saat kau akan dikenalkan dengan orang tua dari kekasihmu. Menyadari aku yang tetiba mundur dari reuni kecil ibu dan anak itu, Draco menarik tanganku untuk mendekat padanya. "Mum, ini Hermione."

Ia melihatku seketika. "Kekasihku," tambahnya lagi.

Ibunya langsung memandangku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. _Damn me!_ Ia pasti tak menyukaiku. Mana ada orang tua yang menyukai wanita yang dibawa putranya tengah malam kediamannya. Tetapi, aku salah ia tersenyum meski tidak mengembang saat ia menatapnya. Ia tersenyum padaku. "Hermione, ini Narcissa Malfoy, ibuku."

"Senang akhirnya melihat Draco dapat membawa wanita ke sini," ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau yakin ia bukan wanita yang kau tiduri lalu kau bahkan lupa dengan namanya keesokan hari."

"Mum," Draco memelas padanya.

Narcissa kembali tersenyum. "Beristirahatlah, dari wajah kalian, aku tahu kalian kelelahan. Sampai jumpa saat sarapan," ujarnya lalu memeluk Draco dan masih tersenyum padaku.

"Senang melihatmu, anak nakal," ujarnya pada Draco.

Saat Narcissa sudah menghilang ke kamarnya Draco menarik pinggangku untuk mendekat kepadanya. _"How dare you, Malfoy,"_ ujarku padanya yang kini tengah menyeringai di hadapanku.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau membawaku bertemu dengan ibumu dengan tampailanku seperti ini. Aku tak memakai pakaian yang layak, aku baru saja bangun dari tidur selamadi perjalanan tadi, dan ini tengah malam, Draco. Bloody.."

Racauanku terputus saat ia menciumku. Aku merasakan ia tersenyum dalam ciuman kami. Kukalungkan tanganku di lehernya dan terhanyut dalam ciuman manisnya. Ia melepaskanku perlahan. "Kau adalah impian semua orang tua, Stranger," ujarnya.

Aku masih memberengut menatapnya. "Tak mungkin," jawabku yang masih berada di pelukannya.

"Kau cantik, kau pintar, kau independen, kau menawan, kau impian semua orang tua."

Aku tertawa. "Berapa banyak uang yang harus kutransfer kepadamu setelah memujiku habis-habisan seperti itu, huh?"

Ia menggeleng. "Bagaimana jika ribuan orgasme malam ini, huh?" tanyanya yang kembali mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku dan melumat bibirku kembali dan aku juga kembali menyerah padanya.

 _"No sex allowed in this home, unless you already marry her, Draco,"_ suara Narcissa sontak melepaskan tautan kami.

Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. Seumur hidup aku tak pernah dipergoki seperti ini. " _I'll marry her someday, Mum. Relax."_

Aku langsung menatapnya horor dan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sangat mudahnya? Lagipula kami baru bersama secara resmi beberapa hari. Manusia gila.

" _Goodnight, you two,"_ ujar Narcissa dari balkon.

" _Goodnight,_ ," balasku.

Ia menggeleng. "Narcissa, dear," lalu ia melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

Draco kembali menarikku. _"Let's go to bed now."_

000

Kamar Draco berukuran super besar bak kamar para pangeran dari jaman kerajaan atau bahkan bak kamar pangeran yang kini tengah memerintah Britania Raya sekarang. Bahkan kamar utama di penthouse New York-nya tak dapat menandinginya. Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri saat mendapati Draco sudah berada di ranjangnya. Aku melakukan tur mini di kamarnya. Ada banyak piala, penghargaan, dan foto-foto dengan frame cantik yang menghiasi bufet-bufet serta senta di kamar ini. Hal yang menyita perhatianku adalah foto saat ia berada di bangku kuliah dengan dua orang teman prianya dan seorang wanita yang berambut sama cokelat denganku yang didekapnya erat. "Siapa mereka?" tanyaku.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?" ia ikut bertanya.

Kuambil frame itu dan menunjukkannya. Ia bangkit dari ranjanganya dan berjalan ke arahku hanya dengan celana pendeknya dan bertelanjang dada. "Mereka, Blaise, Theodore, dan Astoria."

"Astoria?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia mengangguk. "Ia tampak sangat cantik. Dia kekasihmu di sekolah dulu?"

Draco memelukku dari belakang saat aku kembali meletakkan frame itu ke tempat semula. "Dia memang sangat cantik. Dia cinta pertamaku," ujarnya yang membatku sedikit terkejut.

Aku tak tahu bahwa ia akan berbicara segamblang ini tentang hidupnya. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku kemudian lalu tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah mungkin ia masih mencintai wanita ini? Dari yang kulihat pastilah mereka adalah sekumpulan anak-anak orang kaya dan aku pasti tak akan pernah sanggup menandinginya.

Draco meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku. "Kau tak perlu cemburu, Hermione."

Aku tertawa karena ia seperti dapat membaca pikiranku. "Astoria meninggal tak lama setelah foto itu diambil."

Jantung seperti mencelos saat mendengarnya. Mungkin aku memang sedikit cemburu atas kecantikan dan latar belakang kehidupannya, tapi aku tak pernah berharap bahwa kematianlah yang memisahkan mereka. Aku berbalik dan menatap Draco. "Astoria Greengrass adalah temanku sejak kecil. Ayahnya juga berteman baik dengan ayahku, kami tumbuh bersama dan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tak ada yang tak mencintainya," ucapnya.

Kecemburuan itu sedikit menerpa melihat bagaimana cara ia menggambarkan Astoria ini, meski ia sudah lama meninggal.

"Dulu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku akan berakhir bersama dirinya. Menikah, memiliki anak, dan membangun perusahaan bersama, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Ia menderita leukimia dan hal itu merenggut nyawanya."

Aku langsung memeluknya _. "I'm sorry , Draco. You must be hurt,"_ ujarku.

Ia menggeleng. " _I was, but not now."_

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya kembali. " _I have you now. You're the most precious thing that ever happen to me, Stranger. And you make me grateful for every single day."_

Terkadang kata-katanya yang berlebihan membuatku semakin jatuh dan menggilainya. Aku berjinjit dan mengecupnya. Ia menggenggamku untuk kembali ke ranjang. Aku yakin ranjang ini dapat menampung hampir lima orang dewasa sekaligus.

"Ibuku menyukaimu," ujarnya tetiba saat aku meletakkan kepala di dadanya.

Ia membelai lembut rambutku dengan aku yang memeluknya. "Ia hanya melihatku sesaat dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini. Bila ia sudah mengetahuinya, aku yakin ia pasti akan menyuruhmu menajuhiku selamanya."

Draco tertawa renyah. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama atau hal ini efek dari terjaga di tengah malam seperti ini," ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng lalu bangkit dari sandarannya. "Lihat aku Draco. Aku hanya wanita biasa sementara kau memiliki semua ini," ujarku yang mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar ini.

 _"You're the king with everything. The great family, friends, the company kingdom with the billion dollars profit. And look at me. I'm nothing if you compare with this."_

Draco ikut bangkit dan menggeleng. _"So, don't be nothing. Be my everything."_

Ia menggenggam tanganku. _"And you have to remember, every king needs a queen_ ," ia mendekat dan menciumku.

Tangannya bermain di ujung gaun tidurku. Bibirnya menggoda di setiap jengkal tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan helaan demi helaan napasnya. "Kau berhutang jutaan orgasme kepadaku," ujarnya menggoda.

Aku tertawa. "Kau tak lelah?" tanyaku.

"Bersamamu? Tak akan pernah."

000

Beberapa hari berada di Inggris membuatku begitu bahagia. Dari London sampai Wiltshire. Bahkan Draco membawaku mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Namun, disatu sisi aku takut akan hubungan ini. Segalanya berjalan begitu cepat. Tak seharusnya aku bertemu dengan ibunya. Tak seharusnya ia membawaku ke rumahnya. Tak seharusnya ia membawaku mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Tetapi, semuanya sudah terjadi. Sepanjang penerbangan aku berpikir bagaimana bila ia menganggap bahwa aku adalah kesalahan. Bahwa seharusnya bukan aku yang berada di sisinya sekarang karena ia malu denganku. Dengan semua masa laluku.

Kami sampai di New York tepat di pagi hari dan aku sangat mengingkan _Apple-Cinnamon French Toasr_ t milik Sarabeth's. Seperti layakya ibu peri, Draco mengabulkan permintaanku. Sarapan kami begitu damai sampai ketika kami harus meningglkan restoran ini. Serbuan kamera menghalangi jalan kami. Seketika Draco melepaskan diriku dan teriakan-teriakan dari para pewarta yang ingin mengonfirmasi hubungan kami salin bersahutan. Aku melirik Draco yang terlihat menuduk dan kepanikan tampak di wajahnya. Aku melihat ia mulai sibuk mengutak-atik iPhone untuk mencari pertolongan dan sama sekali tak melirikku. Tak lama kemudian Pierce masuk dan menarik Draco bersamanya. Tanpa memedulikan diriku Draco tetap menunduk dan pergi bersamanya sementara aku ditinggal dengan Fleming yang tetiba datang di sampingku. "Miss Granger," ujarnya sambil menghalau kamera yang akan mengambil gambarku.

Dengan sigap ia membawaku keluar dari kerumunan itu untuk masuk ke dalam SUV Audi hitam yang sudah menunggu. Aku tak mendapati Draco di mobil ini. "Dimana Draco?" tanyaku pada Fleming yang sudah memacu mobil ini.

"Di mobil yang lain," jawabnya cepat.

"Bersama Pierce?" tanyaku.

"Yes, Maam."

"Kau akan membawaku ke tempatnya?"

"Tidak, Maam. Aku akan membawamu ke apartemenmu sesuai perintah," balasnya dengan nada yang sama.

Dia melepaskan genggamannya dariku. Kuhela napas dan memandang jalanan New York di pagi hari. Ia pasti malu akan diriku. Draco malu akan diriku.

000

to be continued

 **I really like writing this story and I also like hearing what you think. For the conflict, let's hope that I can do my best. So leave me your review and see you guys in the next chapter. Love you and Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything belong to JK Rowling, unless the plot and some unknown characters**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Hermione Granger**

Aku benci cara orang-orang yang selalu mencuri-curi pandang seperti ini. Seperti aku terpidana mati kasus pembunuhan berantai atau para koruptor yang memakan uang negara seenaknya. Memang tak secara gamblang tapi aku tahu mereka memerhatikan gerak-gerikku sejak aku memasuki hotel ini. Ditambah Fleming yang sedari tadi mengekoriku, lengkap sudah aku menjadi topik terhangat di hotel ini. Bukan tanpa sebab, tapi karena wajahku dan Draco sudah memenuhi hampir seluruh media gosip baik cetak atau _online_ di seantero USA dan mungkin hingga di luar sana. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Draco Malfoy amat sangat terkenal seperti ini. Aku tahu ia beberapa kali berada di sampul majalah bisnis dan melakukan beberapa pemotretan untuk beberapa kampanye tertentu, tapi aku tak tahu bahwa berita hollywood juga begitu menyukai keeksistensian hidupnya. Sampai pagi ini masih ada beberapa media yang berjaga di sekitar apartemenku dan aku sudah muak akan hal itu.

Aku memandang kesal kepada Fleming yang masih berdiri di belakangku saat kami sudah berada di depan pintu kantorku. _"Seriously, Fleming? Stop following me. It's been a week."_

Ia tak menjawab dan memilih untuk tetap berdiri di sisi pintu kantorku. Aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiranya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu di depan pintu apartemenku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sekarang ditugaskan menjadi _bodyguard_ -ku yang aku bahkan tak tahu apa tujuannya. Aku tahu Draco Malfoy yang memerintahkannya, tapi demi Tuhan dia tak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku apalagi memberikanku seorang _bodyguard_. Aku bukan puteri kerajaan atau anak dari pengusaha berlian. Dan dengan menghilangnya dia dari hidupku satu minggu ini dan memberikan seorang _bodygurad_ kepadaku tak akan merubah keadaan. Apa yang diharapkannya? Menjaga simpanannya agar tak berbicara pada media tentang siapa diriku dan bagaimana masa laluku?

" _Get the hell out from my office now, Fleming."_

 _"Sorry, Maam. I can't,"_ jawabnya.

Aku frustrasi menghadapi pria keturunan Inggris yang sama sepertiku ini. _"You can't follow me all day long,"_ balasku.

 _"This's your security details, Maam. I'll follow you wherever you go. That's the order."_

 _"The security details for what? Who's order?"_ tanyaku

Ia tak menjawabnya. Merasa tak sanggup lagi, kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya berdiri di luar ruangan ini. Gelas kertas berisi kopi yang mengepul sudah berada di atas mejaku, berarti Nikki sudah berada disini tak berapa lama yang lalu. Kubuka laptopku dan ada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku. Namun, sebelumnya kusempatkan terlebih dahulu untuk mencari namaku di dunia maya dan aku menahan napas saat menemukan puluhan foto kami saat di New Orleans, Barton Rogue dan Inggris kemarin. Aku dan Draco di _steakhouse_ saat ia meciumku, kami berjalan di trotoar New Orleans saat aku selesai membeli burger dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, adapula saat kami dan Narcissa berada di pemakaman tempat Lucius Malfoy bersemayam, dan kami di Sarabeth's di hari dimana Draco melepaskan genggamanya dariku. Kubaca _headline_ yang tertera di salah satu artikel media _online_ itu : _**Draco Malfoy with His New York's Sweetheart**_

 **Lama tak terlihat menggandeng teman wanita, Draco Malfoy tertangkap kamera beberapa kali dengan wanita berambut cokelat yang kini diketahui bernama Hermione Granger. Wanita yang dilansir merupakan General Manager dari salah satu anak perusahaan Malfoy Group ini terlihat mesra dengan Draco saat menghabiskan liburan singkat bersama di New Orleans. Tak hanya itu, kabar kedekatan ini juga tampaknya sudah disetujui oleh keluarga dari Draco Malfoy dilihat dari Draco dan ibunya serta Hermione yang tampak mengunjungi makam dari mendiang ayahnya di Wiltshire, Inggris beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun berita ini belum mendapatkan pernyataan resmi dari kedua belah pihak...**

Kuhela napas dan tak ingin melanjutkannya. Sudah seminggu kami tak bertemu. Aku mencoba menghubunginya sesaat setelah insiden di Sarabeth's itu namun ia tak menjawabnya dan tak beberapa lama kemudian ponselnya tak dapat kuhubungi. Tadi pagi ia mencoba menghubungiku hingga sekarang dan tak ada satupun yang berniat kuangkat. Apakah sekarang ia sudah berubah pikiran dan ingin menemuiku kembali? Hal ini yang membuatku tak suka menggantungkan harapan pada seseorang. _Expectation is the cruel bastard._ Aku berpikir bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah pengecualian, tapi aku salah. Semua ucapannya pada Suster McGonagal dan caranya memperkenalkanku pada ibu dan makam ayahnya ternyata tak berarti apa-apa. Ia berpikir mungkin para pewarta tak akan mengendus kedekatan kami, tapi ia salah. Dan aku tahu ia akan sangat malu bila masa laluku terungkap di media. Bahwa pemilik Malfoy Group telibat hubungan dengan wanita yang besar di panti asuhan dengan ayah pemabuk dan pecandu yang begitu membencinya.

Sebuah e-mail dari _company management_ mengalihkan perhatianku.

 **To: Hermione Granger**

 **From: The Malfoy Group Public Relation**

 **Subject: Tha Annual Malfoy Group Gala Dinner**

 **Dear Miss Granger**

 **With this e-mail The Malfoy Group hereby wish you the annual gala dinner. The ball will take place at The Malfoy Colombus Cir, this weekend. The dress code is formal.**

 **We hope you'll manage to join us for a night of toasts, a good cheer and gourment delight celebrating this annual event.**

 **Regards,**

 **Head of Protocol**

Kuhela napasku. Aku bahkan tak dapat memikirkan acara ini. Beberapa hari lalu mungkin saja, tapi sekarang aku tak lagi bersemangat. Aku kira acara ini adalah caraku untuk memperkenalkan Draco pada orang-orang bahwa kami sekarang bersama, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengubur keinginan itu. Kusesap kopi berukuran venti di hadapanku ini dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan membaca kontrak yang nanti siang akan kubahas ini. Sebuah email notification kembali terdegar dari _macbook_ -ku ini

 **To: Hermione Granger**

 **From: Draco Malfoy**

 **Subject:** _ **Phone Call**_

 **Dear Hermione**

 **Please answer my phone call**

 **Yours,**

 **Draco Malfoy**

Aku hanya membacanya dan kembali kepada kontrak yang berada di hadapanku. Beberapa saat kemudian suara notifikasi itu kembali terdengar dan aku membukanya.

 **To: Hermione Granger**

 **From: Draco Malfoy**

 **Subject: Phone Call**

 **Answer my fucking phone call, Granger.**

 _Answer my fucking hone call? Nice, Draco_. Kekesalan itu kembali muncul saat membaca e-mail darinya. Kuambil ponselku yang sedari tadi berada di tas dan menemukan 25 panggilan tak terjawab serta 15 pesan singkat dari dirinya. Kuletakkan kembali ponsel itu dan keluar menuju ruang rapat saat Nikki mengatakan bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya.

000

"Klausa kelima, nilai produksi perusahaan kami sudah begitu besar jadi aku keberatan dengan harga yang kau tawarkan untuk tahun ini kepada kami khususnya untuk _group rate_ ," ujar Dennise yang merupakan salah satu klien kami dari sebuah _travel agent_.

Aku mengangguk dan menandai apa yang menjadi permintaannya. Sejauh ini tak ada yang menjadi gangguan berarti pada kontrak terbaru kami dan pertemuan ini berjalan dengan lancar. Baru saja aku keluar dari ruang pertemuan ini, Fleming memberikan ponselnya kepadaku. _"Maam,"_ ucapnya.

Keningku mengerut padanya dan ponsel itu tetap disodorkannya padaku. Tatapanku tertambat pada _caller id_ di layar datar itu dan mengembalikannya lagi pada Fleming. "Aku tak mau menjawabnya."

Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkannya bersama Nikki yang kembali membacakan rapat lain yang akan kuhadiri hari ini. Kuperiksa kembali ponselku dan Draco sudah berhenti untuk menghubungiku. Kemana saja dia satu minggu ini baru dapat menghubungiku sekarang?

"Kemana kita sekarang?" tanyaku pada Nikki yang terlihat sibuk dengan tablet di tangannya.

Ia masih menatap benda berlayar datar itu. "Kembali ke kantormu, Chef Luca sudah ada untuk membahas makanan untuk group Senator Georgia minggu depan."

Kami berada di lift saat Nikki menurunkan tabletnya dan mulai membuka suaranya. "Jadi apakah aku masih harus menutup mulutku tentang hubungan kalian?" tanya Nikki begitu saja.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Seluruh media sudah memberitakan kedekatan kau dengan Mister Malfoy. Apakah aku tetap harus menutup mulutku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apakah kau masih mau mengendarai BMW itu?" tanyaku.

Nikki langsung mengangguk. "Tetap tutup mulutmu," ucapku yang langsung keluar dari lift itu dengan Nikki dan Fleming yang mengekoriku.

Luca sudah berada di ruanganku saat aku sampai disana. Ia masih menggunakan seragam chef dan apron kebanggaannya saat ia bangkit untuk tersenyum kepadaku. "Lama tak berjumpa Miss Granger," ujarnya.

"Apakah kau membuat _desert_ untukku?" candaku padanya.

Dia hanya tertawa. "Jadi, kau sudah memiliki list menu yang kau rekomendasikan untuk grup ini? Karena dari pengalamanku tahun lalu, tamu ini sangat menyebalkan," ujarku yang disambut dengan tawa olehnya.

Luca menyerahkan list menu yang direkomendasikannya dan mempresentasikan secara singkat kepadaku. Saat kami sudah mencapai kesepakatan ia menyesap teh yang disuguhkan Nikki padanya tadi. "Kapan aku bisa melakukan _test food_?" tanyaku.

"Nanti malam setelah _dinner's service_ atau besok setelah _lunch's service_ ," ucapnya.

Matanya teralih pada ponselku yang bergetar dan sudah beberapa kali pula kuacuhkan. "Kau tak mau mengangkatnya? Aku dapat pergi sekarang," ucap Luca yang kusambut dengan gelengan.

"Hanya perusahaan kartu kredit," ucapku.

Luca tertawa renyah sesaat setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Apakah Draco Malfoy memiliki anak perusaan kartu kredit sekarang?"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi, kau bersama bos kita sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda di dalamnya namun aku tetap merasa tak nyaman saat mendengarnya.

Luca menyadari perubahan warna di wajahku. "Maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara," aku hanya tersenyum simpel untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku akan melakukan _test food_ besok bersama Nikki."

"Kau ada acara nanti malam?" tanyanya.

Aku mengedik. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan ke taman dan mengambil beberapa foto."

Luca tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau mau membawa tas yang berisi alat-alat foto dengan berat puluhan kilo itu?"

Aku tertawa mendengar lelucon pria ini. "Tidak seberat itu."

Mengapa semua pria mengeluh dengan berat dari tas kameraku?

Luca tampak memperhatikan jam tangannya lalu senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya. "Kau masih ada _meeting_ lain?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Pekerjaan yang belum selesai?"

Alisku mengerut. "Pekerjaanku tak akan pernah selesai, Luca," balasku.

"Ayo kita ke taman sekarang. Aku butuh menghirup udara segar setelah seharian menghadapi koki-koki baru dungu itu dan kau butuh memotret untuk kembali waras. Aku juga bisa menjadi porter gratismu, bagaimana?"

Aku menatapnya pongo. "Setelahnya kita akan kembali ke kantor. Kau akan lembur dengan pekerjaanmu yang tak pernah habis itu dan aku akan bertemu dengan koki-koki dungu untuk _dinner's service_."

Mulutku masih menutup dan belum mengeluarkan suara. Benar apa yang dikatakan Luca, aku butuh memotret untuk mengembalikan kewarasanku dari kejaran para pewarta itu. "Tak ada kesempatan kedua, Hermione Granger," ujarnya yang langsung kusambut dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan berganti baju dan langsung kembali kesini."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Begitu Luca kembali ke ruanganku aku sudah bersiap dengan tas fotoku. "Mari kubawakan," ujar Luca.

Fleming langsung sigap saat melihatku keluar dari ruangan. "Kau tak perlu ikut aku hanya akan ke taman bersama Luca lalu kembali ke kantor."

"Aku akan mengantar kalian," balasnya.

"Kami akan berjalan kaki," jawabku.

"Dan aku akan mengikuti kalian," ucapnya lagi.

Luca tertawa melihat situasiku. " _The perk of being billionaire's girlfriend."_

Kuhela napasku. _I don't know if I'm still his girlfriend._

Aku tak memedulikan kehadiran Fleming dan berjalan bersama Luca menuju lift lalu langkahku terhenti dengan sosok yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku lengkap dengan Pierce di belakangnya. Ia tak menyapaku. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ia marah. Tatapan marah itu ditujukan padaku. Sesaat kemudian ia mengalikan perhatian pada Luca dan tas yang berada di pundaknya. "Kau memiliki tukang angkut baru sekarang? Apakah dia juga yang membuatmu terlalu sibuk sampai tak mampu mengangkat teleponku?" tanyanya.

Kuhela napasku dan menyadari betapa kaku situasi ini. Luca seharusnya tak berada dalam situasi ini. "Luca tak ada hubungan dengan aku tak mengangkat telepon darimu," balasku.

"Tapi kau masih ada waktu untuk pergi bersamanya alih-alih mengangkat telepon dariku?"

Kuhela napasku untuk ratusan kalinya hari ini. "Aku hanya akan ke taman dengan Hermione," Luca mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"Hermione, huh?" suara meremehkan keluar dari mulut pria pirang di hadapanku ini.

Demi Tuhan aku ingin melempar Luca keluar dari keadaan ini. " _Should you call her Maam or Miss Granger instead Hermione, isn't it? She's your General Manager,"_ ujar Draco dengan nada membunuhnya.

Seperti tak memedulikan apa reaksi Luca setelah ucapannya tadi ia kembali menatapku. _"Excuse me, Chef. But I need to talk to my girlfriend."_

Aku tak bergeming. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih menganggapku pacarnya setelah ia meninggalkanku begitu saja dan tak mengangkat teleponku lalu tetiba saja kembali menghubungiku tadi pagi dan muncul layaknya setan seperti ini dengan seenak jidatnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. _"Come, Hermione."_

Aku tak bergerak. _"We need to talk now."_

Aku masih diam dan aku tahu Draco kesal dibuatnya. Ia mengambil tanganku dan menariknya. _"Separate car,"_ ia mengutarakan hal itu pada Fleming dan Pierce.

Aku melemparkan tatapan pada Luca. _"I'm sorry,"_ ucapku tanpa suara dari kejauhan.

 _"Stop being so annoying, Granger,"_ ujarnya saat kami telah berada di lift untuk menuju ke ruang parkir.

Aku bersedekap di sudut lift ini _. "And you can stop being like an arsehole,"_ ujarku.

 _"Huh, you speak now,"_ balasnya.

Kekesalanku benar-benar memuncak. Rasanya ingin sekali aku meneriaki dirinya. "Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini."

"Dan kau juga bisa berhenti mencari penggantiku disaat aku tak ada. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan chef itu?"

Mataku seakan ingin keluar dari kelopaknya. "Tak ada yang perlu diganti," balasku.

"Kau kekasihku, Granger."

"Aku kira hubungan kita telah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu."

Draco tak bersuara mendengar perkataanku dan hal itu bertepatan dengan pintu lift ini yang terbuka dengan beberapa gadis dari departemen reservasi. "Sorry ladies," Draco langsung menutup kembali pintu itu dan kami diam disisa perjalanan menuju ruang parkir.

Citraku benar-benar hancur sekarang. Beritaku yang tersebar dengan begitu masive dan semua gerak-gerikku di hotel ini sampai Draco yang selalu bertindak seenaknya bila menyangkut dengan diriku berhasil menjatuhkan nama baikku.

Aku tak tahu kemana Draco akan membawaku dengan mobilnya, hal yang kutahu kami menembus keramain Manhattan dengan sisa hujan yang masih membasahi jalanan dan Fleming serta Pierce yang mengekori di mobil lain. Draco tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak memaksaku masuk ke mobilnya begitu juga dengan diriku. Ia memberhentikan mobil ini tepat di sisi Manhattan Bridge. Aku masih tak tahu apa maksudnya, hal yang aku tahu adalah aku sangat kesal padanya. Ia tak berhak memperlakukan seperti ini. Mengangkat harapanku setinggi langit lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja untuk kemudian memunculkan batang hidungnya begitu saja bak tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara kami. Lima hari. Dia pergi selama lima hari tanpa kabar. Memberikan aku seorang _bodyguard_ yang tak kutahu apa alasannya. Untuk kemudian muncul begitu saja dan berlagak seperti kekasih yang cemburu karena kehadiran Luca.

Draco tak menatapku dan justru mematikan mesin mobilnya. Merasa akan mati kesal, aku keluar dari Audi itu dan menyalakan rokokku. Kuhisap perlahan dan membiarkan nikotin itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Membiarkan pikiranku teralihkan olehnya. Tak lama kemudian Draco berdiri di sampingku dengan bersedekap. "Kau merokok lagi," ujarnya dengan tatapan lurus memandang East River yang terbentang di hadapan kami.

Aku diam. "Bicara, Hermione," ujarnya.

Kembali aku hanya diam. Aku tak dapat berbicara. Karena aku hanya akan berteriak padanya bila aku memulai untuk membuka mulut ini. "Bicara sekarang atau aku akan membawamu pulang dan menganggap bahwa semua baik-baik saja."

Kuhembuskan sisa asap rokokku. "Kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tak meninggalkanmu," balasnya.

"Kau mau aku bicara maka biarkan aku bicara," balasku.

"Kau meninggalkanku ketika melihat begitu banyak kamera yang menghadang kita. Tak akan menjadi masalah bagiku bila kau tak mengajakku berlibur dan bertemu keluargamu. Tak akan menjadi masalah bagiku bila kita hanya sebatas teman tidur saja. Tak akan menjadi masalah bagiku bila kau tak membuatku begitu mempercayaimu, Malfoy."

Kuhisap rokok itu lagi hingga ujungnya lalu menginjak untuk mematikan baranya. " _You make me trust you and that's makes me fool. You still the skyscraper that I've never reach. And I know you_ _ashame of me. About my family, about my past."_

"Aku tak pernah malu padamu, Hermione. Tak pernah sedikitpun."

Tawa sarkastik itu muncul lagi di wajahku. "Tak pernah? Kau amnesia atau idiot, Draco? Kau meninggalkanku di kerumunan wartawan dan pergi begitu saja lalu kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku menghubungimu bak orang bodoh lalu kau muncul begitu saja seperti ini. Kau gila atau apa?" ujarku dengan menahan semua amarahku.

Aku tak mau terlihat menyedihkan di hadapannya. "Aku harus terbang ke Paris karena ada masalah besar di sana. Aku tak dapat menghubungimu, bahkan aku tak dapat makan sedikitpun. The Malfoy Paris hampir bangkrut dan aku harus menyelesaikanya."

Jantungku mencelos saat mendengarnya.

Kami diam sesaat _. "And you still left me."_

 _"I'm not."_

 _"Yes, Draco. You fucking left me!"_

Dia menatapku sekarang. Kekesalan itu tampak juga di matanya. " _I left you with Fleming."_

 _"I have a fucking relationship with you, Malfoy. Not Fleming."_

Draco menghela napasnya. "Semua untuk keselamatanmu. _For your fucking saftey. I left you in that crowd for your fucking safety, Granger. For heaven sake!"_

"Aku tak mau wajahmu tersebar di media. Aku tak mau ayahmu tahu dimana keberadaanmu!"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari hatiku mencelos saat mendengar ucapannya. "Aku tahu Stefan pernah melarikan diri dari penjara lalu menyelinap masuk ke panti asuhan untuk membunuhmu. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali keluar dari panti rehabilitasi itu untuk membunuhmu. Aku tahu ia berada di dalam sana, tapi tak ada yang menjamin bahwa ia tak akan kabur dan menemukanmu. Dan saat kita London kemarin, petugas rehabilitasi mengatakan bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri."

"Semua perkataannya membuatku gila. Bagaimana bila ia benar-benar kabur dan mencarimu hingga kesini? Bagaimana bila kali ini ia berhasil kabur dari panti itu? Dengan berita dan foto kita yang tersebar di media masa, hal itu akan memudahkannya mencarimu, Hermione. Keberadaanku akan memudahkannya mencarimu. Oleh karena itu aku mengikuti protokol keamanan untuk berpisah mobil denganmu saat itu. _And you know what? Shit happen all the time. Something bad happen to my hotel and I have to fly to that damned city as soon as possible.I should text you or call you. I know I was wrong and I'm sorry."_

Aku terdiam dan tak mampu berkata bahkan sedikitpun. Draco mendekat kepadaku. Ia mengambil pipiku dengan kedua tangannya lalu menangkupnya. " _How could I leave you if I'm falling for you so deeply?"_

Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan tatapan yang sangat lekat. _"You took my breath away since the first time I saw you in Vegas. And the idea of losing you, the idea of your father touch you again make me sick."_

Ia menghela napasnya lembut yang dapat kurasakan hampir di seluruh wajahku _. "That was just for your security details. I left you with Fleming, it was just for your safety, for your own good."_

 _"Because I love you. I love you so fucking much."_

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Dia mencintaiku. Draco Malfoy mencintaiku _. Shit_. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mengatakan hal itu. Air mataku semakin deras. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya. Mungkin karena pengakuannya atau karena ayahku masih terobsesi untuk membunuhku sampai saat ini. Tanganku bergetar hebat dan aku merasakan kehangatan tangan dari pria ini. Ia menarikku dan memelukku teramat erat. "Aku tak pernah malu akan kehadiranmu, aku tak peduli apa latar belakangmu, siapa ayahmyu atau bagaimana masa lalumu. Bila kau ingin kita melakukan _press conference_ aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Aku langsung menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Angin senja menghempas tubuhku dan rasanya seperti digigit. Kulepaskan pelukannya dan ia mengusap sisa air mata yang masih tersisa di pipiku _. "I still mad at you,"_ ucapku padanya.

Ia tertawa lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. _"I know, baby."_

Kami berakhir di kursi belakang Audi milik Draco dengan Pierce dikemudi dan Fleming yang mengemudikan Range Rover-ku. Kepalaku berada di dada Draco dengan dirinya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di smartphone-nya dan aku dengan pikiran yang menerawang kepada semua fakta yang ada. Sampai kapan aku dapat terbebas dari bayang-bayang ayahku? Sampai kapan aku hidup dalam ketakutan seperti sekarang? Dan hal yang paling aku sesali adalah aku membawa Draco masuk ke dalamnya.

Tangan Draco yang tetiba saja berada di kepalaku sangat mengejutkan sekaligus menenangkan. _"Stop overthinking, Hermione."_

Aku menengadah dan hanya tersenyum simpul padanya. Mobil kami memasuki pelataran _penthouse_ -nya dan ada beberapa wartawan disana. "Mereka masih disana?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Mereka melihatku landing pagi ini, sudah pasti mereka tahu bahwa aku akan pulang cepat atau lambat."

"Menepi," ujar Draco.

Aku menatapnya horor dan tak percaya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? "Sir, tapi kita harus langsung ke _basement,_ " ujar Pierce.

 _"Fuck the security details_. Wajah kami sudah berada di seluruh tabloid satu minggu ini. Sudah tugasmu untuk menjaga kami lebih ketat setelah ini."

Ia menyeringai dan menarik tanganku. _"Let's have some fun with this papparazi. And I want to everyone knows that you're mine."_

Fleming baru saja membuka pintu mobil ini dan _flash_ dari para pencari berita sudah menghalang kami. Teriakan demi teriakan yang menanyakan apa sebenanya hubungan kami terdengar dimana-mana. Aku menunduk dengan tangan Draco yang menggenggamku. Dia benar-benar tak melepasku sama sekali kali ini. Langkahku terhenti saat Draco memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia menedekapku dan menghadap kepada para wartawan. Pierce dan Fleming dengan siaga berada di sisi kami. Senyum tipis itu menyembul di wajah pria yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku ini. _"Yes, we're together."_

Mereka menggila seperti zombie yang mencium bau otak manusia. Draco menatapku sesaat dengan seringaian dan menarikku masuk.

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

Hermione melemparkan surat kabar pagi ini ke meja tempatku bekerja. Ia mondar-mandir setelahnya. Wajahnya tampak uring-uringan. Tak ada riasan di wajahnya dan ia tetap terlihat sangat menawan. Matahari pagi yang tampak memantul dari kulit wajahnya membuat ia semakin cantik, walau ia hanya mengenakan gaun tidur satinnya dan rambut ikalnya diikat dengan cara asal. "Berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu," ujarku.

Ia menghampiriku dengan wajah buas yang siap mencabik-cabikku saking kesalnya. "Kau tak membaca _headline_ dan siapa yang menjadi _cover_ -nya?" ucapnya yang masih berkacak pinggang dengang terus berjalan bolak-balik di hadapanku.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir, Hermione. Kau seperti sapi yang akan melahirkan," ucapku.

Ia akhirnya berhenti dan berdiri di hadapanku. Kutarik tangannya dan kini ia duduk di pangkuanku. Ia terlihat menghela napas dan mendorong dengan jijik surat kabar yang memajang wajah kami beberapa hari lalu dengan _headline_ _**Yes We're Together**_ sama persis seperti apa yang aku katakan di lobi _penthouse_ -ku. "Jangan khawatir, kau aman."

"Bila diperlukan aku akan menempatkan satu batalion _ex-army_ untuk menjagamu," candaku.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya padanya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di leherku. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan.

"Aku tak berniat membuatmu terjerumus masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Aku tak bermaksud membuat hidupmu menjadi tak tenang seperti ini," ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng dengan membelai lembut lengannya. "Aku bahagia bisa terjerumus dalam duniamu."

Hermione tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Mau sampai kapan kau hanya menggunakan gaun tidur itu, huh? Kita tak jadi ke Greenwich Village untuk mencari gaunmu untuk nanti malam?" tanyaku melihat Hermione yang masih bergelung di pangkuanku seperti anak kecil di pangkuan ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi," ucapanya.

Dan ia masih tak bergerak hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

000

The Malfoy Colombus Cir sudah ramai oleh para tamu undangan saat kami memasuki aula ini. Hermione tampak begitu menakjubkan dengan gaun bewarna biru metalik yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana cara menjelasakan detailnya dan rambut cokelatnya yang dibiarkannya tergerai indah. Ia berjalan dengan mengapit lenganku dan sesekali senyuman itu terpulas di wajahnya. Aku tak akan pernah bosan mengatakan bahwa ia teramat sangat cantik.

Gala dinner tahunan perusahaanku ini sudah diadakan dari tahun ke tahun. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertama Hermione menghadirinya. Dan menjadi tahun keberuntunganku karena telah bersamanya. Tak ada yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Para karyawan dan klien serta rekanan kerja berbaur menjadi satu saling bersosialisasi. Aku berpisah dengan wanitaku karena ia harus bertemu dengan para klien dan karywannya begitupula dengan diriku yang harus bertemu dengan pengusaha-pengusaha lain. _Keep your friend close and your enemy closer_. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Hermione dengan _manager_ dan _general manager_ -ku dari beberapa hotelku dan beberapa wanita yang pernah kukencani atau kutiduri lebih tepatnya. Aku melihat ia menjawab seadanya dan terkesan memaksakan senyumnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Hermioneku?

Aku berjalan ke arah grup kecil itu. Hermione sesekali menyesap champagne-nya. "Kau hanya akan menjadi mainannya saja," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Hermione hanya tersenyum. "Oh ayolah Hermione, saat ia bosan padamu dia pasti akan langsung meninggalkanmu," kali ini Sara membuka suaranya.

Aku bahkan lupa kapan kami pernah tidur bersama. "Maaf tapi aku bukan dirimu, dia tak akan meninggalkanku," ujarnya dingin dan Sara tampak kesal akan hal itu.

Kali ini pria yang berubah menjadi penjilat saat aku hadir di konvensi itu ikut buka suara. "Kau tidak tidur dengan dirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan promosi jabatan bukan? Kau tak mungkin serendah itu."

Tawa sarkastik khas Hermione keluar saat itu. "Percayalah aku bukan dirimu. Otakku sudah cukup untuk membuatku mendapatkan promosi itu."

Pria itu langsung membungkam suaranya. _That's my girl_. Aku berjalan ke arah kerumunan kecil itu sambil berpikir mengapa ia tak pergi saja dari sana. Bukankah ia tak suka dengan keramaian seperti itu? Ia tersenyum saat mendapati diriku berada di sampingnya dengan aku yang melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. "Hai," sapaku lalu mengecup kepalanya.

Aku bukan tipe pria pengumbar _public display affection_ , tapi bersama wanita ini akan menjadi pengecualian dan aku juga ingin menutup mulut-mulut mereka. "Kalian menikmati pestanya," tanyaku dengan tangan yang masih melingkari pinggang wanitaku.

"Tentu, Sir. Pestamu indah sekali."

Penjilat.

Aku menyeringai. "Aku mendegar beberapa percakapan kalian dengan kekasihku tadi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kalian tahu alasanku membeli The Regency dan pindah ke New York?"

Mereka saling bertukar pandangan. Begitupula dengan Hermione yang menengadah untuk menatapku. "Hermione Granger. Itu alasanku."

Wajah-wajah terkejut itu tampak memuakkan. "Jadi, bila kalian masih ingin hidup damai di perusahaanku, jaga mulut kalian."

Mereka tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Senyum puas tampak terpancar di wajah Hermione. _"Excuse us,"_ ujarku yang mengundurkan diri dari kerumunan itu bersama Hermione.

 _"Happy?"_ tanyaku

 _"So much,"_ jawabnya dengan tawa renyah.

 _Smartphone_ -ku bergetar dan nama Pierce yang berada di layar itu. "Pekerjaan?" tanya Hermione dan aku langsung mengangguk.

"Angkatlah," ujarnya kembali dan aku keluar dari aula ini menuju balkon terbuka.

Beberapa orang tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku saat kami berpapasan atau saat tatapan kami bertemu. "Bicara," ucapku padanya.

"Ada kabar buruk, Sir."

Napasku seakan tertahan saat mendengarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Stefan Granger berhasil kabur dari panti rehabilitasi."

 _Holy shit._

Aku berusaha untuk setenang mungkin saat Hermione menatapku dari kejauhan dan memaksa senyum di wajahku. "Jangan sampai terdengar Hermione. Cari ia sampai dapat dan tingkatkan sistem keamanan untuk Hermione."

Telepon itu langsung kututup dan aku kembali bersamanya. _"What's wrong?"_ tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. _"Nothing."_

000

 **to be continued**

 **Hey, how's this chap? Is it already answer your question? Or maybe you still have to be patient till the next chap. And yeah I'm sorry for the massive typos and late update, like I said in this chap shit happen all the time hehe. So please enjoy and leave your review. Thanks!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Fast update, huh? Thanks to my mum for the sudden visit and help to take care my boys. Happy reading and enjoy:)

 **I own nothing, unless the plot**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Hermione Granger**

Sampai jumpa pada kota New York yang basah dan dingin, selamat datang pada musim panas kota ini dimana matahari senang sekali menampakan wujudnya hingga terkadang lupa untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Aku sedang duduk di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari The Regency sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dengan pemandangan para New Yorker yang tengah berjalan ke tujuannya atau beristirahat setelah seharian jengah dengan pekerjaan di kantor sepertiku. Fleming masih mengikutiku. Dan sekarang aku memiliki dua orang tambahan lagi. Mark dan Peter. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di kepala Draco hingga membuatku seakan menjadi anak dari seorang bandar narkoba yang keselamatannya benar-benar harus terjaga. Setelah kejadian itu, Draco menjadi lebih protektiv dari biasanya. Ia menganti kode penthouse. Memperkerjakan lebih banyak orang untuk menjagaku dan apapun yang aku lakukan harus berdasarkan persetujuannya. Dan mengganti mobilku yang setelah kutelaah merupakan mobil anti peluru yang biasa digunakan oleh para pejabat di Arab sana. Aku lebih mirip berpacaran dengan sipir penjara ketimbang dengan pria normal. Ketakutannya menjadi di atas rata-rata, mungkin aku akan mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan Harry agar ia lebih rileks menghadapi realitas bersamaku. Sudah berbulan-bulan ketiga orang itu menjadi bagian dari aktivitasku. Dengan setelan jas serta dasi hitam dan kemeja putihnya mereka tampak seperti pemeran-pemeran bodygurad di serial televisi atau film-film puteri kerajaan.

Aku baru saja pulang dari _sales call_ bersama para _sales manager_ tadi dan berakhir di cafe ini untuk sedikit memberikan sedikit asupan kafein ke dalam tubuhku. Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku begitu menyukai _coffee shop_ di kota ini? Kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh kopi dan para pelayannya serta harum biji kopi yang terpanggang atau saat mereka mengolahnya menjadi suatu minuman benar-benar menjadi semacam terapi kewarasan bagiku.

Sudut mataku menangkap beberapa karyawan dari The Regency. Dari _Front Office Department_ sepertinya. Mereka tak menyadari keberadaan diriku dan aku mensyukuri hal itu. Beberapa gadis yang kutaksir berusia awal dua puluhan itu tampak riang dengan cerita sore mereka. Aku mendengar mereka asik bercerita tentang pacar dan pekerjaan mereka sampai namaku tetiba saja tersebut. Kupanjangkan pendengaranku untuk mengetahui topik apa yang diangkat oleh mereka. "Justru pria menyukai wanita misterius semacam Hermione Granger itu," ujar Pirang 1.

Pirang 2 tertawa. "Misterius dan siap untuk menerkam mangsanya. Kau tahu beberapa hari yang lalu ia hampir membuat karyawan baru dari _Housekeeping Department_ hampir mati muda karena ketahuan salah meletakkan susunan toiletries."

Mereka tertawa. Aku ingat kejadian itu. Aku juga tak habis pikir bagaimana HRD bisa menerima karyawan yang tak bisa membedakan mana sabun dan shampo itu. "Mungkin itu yang menjadi daya tarik dirinya bagi Draco Malfoy."

"Aku kira mereka hanya sebatas _fuck and forget buddy_ yang kebetulan saja tertangkap kamera, tapi dari yang aku dengar Draco Malfoy selalu berada di kantornya setelah _office hours_ ," jelas Pirang 2.

"Bahkan mereka sudah tinggal bersama," ujar Pirang 1 lagi

 _Damn it!_ Apakah kehidupan pribadiku sudah benar-benar menjadi konsumsi publik sekarang?

Si rambut merah kini membuka suara mengenai kehidupan pribadiku. "Kau ingat gala dinner tahunan Malfoy Group beberapa bulan yang lalu? Aku mendengar kabar bahwa alasan utama Draco Malfoy membeli The Regency adalah karena ia ingin dekat dengan Medusa."

Aku hampir tersedak mendengar nama panggilan itu. Medusa _. Holy shit._

Pirang 1 tampak semakin antusias membicarakan seluruh kehidupanku. "Semua orang tahu bahwa Draco adalah playboy dan begitupula dengan Medusa. Hermione Granger tak pernah berpacaran katanya. Ia hanya tidur dengan laki-laki dan meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Mereka kembali tertawa. "Hermione Granger memiliki sejuta hak untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia cantik, kau lihat tubuhnya yang sangat indah itu, ia kaya raya untuk wanita seusianya dan karirnya yang terlalu cemerlang itu membuat ia dengan mudah mendapatkan siapapun yang akan dijadikan teman tidurnya."

"Kau tahu Will Harrod, salah satu General Manager Malfoy Group di Atlanta bila aku tak salah mengingat."

" _The gorgeous Will_ ," ucap si rambut merah yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Dia juga pernah memiliki _affair_ dengan Medusa," ucap Pirang 2.

 _"Shut up,"_ ucap kedua temannya yang lain.

Aku mendengarnya dan kehilangan kata-kata. Darimana mereka tahu seluk beluk kehidupan pribadiku. Aku bukanlah selebritis, tapi mereka tahu semua kisah hubunganku dengan para lelaki yang seperti dengan mudahnya dapat terakses di Google.

"Dan sekarang ia bersama Draco Malfoy yang tampak begitu mencintainya."

Kalimat yang satu itu tak dapat kupungkiri. Senyumku terpulas saat hendak menyesap kopiku yang mulai kehilangan panasnya. "Lihat betapa ia mencintai Hermione Granger dengan memberikannya _bodyguard_ bak puteri kerajaan yang hanya dapat kulihat di televisi itu."

 _"Medusa is the lucky bitch,"_ ujar Pirang 2 dan tawa mereka kembali meledak.

Aku melirik ke arah Fleming yang ternyata juga tengah menyimak percakapan gadis-gadis ini. Disaat bersamaan Draco masuk yang mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk meliriknya. Alih-alih berjalan ke arahku ia pergi ke _counter_ pemesanan dan sepotong cake tampak sudah berada di tangannya. Ketiga gadis dari FO Department itu mengikut gerakan atasanya itu dan raut terkejut setengah mati tampak di wajahnya saat melihat kehadiranku yang sudah menunggunya di salah satu meja di cafe ini. Aku tak lagi memedulikan gadis-gadis itu dengan kehadiran pria yang sudah berhasil mencuri perhatianku ini sejak pertama kali bertemu. _"Hello, Stranger,"_ ujarnya yang duduk tepat di sampingku setelah mengecup bibirku sesaat.

 _"Hello you too,"_ balasku.

Draco menyodorkan sepotong cake yang baru saja dipesannya itu padaku. "Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan seharian."

Keningku mengerut dan langsung mencari keberadaan Fleming di ruangan ini. "Fleming si pengkhianat," ucapku.

"Kau harusnya segera mencari asupan gizi bukannya secangkir kafein," ucapya mengambil gelas kopiku lalu menyodorkan kembali piring berisi cake itu dan sebotol air mineral.

Aku memandangnya cemberut dan mulai menyuapkan cake itu ke mulutku. "Kau tak kembali ke hotel?" tanyanya yang aku jawab dengan gelengan.

"Bagus. Ayo kita makan malam setelah ini."

Suapan itu terhenti di ujung bibirku. "Tapi, aku baru saja memakan cake ini," protesku.

"Dan kau tak makan siang, Hermione. Kita makan malam setelah ini. Tak ada protes dan anggap ini perintah dari bosmu bukan permintaan dari kekasihmu."

Aku mendengus. _"Arsehole,"_ ujarku.

 _"Thank you,"_ balasnya.

Setelah kuselesaikan memakan cake yang disebut sebagai perintah itu, ketiga gadis itu berjalan tepat di samping meja kami. Mereka melemparkan senyum teramah yang dapat mereka keluarkan yang tetap tak dapat menutupi ketakutan mereka. Draco hanya membalas memandanganya dengan sedikit mengangguk dan aku yang juga hanya mengangguk sesaat. Draco mengalihkan pandangan kepadaku. "Mereka kenapa? Kau begitu sangat ditakuti, huh?" tanya Draco yang tahu bahwa bila hanya ada Draco saat ini pasti bukan senyum itu yang keluar dari wajah mereka namun senyum menggoda.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini Medusa."

Draco Malfoy tertawa mendengarnya. Kekasihku tertawa mendengarnya.

000

Sinar matahari itu menimpa kami yang masih terendam dalam tumpukan selimut dengan punggung Draco yang membelakangiku. Ia terlelap dengan damai pagi ini. Terpujilah wahai engkau akhir pekan dan maraton sex yang membuat kami baru terlelap menjelang pagi tadi. Kusentuh lembut punggung pria itu dan tersenyum. Napasnya terasa sangat teratur. Dan hangat tubuhnya yang membuat aku sadar bahwa ia nyata.

Ia berbalik menghadapku dan tersenyum. Diambilnya tanganku dan diciumnya. Rambutnya sudah mulai memanjang dan sedikit menutupi mata indahnya. "Pagi," ujaranya.

"Pagi," jawabku.

Kami masih saling berhadapan dengan Draco yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Ia masih tersenyum saat menatapku. Senyum pagi khas dirinya. Setengah sadar namun terlalu seksi.

 _"I love you too,"_ ujarnya.

Keningku mengerut saat mendengarnya. Aku sering mendengar ia mengucapkan cinta padaku, tapi kali berbeda. Keningku masih mengerut. _"Because I know deep inside your heart, you love me too, Hermione. Even you never said it. So for now, instead of saying I love you, I would say I love you too,"_ ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan bangkit dari ranjang.

Pikiranku terbagi antara ucapannya tadi dengan siluet tubuh tanpa sehelai benang itu. Aku percaya bahwa aku adalah sosok yang tak dapat mencintai seumur hidupku. _Blame that trauma_. Tetapi, Draco mengubahnya. Aku masih terduduk bodoh di ranjang saat keberadaan Draco kembali menyita perhatianku. Aku terkerjut melihat ereksinya. _"Come, Stranger,"_ ujarnya di tengah kamarku.

 _"Enjoy my morning glory,"_ ucapnya dengan seringaian dan aku langsung bangkit untuk menerjangnya.

000

Udara tampak sangat segar di permukiman ini. Permukiman yang dipilih Harry untuk membesarkan puteranya yang hari ini genap berusia satu tahun. Brooklyn tampak indah dengan dedaunan hijau dan langit biru serta awan putih yang berarak. Wajah Harry tampak sumeringah saat melihat aku memasuki halaman belakang kediamannya. "Mione," ujarnya lalu membuka tangannya untuk meyambutku dalam pelukan.

"Kau melewatkan banyak sesi dan kau tampak sangat sehat serta bahagia," tambahnya yang kusambut dengan senyuman.

Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan menemukan sumber kebahagiaan yang berjalan tepat di belakangku. "Kau pasti Draco Malfoy."

Draco menjabat tangan Harry dengan mantab layaknya kawan lama. "Selamat datang di kediamanku," ucapnya lagi yang kemudian memimpin jalan untuk bertemu dengan kawan dan keluarga darinya serta Ginny.

Draco sedikit menunduk untuk berbisik padaku. "Dia tampak sangat ceria saat bertemu denganmu. Kau yakin tak pernah tidur dengannya?"

Aku menahan tawa lalu mengangguk. "Secara harfiah kami pernah tidur bersama."

Draco memelototkan matanya. "Kami tinggal di panti yang sama, aku pernah tidur di kamarnya saat aku melarikan diri ketika seorang psikiater ingin memeriksa kejiwaanku."

"Kau yakin dia tak merabamu?" pertanyaan konyol itu membuatku tertawa.

"Simpan khayalan gilamu, honey," jawabku dan ia hanya terkekeh.

Pesta di halaman belakang ini begitu sederhana namun hangat dan menyenangkan. Aku melihat hampir seluruh keluarga besar Ginny didatangkan langsung dari Inggris. Gerombolan rambut merah yang baik hati dan ramah itu benar-benar memberikan Harry keluarga yang tak pernah ia miliki. Draco tampak tersenyum padaku dari sudut taman ini dengan segelas es teh di tangannya. Ia tampak sangat normal. Tak ada jas dan vest rancangan ternama yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia hanya mengenakan polo shirt dark blue dengan celana jeans. Sesekali ia tertawa dengan lelucon yang dibuat Ron, salah satu kakak lelaki Ginny. Aku juga mendengar mereka sesekali berbicara tentang politik dengan Percy yang kebetulan berprofesi sebagai asisten senator di London.

"Kekasihmu begitu ramah dan sangat tampan," ujar Ginny yang duduk di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum. Ginny tak pernah bertemu dengan Draco saat ia sedang marah atau menunjukan wajah datar yang merendahkan pada karyawannya. Mungkin Draco sebenarnya bipolar. Angin bertiup dengan sangat sejuk siang menjelang sore seperti ini. James terlihat begitu nyaman di pangkuan ayahnya sampai satu pemandangan benar-benar menyita perhatianku. Draco menggendong James. Ia tampak kaku namun senyum itu tak lepas dari wajahnya. Sesekali ia mengayunkan James dan membuat anak itu tertawa. Pandangan kami bersatu dan ia senyum itu semakin melebar. Ginny menyenggolku. "Susul kami secepatnya," lalu ia bangkit dan bergabung dengan kelompok kecil yang berbahagia dengan little James sebagai pusat kebahagiaan itu.

 _Susul kami secepatnya_. Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik saat memiliki anak nanti. Tetapi, aku akan mencobanya. Bersama Draco aku tahu akan bisa melakukannya.

James sudah berpindah tangan pada Ginny untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sementara aku baru saja keluar dari dapur saat mendapati Draco dan Harry tengah duduk di salah satu bangku beranda rumah ini. Langkahku terhenti dan mencoba untuk mencuri dengar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Belum ada kabar dari orang-orangmu?" tanya Harry.

Draco menggeleng. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan. Entah itu mengenai aku atau bukan. Kabar dari orang-orang Draco? Aku tak tahu bahwa mereka sedekat ini. Topik ini seakan lenyap sektika dan namaku kembali tersebut.

"Kebiasaan merokoknya tak dapat dihilangkan begitu saja," ujar Harry.

Gelas es teh mereka sudah berganti dengan botol bir dan obrolan mereka sudah berubah menjadi diriku. "Bahkan dia merokok lebih banyak saat kami remaja sampai kuliah dulu."

Draco hanya mengangguk dan menyesap birnya. "Apakah ia masih sering berteriak dalam tidurnya?" tanya Harry dan Draco menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tak pernah mendengar ia berteriak seperti awal-awal kami bersama, tapi tidurnya masih terkadang gelisah. Ia masih terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat yang bercucuran," ucap Draco.

Mimpi-mimpi itu masih sering menghampiri dengan intensitas yang masih dapat kutolerir. Tetapi, semenjak aku tidur bersama Draco semuanya menjadi terasa lebih ringan.

"Kau menanyakan hal itu padanya?" tanya Harry.

Draco menggeleng. "Ia tak pernah suka jika aku menanyakannya. Ia merasa lemah jika topik itu kuangkat."

Draco tahu semuanya. Aku tak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu, tapi dia mengerti diriku. Dia mengerti bahwa ada harga diri yang harus aku lindungi. "Aku hanya memeluknya dan ia kembali terlelap."

Kali ini Harry yang menenggak birnya. "Jaga dia, Draco."

"Dia wanita terkuat yang pernah kukenal, tapi aku tahu dia butuh tempat bersandar. Dan aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya."

"Dengan segenap hatiku," jawab Draco pada Harry setelah mereka melakukan tos pada botol bir itu.

Matahari mulai meredup saat kami berpamitan dari kediaman Harry untuk kembali ke Manhattan. Aku dan Draco duduk di kursi belakang Audi dengan Pierce dan Fleming di kursi depan dengan sebuah mobil lain mengikuti kami di belakang. Kulepaskan _seatbealt_ -ku dan bersandar pada Draco. Matahari senja itu seakan berusaha menelusup ke kaca mobil dan mengenai wajahku. Kuambil tangan pria ini dan mengenggamnya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku. Telapak tangannya begitu besar, sehingga membuat telapak tanganku tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan miliknya.

 _"I love you, Draco,"_ ucapku pelan.

Ia tersenyum. Aku tak dapat melihatnya, tapi aku tahu ia tersenyum. _"I know and I love you too, Hermione."_

000

Beberapa pasang mata masih mengikutiku saat kau memasuki lobi hotel ini tentunya dengan Fleming yang mengikutiku. Aku sudah muak dengan hal ini, tapi tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan. Apa mereka tak pernah melihat satu orang wanita diikuti tiga orang _bodyguard_ sekaligus? Demi Tuhan,mereka sudah melihat hal ini selama berbulan-bulan. Namun, kali ini ini sedikit berbeda apalagi ketika Ray Calloway yang merupakan _Director of Finance_ The Regency tersenyum dengan tatapan yang terlihat licik kepadaku. "Selamat, Miss Granger. Kau berhasil."

Tanpa menunggu respon dariku dia pergi begitu saja. Selamat. Apa yang harus diberikan selamat dari hidupku? Ulang tahunku masih satu bulan lagi dan aku tak merasa ada suatu hal yang baru saja kucapai. Aku melihat salah satu staff dari Draco baru saja keluar dari lift, berarti Draco sedang berada disini. Sepagian ini aku tak menerima kabar darinya, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ada _meeting_ penting pagi ini selepas makan malam kemarin lalu sidah menghilang saat pagi tadi. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan Calloway tadi, aku langsung menuju kantorku. Sebuah _e-mail_ terbaru muncul di _inbox_ -ku.

 **To: Hermione Granger**

 **From: Human Resources Department of The Regency**

 **Subject: Resignation Announcement**

 **Dear Team**

 **Effective next month, David Hence is no longer the President Director in The Regency.**

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk melanjutkannya. David Hence tak lagi menjadi _President Director_ disini? Mengapa sangat mendadak sekali? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi penggantinya? Aku tak mendengar ada _board meeting_ untuk menentukan hal ini.

"Hey," sapa Draco yang dengan seenak hidupnya masuk ke ruanganku.

Kuletakkan gelas kopi yang sempat kusesap tadi dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau pasti belum sarapan," ujarnya lalu meletakkan satu kotak berisi muffin di hadapanku.

Biasanya kami akan ke kantor bersama setelah sarapan, namun tidak hari ini. Ia pergi lebih pagi dari biasanya dan aku terlalu malas untuk sarapan sendiri.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya lalu mengecupnya. "Terima kasih," ujarku

Aku bersandar pada tepi meja dengan Draco yang duduk di kursiku. Sesekali aku menyuapinya muffin ini. "Kau sudah tahu Hence mengundurkan diri?" tanyaku.

"Aku yang memintanya mundur."

Muffin itu seakan menyangkut di tenggorakanku. "Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah tua dan sudah rencanaku sejak awal membeli hotel ini untuk memberhentikannya."

Kusesap kopiku. "Lalu siapa yang akan mengisi posisi itu. Aku tak mendengar ada _board meeting_ ," ujarku.

"Tadi pagi."

Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya. Aku memang bukan salah satu direktur dari hotel ini, tapi meeting ini terasa sangat mendadak. Bahkan sebagai General Manager aku tak mengetahui hal ini. "Posisi itu untukmu," ujar Draco yang ikut berdiri dan berhadapan denganku.

 _"Congratulation, baby_ ," tambahnya lagi lalu mengecup bibirku lembut.

Aku mencoba mencerna sebelum akhirnya mendorong Draco dari tubuhku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Posisi itu untuk dirimu, _President Director_ The Regency sekarang menjadi milikmu," jelasnya.

Penjelasan yang dapat membuatku seketika mati di tempat. Otaknya hilang atau ia menjadi setengah gila sekarang. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku seorang _General Manager_ dan _President Director_ bukanlah promosi posisi yang aku harapakan. "Kau gila."

"Itu sudah menjadi tujuanku membeli hotel ini. Menjadikanmu pemimpinnya. Dengan pengalaman dan latar belakang pendidikanmu serta kemampuanmu sudah menjadi alasan aku meminta para direktur menyetujui permintaanku."

Darahku seakan mendidih mendengarnya. Dia tak berhak mengatur hidupku. Aku tak bermasalah dengan dia yang memanjakanku dengan semua barang mewah dan pelayanan kelas atas di hidupku sekarang, tapi memberikanku sebuah perusahaan adalah tindakan tergilanya. "Kau tak dapat melakukannya," ucapku kesal.

"Tentu aku bisa. Aku pemilik hotel ini sekarang."

Draco terlihat tersinggung dengan penolakanku, tapi aku peduli. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur. Ada banyak direktur yang menginginkan posisi ini," ujarnya kembali dengan nada kesal.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Ia menyuruhku untuk bersyukur. _Damn it!_ Aku bahkan tak memintanya. "Apa yang harus aku syukuri? Memiliki kekasih yang semena-mena? Berhenti mencampuri karirku, Draco."

 _"I just want the best for you. I'll give you everything. I'll give the world for you and this position is nothing, Hermione. Nothing_."

Kuhela napasku. Ia tak tahu apa akibat dari yang dilakukannya. Aku tahu ia ingin yang terbaik bagiku, tapi ia salah. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara Ray Calloway memandangku saat ini. Ia pasti berpikir bahwa aku tidur dengan Draco untuk mendapatkan posisi ini.

"Get out from my office, Draco."

Draco memandangku kesal. _"I'm an owner of this place, Miss Granger. Do you remember that?"_

" _I ask you as your girlfriend, Draco Malfoy. Or maybe I'm no longer your girlfriend anymore when we're in this place, huh?"_ ucapku

Ia kesal bukan kepalang padaku. Aku tahu dari caranya melihatku. _"Don't do this, Hermione."_

 _"So I ask you nicely, please get the hell out from my office now, honey,"_ ucapku sarkastik.

Dia hanya menghela napas dan keluar dari ruanganku. Aku duduk di kursiku lemas. Aku _President Director_ baru hotel ini _. Holy shit._

000

Tiga hari berlalu dan perang dingin antara aku dan Draco masih belum berakhir. Aku masih kesal dengan sikap bossy, pengatur, dan semena-mena hidupnya. Sementara ia juga masih kesal dengan diriku yang dianggap tak bersyukur dan menolak pemberiannya. Tetapi, tiga hari ini adalah tiga hari yang paling menyiksa bagiku. Aku memikirkan pria penguntit dan tukang perintah itu setengah mati. Kami berada di satu rumah yang sama, tapi tak saling bertegur sapa. Aku akan memilih pulang lebih larut darinya atau sebaliknya. Ia akan bekerja di perpustakaan dan aku akan langsung terlelap di kamar. Menyiksa? Sangat. Aku berharap dapat tidur di hotel saja atau kembali ke apartemenku, tapi semua itu akan memperkeruh suasana. Sejak pulang dari London, kami sudah tinggal bersama. Alasan keselamatanku dan sikap overprotektif Draco Malfoy serta perasaan tak ingin bepisah darikulah yang menjadi alasannya.

Kini aku mencoba mengambil sisi baik dari posisi yang ditawarkannya padaku ini. Walaupun ada lebih banyak masalah yang aku dapatkan setelah memegang jabatan ini. Belum lagi tatapan orang-orang yang akan menganggapku pelacur pencari harta. Tetapi, aku mencoba untuk berdamai. Bukankah hubungan berisi sebuah kompromi? Mungkin aku akan berkompromi untuk masalah ini.

Matahari masih tampak sangat mencolok saat aku sampai di _penthouse_. Terlihat sangat tenang. Kulepaskan _dress_ hitam yang tadi kukenakan untuk bekerja yang sekarang hanya meyisakan _camisole_ dan _panty_ saja. Kubuka beranda _penthouse_ dan merebahkan diri di kursi malam ini untuk menikmati musim panas kota ini dengan _sunglass_ yang tak lupa kukenakan. Angin pada bulan ini terasa hangat karena matahari yang terlihat tak akan kembali ke peraduannya hingga pukul delapan malam nanti. Kupejamkan mataku sesaat untuk menikmati semua ini. Aku harus sering cepat pulang bila rasanya bisa senikmat ini.

 _"Sun bathing, huh?"_

Kubuka _sunglass_ -ku dan bangkit untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya yang sudah duduk di ujung kursi ini. Kumiringkan kepalaku lalu mengerucutkan bibir. "Kemarilah," mintaku padanya agar ia mendekat padaku.

"Kau tak marah padaku?" tanyanya.

Aku masih mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku bisa menundanya."

Kulumat bibirnya lembut lalu perlahan menjadi begitu tergesa-gesa dan sedikit brutal. Kukalungkan tanganku di lehernya dan ia membuatku duduk di atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya berada di leherku dan tetiba saja _camisole_ -ku sudah terbuka dan dia sudah berada di dadaku. _"Oh God,"_ desahku saat ia menggigit dadaku. Saat bibirnya kembali ke mulutku, aku melepaskannya. _"I miss you,"_ ucapku lalu mengecupnya.

Ia mengusap lembut bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. _"I miss you more, don't be mad_ _at me anymore."_

Kini aku yang membelai rambutnya yang sedkit tertiup angin tadi. " _Don't be such an arsehole_ , _okay?_ "

Dia tertawa dan menangkap tanganku untuk diciumnya. "Maaf karena mencampuri karirmu."

"Kau tak akan mempromosikanku?"

"Sayangnya, aku akan tetap mengangkatmu untuk memegang perusahaan."

Aku memberengut. "Kau tetap berengksek," dan ia tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya," ucapku.

Mata Draco membulat. "Kau tak akan membantahku?"

Aku menggeleng dan ia tertawa. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan argumen untuk memenangkanmu. Kau menjadi gampangan sekarang," tawanya.

Aku mendengus. " _Thanks, Malfoy,"_ ujarku dengan nanda sarkastik.

Draco langsung menarikku untuk kemudian melumat bibirku habis-habisan. Dia tertawa sejenak. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ujarnya.

Ia menggendongku lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau membesar?"

 _"Shut up, Draco_. Kau tahu berat tubuh wanita itu sensitif," ucapku kesal.

Ia menggeleng. "Maksudku pinggul dan bokongmu terasa lebih berisi," jawabnya.

Dia meletakkanku di ranjangnya. _"Just fuck me, okay?_ _We can discuss my_ _butt while your dick inside_ _me or after that,"_ aku menarik kerah bajunya kemudian.

Draco melenguh saat tanganku berada di penisnya yang sudah mengeras. "Kau benar-benar merindukanku, Draco," kekehku sementara Draco tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi saat aku membalikkan keadaan dengan aku yang berada di atasnya.

Aku menelusuri tubuhya dengan bibirku dan berhenti di bagian tubuh favoritku dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. _"Shit, Hermione_ ," dan aku tak memeduilkanya.

Tangan Draco menggengam rambutku dengan lenguhan-lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya. _"Get up, Hermione. I don't wanna come in your mouth."_

Baru saja aku akan bangkit ia menarikku dan membuatku menelungkup. Aku tertawa sejenak lalu menunggunya memosisikan tubuhnya di belakang dan aku merasakan ia memasukiku. " _Oh God, Draco,"_ desahku.

 _"I'll take control, Stranger."_

Ia bergerak dengan sangat statis sampai ia mempercepat gerakannya dan membuatku gila. Kami berteriak,melenguh, mendesah, dan apapun kata yang dapat mengekspresikannya. Aku sempat berpikir apakah Pierce dan Fleming dapat mendengar kami. _"Come, Stranger,"_ ujarnya saat aku mencapai klimaks.

 _"I love you,"_ ucapnya yang aku jawab dengan kecupan di bibirnya.

 _"Me too. I love you, Draco."_

000

Ranjangku tampak kosong. Kubuka mataku dan tak mendapati Draco di sampingku. Kuraba nakas dan melihat pukul berapa saat ini. Masih pukul 2 dini hari. Tak peduli dengan tubuh telanjangku, aku hanya mengambil selimut yang tadi melilitku untuk menutupinya lalu turun untuk mencari keberadaanya.

Draco tengah berdiri di depan sebuah jendela besar di perpusatakaannya dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya _. Macbook-_ nya masih terbuka dan ada gelas berisi _scotch_ di mejanya. Apakah salah satu hotelnya ada yang bermasalah lagi?

"Ini sudah berbulan-bulan, Pierce."

Pierce masih bekerja di jam seperti ini. Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Draco besok berapa gaji yang diberikannya pada pria malang itu.

"Kerahkan semua orang terbaikmu. Dia tak mungkin selihai itu," ujar Draco kembali dengan nada mengeram.

Ia terlihat sedikit mengacak rambutnya. "Senjata api? Kau yakin dia memilikinya?"

Senjata api? Dengan siapa kali ini Draco berhadapan. Demi apapun dia seorang pengusaha. Apa hubungan senjata api degan kehidupannya.

"Cari dia dan aku tak perlu mendengar banyak alasan."

Ia mengambil gelas _scotch_ itu dan menenggaknya _. "Shit,"_ ujarnya pelan

Apa masalahnya seberat itu hingga ia harus terlihat begitu tertekan? Tatapannya begitu terkejut saat ia mendapatkanku di ambang pintu perpustakaan ini. "Hermione," ujarnya dan aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Kuhampiri dirinya dan memeluknya. Ia langsung membalas pelukanku. Ada kesan takut dari dirinya saat aku merasakan helaan napasnya di lekuk leher ini. "Ada apa?"

 _"Remember when I said shit happen all the time,"_ ujarnya setelah melepaskanku dengan senyuman yang aku yakin sangat dipaksakan.

Ia menarikku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kukalungkan lenganku di lehernya dan duduk di pangkuannya. "Berceritalah padaku," ujarku.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Tatapanku teralih pada folder yang tengah dibukanya. Selain pekerjaannya ada foto-foto saat kami berada di kediaman Harry minggu lalu. Foto-foto yang aku ambil saat James meniup lilinnya, Harry dan Ginny, kami bersama James dan saat James berada dengan nyaman di dekapan Draco.

"Kau sedang melihat ini?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan olehya.

"Anak itu menggemaskan," ujarnya dan aku mengiyakannya.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka suaranya. _"Let's have a baby, Hermione."_

Kulepaskan lenganku dan memandangnya. "Aku serius."

"Kita tak mungkin berdua saja seumur hidup, bukan?" ujarnya yang membuatku tersenyum.

Ia memikirkan seorang bayi. Ia memikirkan masa depan bersamaku. Aku menunduk dan mengecupnya _. "How about a tons of babies?"_

Dia tertawa. "Tiga anak laki-laki untuk menemaniku menonton bola dan satu anak perempuan untuk menemani apapun yang ingin kau lakukan."

Kali ini aku yang tertawa. "Ayo kita buat sekarang?" ucapnya yang langsung bangkit menggendongku.

Ia terhenti sejenak. "Kau yakin berat badanmu tak bertambah?"

"Draco," ujarku kesal.

"Tapi bokongmu terasa lebih berisi."

Bibirku mengerucut. "Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Apa? Bokongmu?"

Dia tertawa sesaat kemudian menatapku lekat dengan sangat serius. "Aku penggemar beratnya."

Kami tertawa dan ia berhasil membawaku ke kamar. Pilihan tepat untuk tak repot mengenakan pakaian, bukan?

000

Malam sudah menjelang saat aku masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan terakhirku sebagai General Manager. Minggu depan aku sudah berganti posisi dan memiliki kantor baru dan tanggung jawab baru pula. Aku memboyong semua staffku terutama Nikki yang terlalu bersemangat dengan posisi ini yang berarti kenaikan jabatan pula baginya.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan semua karyawan management sudah meningalkan tempatnya. Lorong menuju kantorku juga sudah mulai di redupkan. Hanya tersisa aku saja dan tentunya Fleming, Mark dan Peter di luar ruanganku. Draco berjanji akan menjemputku setelah _dinner meeting_ dengan rekan kerjanya dan aku akan menunggunya. Nikki tadi sudah membelikanku makan malam dan kopi berukuran venti yang menjadi favoritku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Semuanya tampak tenang sampai aku mendengar ada suara teriakan dan suara hantaman dari lorong kantoku.

 _Bang_

Jantungku seakan ingin copot mendengarnya. Kuhampiri sumber suara itu dan jantungku mencelos saat melihat Mark sudah bersimbah darah di lorong itu sementara Peter tengah berusaha bangkit dengan kaki yang terlihat tak dapat digerakan akibat tembakan sepertinya. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok yang berbalik untuk menatapku. _"Hello, little sunshine,"_ ujarnya.

Aku langsung berlari ke kantorku dan menguncinya. Dengan sangat panik aku menelepon Draco. _"Hey, baby_. Aku sudah di jalan," ujarnya.

"Stefan di kantor," ujarku bergetar.

Tanganku seakan membeku dan napasku tercekat. "Ia menembak Mark dan Peter tengah berkelahi dengannya."

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar dan kali ini kaca pintu kantorku sudah hancur. "Aku mencintaimu, Draco," ujarku dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Hermione."

"Hermione."

Aku tak tahu bahwa hari seperti benar-benar akan datang. Hari dimana Stefan ingin membalas dendam padaku. Ia berjalan masuk ke kantorku melewati pintu yang baru saja ia tembaki secara brutal itu. Tatapannya masih sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Senyum mengerikan terlihat di wajahnyanya. Sebuah senjata api berada di tangannya. Dan aku tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirku.

"Apa kabarmu, _little sunshine?"_ ucapnya yang berdiri di tengah kantorku sementara aku tersudut di mejaku.

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Aku tak tahu hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini. Di tangan ayahku sendiri. Persis seperti ibumu. "Kau tampak sehat dan sangat cantik, Hermione."

"Kau hidup bahagia sekali sepertinya. Bahkan aku mendengar kau akan menjadi President Director hotel ini."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan, _sweetheart._ "

Ponselku berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya dan kali ini Stefan langsung mengambilnya. Ia melihat _caller id_ itu dan tertawa. "Kekasihmu menelepon, sweetheart," tawanya dan dengan sangat cepat ia membanting ponsel itu dan suara itu tak lagi terdengar.

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat ini. Aku mencari celah untuk kabur dari sini, namun tak bisa sama sekali. "Kau hidup bahagia disini sementara aku membusuk di penjara dan panti itu."

Dalam kejapan mata ia sudah mencekikku. Aku baru saja ingin berlari dan ia sudah menarikku kembali. Aku tak bisa bernapas saat cengkramannya semakin mengencang di leherku. "Aku seharusnya membunuhmu saat kau tidur dulu. Aku seharusnya menyuruh Helena membunuhmu di dalam kandungan, _little whore."_

Aku tak dapat berpikir apapun saat ini sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan cengkraman itu dan aku kembali dapat bernapas dengan lancar. "Kau yang seharusnya mati, bukan Helena," ucapnya yang tetiba saja menitikkan air mata.

Ayahku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Baru saja aku ingin bangkit dari posisiku ini, air mata yangt tadi meleleh di wajahnya berhenti dan ia menatapku dengan sangat marah. Stefan bergerak ke arahku dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan sangat mudahnya untuk kemudian melemparku begitu saja. Tubuhku terasa sakit bukan kepalang. Aku tak mampu bergerak karena punggungku yang terasa seperti tak bertulang. Ia tertawa padaku sambil terus berjalan mendekatiku. Mataku terasa kabur saat ia sudah berjarak sangat dekat denganku. Pistol itu kembali berada di tangannya. "Bunuh aku sekarang bila itu yang kau inginkan," ujarku yang disambut dengan gelengan dari dirinya.

 _"Where's the fun, little whore_ ," lalu ia menginjak perutku dengan satu kali hentakan yang maha dahsyat.

Aku langsung terbatuk dan seketika seluruh isi perutku akan keluar dengan begtitu saja. Ia kembali tertawa melihat penderitaanku. Stefan berlutut di sampingku tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu memegang wajahku untuk kemudian menamparnya. Kembali ia tertawa dan menjambak rambutku dengan sangat keras. "Kau tak boleh mati semudah itu."

"Kau harus merasakan penderitaan yang kurasakan."

Ia masih menarik rambutku dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Berkat dirimu aku kehilangan keluargaku, aku menjadi miskin, dan kehilangan cinta Helena," ujarnya.

"Seharusnya aku meminta Helena menggugurkanmu. Agar kau tak perlu merusak hidupku dan merebut Helena dari sisiku."

Kembali ia menarik rambutku dan menyeretku entah kemana. Sama persis yang ia lakukan pada ibuku dulu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang meneriakan namaku. "Hermione."

Sontak ia melepaskan rambutku dan menembak secara brutal pintu kantorku.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Draco terjatuh tepat di hadapanku. "Draco!" teriakku.

Dengan penuh kesakitan aku berusaha bangkit dari tempatku namun terasa sangat melelahkan. Tangisku peacah melihat Draco memegangi lengan atasnya dengan penuh rasa sakit di wajahnya serta arah yang mengalir begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Stefan benar-benar sudah melepaskanku dan berjalan menuju Draco.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendengar suara tembakan. Tangisku semakin pecah dan aku kembali berteriak. "Draco!"

Aku yang seharusnya yang mati, bukan Draco. Seharusnya Stefan membunuhku. Aku yang seharusnya mati. Tetapi, aku salah. Kuseka air mataku dan Draco masih meringis dengan luka tembak yang sama di lengannya. Ia tidak mati. Dan saat itu pula Stefan rubuh di antara kami. Ia jatuh dan menelungkup. Mataku seketika awas mencari apa penyebabnya. Fleming masih berada di ambang pintuku dengan pistol yang masih ditujukan pada Stefan sementara Pierce sudah berada di sisi Draco.

Aku masih berusaha untuk bangkit namun tetap tak ada gunanya karena tubuhku benar-benar tak dapat kugerakan. Seluruhnya terasa menyakitkan. Aku hanya terduduk dengan menyadar di salah satu kaki sofa ruanganku. "Hermione"

Draco bangkit untuk menyambangiku. Perasaanku sangat lega saat ini. Aku tahu Stefan baru saja ditembak. Mungkin ia sudah mati sekarang. Tetapi, aku lega. Aku lega melihat Draco masih dapat bernapas dan berada di sampingku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia mengangguk dengan air mata yang berlinang di wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak panik bukan kepalang. Ia memeriksa semua tubuhku dengan meringis menahan lukanya. Baru kali ini aku melihat ia menangis. "Aku baik-baik saja," bohongku mencoba menenangkannya yang terlihat tak berhasil sama sekali.

Kepalaku sudah begitu berat. Aku sadar sudah banyak orang yang berada di sekitar tempat ini. Aku mendengar polisi dan paramedis dan yang lainnya saling berteriak _. "Stay awake, Hermione,"_ ujar Draco yang aku balas dengan anggukan lemah.

 _"Stay with me, baby. Please,"_ aku mendengar ia terisak dengan tangan yang terus memegangiku.

"Medis," Draco berteriak.

"Kau berdarah," ujar Draco.

Aku berdarah? Aku tak merasakannya sebelumnya. Kepalaku masih terasa sangat berat dan tak ada lagi kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutku. Aku menunduk dan sekarang aku percaya bahwa aku benar-benar berdarah. Aku bak duduk di kubangan darahku sendiri. Dengan tangan yang bergetar aku memeriksa sumbernya. Darah itu terus mengalir dari pangkal pahaku. Aku diam dan merasakannya. Darah itu keluar dari kemaluanku. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Hermione," ucap Draco.

 _"Stay awake, baby. Hermione, stay with me."_

Hanya itu yang aku dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi benar-benar gelap.

000

 **to be continued**

 **Thank you guys for reviews, alerts, favorites and for still reading my story. So, how's this chap? Let me know what you think and please keep leave your review. And let me be clear about why I mixed the language in my story. Honestly, every idea about my story just popped in my head in English, so I should translate them and find the word that match with the idea. And sometimes it doesn't feel right when I write them in Indonesian. And some people ask me why did I write them with Indonesian instead in English? Because there's so many dramione story write in English. So for some people who feel bothered about my mixing language, I apology for that.**

 **And for : yes, Sarabeth's is real. You can find it in Madison Avenue or some places in Manhattan. My man and I are the fans of that french toast hehe:)**

 **Sorry for the babbling. You can just skipped it. And please still leave your review. See you in the next chapter. Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for late update. I had a sudden business trip and with two boys and a man in my love, I'm sorry if you feel I abandon you. For heaven sake, trust I would never abandon my reader. So enjoy this chap:)

 **I own nothing, just trust me, okay?**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Draco Malfoy**

"Pierce, sambungkan aku dengan Hermione," ujarku dengan memeriksa beberapa kontrak yang baru saja kutanda tangani tadi.

Setelah minggu-minggu melelahkan dengan The Malfoy Paris, akhirnya semua dapat terselesaikan. Aku sudah berencana untuk berlibur singkat dengan Hermione sebelum ia resmi menjadi President Director The Regency yang baru.

Pierce memandangku sejenak melalui kaca spion lalu menggeleng. "Miss Granger sudah terlebih dahulu menghubungimu."

Aku tersenyum. Ia pasti sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya dan tengah menungguku. " _Hey baby._ Aku sudah di jalan," ujarku sambil meletakkan berkas-berkas itu ke samping tempat dudukku.

Hermione tak langsung menjawab. Ada jeda lalu sesaat kemudian suara hantaman benda ke lantai terdengar dengan hebat. Aku dapat mendengar gemanya sampai disini. "Stefan di kantor," suara Hermione bergetar.

Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas ketakutan di dalamnya. Stefan di kantornya. _What the fuck!_

Bagaimana ia dapat melalui semua penjagaan ketat? Kemana perginya Fleming dan kedua temannya itu _. Fuck!_

"Hermione, bersembunyilah. Hindari kontak dengan Stefan," ucapku yang sadar betul bahwa dari laporan terakhir Fleming sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Stefan Granger diketahui sempat membeli senjata api di pasar gelap London.

Seperti tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan, Hermione justru mengatakan hal yang lain. "Ia menembak Mark dan Peter tengah berkelahi dengannya."

 _Shit!_ Mark yang bertubuh sebesar itu dapat dijatuhkannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hermione saat ini. Hermione terdengar tercekat dari seberang sana. Jantungku seperti ikut berhenti untuk sesaat.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Tiga kali suara tembakan terdengar. Aku panik bukan main. "Aku mencintaimu, Draco," ucapnya dan suaranya seakan menghilang.

Aku tahu bahwa ponselnya telah terlepas dari genggamanya. Jangan lakukan ini, Hermione. Jangan ucapkan kau mencintaiku seakan kita tak akan pernah pernah bertemu lagi. Seakan kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Serangan panik itu semakin hebat melandaku. Kulepaskan _seatbealt_ yang sedari tadi menahanku.

"Hermione!" teriakku.

"Hermione," teriakku sekali lagi dan ia tak menjawabnya.

 _Please save her, God_. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan bila harus kehilangan dirinya dengan cara seperti ini. _"Sir,"_ ucap Pierce yang menyadari kepanikanku.

"Stefan di The Regency. Pacu mobilmu secepat mungkin," ucapku.

Tanpa perlu menjawab perintahku ia memacu Audi ini melebihi rata-rata. Aku tak peduli bila nanti kami di tahan karena melanggar berlusin-lusin peraturan lalu lintas. Hermione adalah prioritas utamaku saat ini. Dasiku sudah kulepaskan sedari tadi karena aku merasa pasokan oksigen ke tubuhku perlahan menipis karena berita ini.

Aku berlari secepat yang kumampu ketika kami telah sampai di The Regency dan langkahku terhenti saat banyak sekali orang berkumpul di depan lift ini. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Lift ini sedang tak berfungsi, Sir," ujar salah seorang pegawai _maintenance_ hotel.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakannya. "Stefan menyabotase lift disini, Sir. Fleming baru saja melapor padaku," ujarnya padaku.

 _"Fuck!"_ umpatku yang aku sadar mengundang banyak mata untuk melihatku.

"Jadi, Fleming tak bersama Hermione?" tanyaku histeris.

 _Shit!_ Dia menghadapi ini seorang diri. Aku tak dapat membayangkannya. "Stefan mengunci Fleming saat ia harus mengambil sesuatu di ruang penyimpanan setelah menembak kakinya terlebih dahulu. Dia sudah membaca situasi hotel ini, _Sir."_

 _Holy fuck!_ Dia benar-benar sakit jiwa.

Tanpa harus membuang waktu lagi, aku berlari meninggalkan kerumunan itu untuk menuju ruang tangga. Pierce mengikutiku. "Sir, kantor Miss Granger berada di lantai sebelas."

"Kau pikir aku peduli," ujarku yang masih terus berlari menaiki tangga itu dan berusaha untuk bepacu dengan waktu meski asupan udara di paru-paruku sudah menipis.

Akhirnya, aku sampai di lantai itu dan semuanya terasa sangat sepi sampai aku mendegar sebuah jeritan tepat di dari kantor Hemione. Hatiku hancur mendengarnya dan aku langsung berlari ke arahnya namun langkahku terhenti ketika mandapati Mark yang terkapar berlumur darah serta Peter yang sedang meregang nyawa di lorong ini. "Selamatkan mereka, Pierce."

"Tidak, Sir. Aku harus bersamamu. Stefan memegang senjata api."

 _"I insist, Pierce. Save them first!"_

Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dia katakan dan berlari menuju kantor Hermione. Fleming tampak menyeret kakinya dari arah yang berlawanan denganku _. "No, Sir. No!"_ teriaknya saat aku terlebih dahulu berada di ambang pintu kantor itu.

Nyawaku seakan tercabut dari tubuh ini saat melihat bagaimana cara ia memperlakukan Hermione. Hermioneku terkapar untuk kemudian dijambaknya dan di tariknya bak karung gandum yang tak ada artinya. Suara teriakannya membuatku ikut gila.

"Hermione!" teriakku.

Tatapan Stefan teralih pada suaraku dan ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari Hermione. Hal yang tak kupikirkan adalah ia langsung mengarahkan pistol itu ke arahku. Tembakan membabi buta ia arahkan kapadaku. Untuk sesaat aku tak merasakan apa-apa sampai akhirnya sebuah benda yang terasa panas mengenai lengan atasku dan darah begitu saja keluar dari sana. Aku terjatuh karena terkejut dan meringis karena sakit yang tak pernah kurasakan. Perih dan rasa terbakar menjadi satu disana. Tatapanku dan Hermione bersatu saat tubuhku berada di lantai. Aku tahu ia merasakan sakit yang melebihi dari diriku.

"Draco!" teriaknya

Stefan menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya di London beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia tersenyum seakan penuh dengan kemenangan melihat ia berhasil menjatuhkan Hermione dan diriku. Senyum itu masih menghias wajahnya dengan pistol yang ditujukan padaku. Kupejamkan mataku. Suara tembakan itu kembali terdengar kembali.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Aku menunggu rasa sakit kembali menjalar ditubuhku, namun tak ada. Aku tak mearasakan apapun. Bau mesiu begitu tajam di penciumanku dan aku baru sadar bahwa Fleming sudah berada di belakangku dengan pistol di tangannya. Pistol itu tepat di arahkannya pada Stefan dan pria berengsek itu jatuh tepat di hadapanku. Pria tua bangka berengsek itu merangsek jatuh dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku menengadah dan Fleming terlihat tenang sambil terus mengatur pernapasannya. "Periksa, Hermione."

"Baik, Sir," ujarnya dengan langkah yang terseret.

Pierce langsung mendatangiku dan memeriksa lukaku. "Kau terserempet peluru, Sir."

"Bawa aku ke Hermione."

"Sir, tapi kau terluka."

 _"Godammit, Pierce_. Aku tak peduli."

Ia membantuku bangkit dan langsung saja aku berlutut di samping Hermione yang bersandar pada salah satu kaki sofa itu.

"Hermione," panggilku.

Wajahnya tampak lelah. Lehernya membiru. Napasnya tak teratur, namun ia masih mencoba untuk menyentuhku dengan tangannya yang bergetar dahsyat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara yang parau.

Dia tak boleh tertidur atau semua akan berakhir. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya tadi, tapi tatapanku jatuh pada kubangan darah yang terlihat sedang didudukinya. _Holy shit!_ Apa yang dilakukan Stefan padanya?

Air mataku berlinang tanpa kusadari lalu mengangguk untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku berusaha membuat ia tetap membuka matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya yang aku tahu berisi dengan kebohongan.

Tangannya terus kugenggam untuk sesekali kuremas agar membuat ia tetap terjaga. Aku tak bisa kehilangan dirinya dengan cara seperti ini. Hermioneku terlalu berharga untuk hal semacam ini.

 _"Stay with me, baby. Please,"_ pintaku padanya.

Aku tahu ia kuat. Hermione wanita yang kuat. "Medis!" teriakku karena tak ada satupun anggota paramedis yang mendatangi kami.

Hermione mencoba bergerak, tapi kutahan. Darah itu semakin membanjir saat ia bergerak dan aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya. "Jangan banyak bergerak, baby."

"Kau berdarah," ucapku.

Hermione terdiam dan ia menyentuh darah itu. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan mata itu tampak semakin sayu. _Fuck!_

"Hermione," panggilku lagi.

 _"Stay awake, baby. Hermione, stay with me."_

Tubuhnya semakin berat dan mata itu benar-benar terpejam. _"No!"_

 _"No!"_ teriakku.

"Hermione, bangun."

Beberapa petugas medis menghampiri kami. "Permisi, Sir."

Tubuh Hermione langsung diambil alih dengan aku yang hanya mampu membatu di tempat. Matanya benar-benar terpejam tanpa celah sedikitpun. Ia tak mati, bukan? Ini hanya mimpi belaka, bukan? Seseorang harus membangunkanku sekarang juga bila ini benar-benar mimpi. Hal ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

Tubuh Hermione sudah di letakkan di atas bangsal dengan selang di tangannya dan masker oksigen di wajahnya. _"Sir."_

"Kau terluka," ujar salah seorang paramedis.

Aku menggeleng. "Bawa aku bersamanya."

"Tapi kau harus diobati."

"Obati aku bersamanya."

Aku dipapah dan berjalan bersama bangsal itu menuju ambulance. Aku terus menggengam tangannya dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah terbebat dengan kain untuk menghentikan darah dari lukaku.

Seorang paramedis sibuk dengan ponselnya yang terhubung langsung dengan rumah sakit. "Korban wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun. Luka tulang belakang dan cedera akut pada bagian perut. Dokter bedah umum dan bedah _obgyn*_ untuk saat ini."

Keningku mengerut _. "Obgyn?"_ tanyaku.

Paramedis pria itu mengangguk. "Istri Anda pendarahan hebat. Diagnosa awal kami ia keguguran karena benturan di perutnya."

Kali ini aku benar-benar tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Keguguran. Tidak mungkin.

"Kau tak tahu ia mengandung, Sir?"

Aku tak menjawabnya.

 _Ding_

Suara lift yang sudah kembali berfungsi ini terdengar. _"Sir,"_ ujar paramedis itu lagi.

 _"Sir,"_ kali ini Pierce yang memanggil.

Aku masih terdiam saat bangsal itu di keluarkan dari lift. Tautan tanganku dengan Hermione terpisah. Keguguran. Hermione keguguran.

000

Suara 'bip' dari ventilator dan alat-alat yang entahlah apa namanya yang menempel pada tubuh Hermione sudah mulai terdengar familiar di telingaku. Ia sudah tertidur hampir dua hari. Untuk pemulihan kata para dokter yang sempat tak mengijinkan aku berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Alasan bahwa aku bukan anggota keluarganyalah yang membuatku tak diijinkan berada disini. Di sisinya. Idiot.

Aku tetap mengenggam tangannya agar saat ia sadar, ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah sendiri lagi sekarang. Kugenggam tanganku sambil terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan dokter semalam mengenai kondisi Hermione. Tak ada luka atau cedera organ dalam yang berarti, namun lebam di punggungnya benar-benar memerlukan perhatian yang serius. Dan hal yang membuatku terpaku saat mengetahuinya adalah Hermione benar-benar tengah mengandung. Kabar yang seharusnya menjadi kabar terbahagia bagi kami berdua namun berubah menjadi tragedi. Aku mengetahui kekasihku mengandung di saat yang bersamaan dengan kabar kegugurannya. Pendarahannya tak berkesudahan sehingga tim dokter memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya. Usianya sudah mencapai lima minggu dan dari hasil gambar hasil ultrasound-nya ia tampak sangat mungil sekitar satu centi katanya. Tetapi, semua itu sudah menjadi kenangan saat kenyataan tak sesuai dengan keinginan. Dan aku harus merelakan anakku yang bahkan ibunya belum sadar akan keberadaannya.

Gerakan dari jemari Hermione yang membuatku kembali pada ruangan itu. Secara awas aku memerhatikannya. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Mata hazelnya perlahan menatapku. Ia tersenyum. _"You're alive,"_ ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk _. "You too, Hermione."_

Ia masih tersenyum dan tetiba pandangan khawatir itu muncul. "Kau tertembak, Draco."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Menurut Pierce kemarin hanya terserempet peluru."

Ia terlihat kesakitan saat hendak tertawa. "Apa yang terjadi padaku, Draco? Bagaimana keadaan Stefan?"

Bagaimana mungkin ia masih memedulikan pria berengsek itu? Pria yang sudah mengambil segalanya dari kehidupannya. Dari kehidupan kami.

"Istirahatlah, honey," ujarku yang bangkit kemudian mengecup keningnya.

Hermione memegang tanganku. "Apa yang terjadi pada Stefan?" ia ngotot menanyakan hal ini.

"Dia tewas," balasku.

Wajah Hermione berubah datar dan ia hanya mengangguk. "Beristirahatlah. Aku akan disini menemanimu."

Kembali ia mengangguk. Hermione memejamkan matanya lalu air mata itu mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia menangisi ayahnya. Pria paling hina di dunia ini.

000

Hari ini adalah hari terpanjang dalam sejarah hidupku. Ada rapat penting yang harus kuhadiri dan sama sekali tak dapat kutunda atau kulakukan secara virtual. Dengan berat hati aku meminta Harry dan Ginny untuk menemani Hermione sampai aku dapat kembali ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Hermione masih terlelap saat kutinggalkan pagi ini dan aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Apakah ia sudah bangun? Apakah ia sudah dapat makan? Atau mungkin ia sudah tahu tentang keadaanya.

Setelah meeting untuk proses akuisisi terbaru dari Malfoy Group aku langsung bertemu dengan beberapa polisi untuk dijadikan saksi kasus yang menimpa Hermione. Stefan Granger dinyatakan tewas dengan dua luka tembak yang tepat mengenai dadanya. Invsetigasi yang berlangsung mengatakan bahwa ia lari dari panti rehabilitasi itu lalu membeli senjata api di pasar gelap dan identitas baru. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu keadaan, Stefan terbang ke New York dan mencari tahu seluk beluk kehidupan dari puterinya. Dimana ia tinggal, dimana ia bekerja, bagaimana kegiatannya, dan seluruh detail kehidupannya sampai pola keamanan di The Regency. Si brengsek itu benar-benar mencari celah terkecil untuk membalaskan dendam. Psikopat gila. Sampai saatnya ia benar-benar melihat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hermione. Semua penjelasan itu membuatku muak bukan kepalang. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah kandung tega memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu? Terdengar sadis memang tapi aku bahagia saat ia dinyatakan tewas, saat Fleming melepaskan timah panas itu tepat di jantungnya. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan untuk penutupan kasus ini aku langsung kembali ke rumah sakit. Untuk bertemu Hermioneku.

Rumah sakit itu tampak lengang saat aku sampai disana. Beberapa penjaga masih berada di luar kamar perawatan Hermione. Aku tahu tak ada lagi ancaman berarti bagi dirinya, tapi sedetikpun aku tak ingin melepaskannya tanpa penjagaan lagi. Walau Mark sudah tewas dan Peter sedang dalam perawatan intensif dan Fleming mengambil libur untuk masa pemulihan kakinya yang ditembak itu, Pierce masih memiliki stock bodyguard untuk menjaganya.

Ginny baru saja keluar dari ruagan itu. "Dia sudah bangun?" tanyaku

Ginny mengangguk. "Ia sudah tahu keadaannya, Draco."

Kali ini aku yang tak sanggup mendengarnya. Aku takut akan segalanya. Aku takut cara dia bereaksi. Aku takut dia terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia tak banyak bicara. Hanya sesekali mengangguk saat mendengar penjelasannya. Dia sempat menitikan air mata, namun ia mencoba menyekanya dan kembali diam," jelas Ginny.

Aku mencoba mengintipnya dan Ginny menyadari hal itu. "Masuklah. Ia berkali-kali menanyakan dirimu."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku pamit, Draco," aku kembali mengangguk.

Hermione sudah duduk menyandar di tempat tidurnya. Selang oksigennya telah dilepas dan semua alat yang menghasilkan suara menyebalkan itu telah raib dari ruangan ini. Ia belum menyadari keberadaanku. Matanya lurus menatap jendela dengan sinar matahari yang saling berebut masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia memeluk dirinya dan sesekali menghela napas. Aku belum pernah mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini dan aku tak akan pernah mau lagi melihat ia dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _"Honey,"_ sapaku.

Tatapannya beralih kepadaku dan ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang paling dipaksakan yang pernah kulihat sejak kami bersama. "Kau sudah kembali," balasnya.

Kulepaskan jasku dan meletakkanya di kepala sofa lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tepi ranjanngnya agar aku duduk disana. "Bagaimana rapatmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik."

Ia mengangguk. Tatapannya beralih pada lenganku. "Lukamu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Sudah lebih baik," ujarku.

Kami kembali diam. Ia kembali menatap ke arah jendela sebelum kembali menatapku. Aku mengambil tanggannya dan menggenggamnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Hal yang aku ingin ia tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Hermione menitikkan air mata lalu menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan pucatnya. "Aku minta maaf, Draco," ujarnya.

Tak ada nada isakan, tapi air mata itu tetap mengalir dari sudut matanya dan hal itu membunuhku. "Kau tak salah," balasku dengan nada yang ikut bergetar.

Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Dia tak boleh tahu bahwa semua ini membunuhku perlahan. Kehilangan bayi kami, kehilangan jiwa dari Hermione. "You almost Dad, Draco," ucapnya berusaha tak menangis dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku wanita terbodoh yang ada di dunia, Draco. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak sadar bahwa aku tengah mengandung?" akhirnya ia terisak.

Ia terisak. "Aku seharusnya tahu."

Dan aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Ia terisak di dekapanku. "Aku minta maaf, Draco."

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya semakin histeris.

Ia terisak di dadaku dan aku tak sanggup menahan lagi air mataku. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lagi.

Dia mengulang-ulang kata maaf dengan isakan dan tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Kau seharusnya menjadi ayah dan aku mengacaukan segalanya," isaknya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf."

Ia menangis histeris dan terus menerus mengeluarkan kalimat permohonan maaf padaku.

"Maafkan aku," ia masih terisak.

Tubuhnya masih bergetar dahsyat dan aku semakin memeluknya erat. "Hentikan, Hermione."

"Love," ucapku.

Aku belum melepaskan dirinya sampai aku merasa bahwa ia sudah mampu menguasai emosinya. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah dengan semua ini. "Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan, love. Tak ada yang salah akan semua ini."

Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dengan napas yang belum teratur sisa isakan tadi. "Kau wanita terkuat yang pernah kutahu. Kau kuat, Hermione. Kita kuat. Percayalah kita bisa menghadapi semua ini."

Ia tak menjawab. Hermione hanya meletakkan kepalanya di leherku. Tangannya langsung memelukku erat saat aku ingin membaringkannya. "Hey, hey, love, aku disini."

Dia masih tak menjawabnya. _"You're safe with me. No one can hurt you anymore. Nothing is your fault."_

 _"Stay with me, Draco_ ," ujarnya lirih.

Aku mengecup keningnya. _"Always and forever, Hermione."_

Aku mendekapnya di ranjang rumah sakit ini sampai ia kembali tertidur.

000

Setelah beberapa hari menajalani perawatan, Hermione dinyatakan sehat dan diijinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Beberapa lebam biru masih menghiasi tubuhnya, tapi tak ada lagi komplikasi pada organ dalamnya.

Hermione berubah menjadi sangat pendiam sejak kepulangannya. Ia hanya melakukan aktivitasnya seperti robot. Terbangun di pagi hari, membuat kopi, duduk di perpusatakaan seharian, kembali ke kamar lalu kembali tertidur. Hal itu terus berulang hingga satu minggu ini. Demi menemaninya aku membawa semua pekerjaan ke penthouse, bahkan aku melakukan _conference_ dengan _video call_ di ruang kerjaku meski Hermione seperti tak memedulikan kehadiranku. Ia seperti berada di dalam gelembung pribadinya yang tak satupun dapat menembusnya.

Aku masih terbangun walau waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Hermione sudah terlelap sedari tadi setelah meminum obatnya dan tersenyum padaku. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan kami. Merindukan keadaan sebelum kejadian itu. Merindukan setiap sentuhannya tanpa perlu takut ia akan meloncat terkejut. Aku baru sadar beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia tengah sarapan dan aku memelukanya dari belakang. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang sampai meloncat karena sentuhanku. Napasnya terengah-engah dan ia menunjukan sikap defensif terhadap semua orang termasuk diriku. Seperti tak mau menyakitiku ia langsung tersenyum dan memelukku. "Aku hanya terkejut," ujarnya lalu meninggalkanku kembali.

Napasnya terlihat begitu teratur malam ini. Aku tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk memulihkan dirinya. Aku akan menunggunya. Semuanya tampak damai malam ini sampai kegelisahan itu kembali menyergap tidurnya. Hermione terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat itu tampak mulai muncul di pelipisnya. "Hermione," panggilku membangunkannya sebelum ia menjadi histeris.

Dia masih belum terbangun. Kugoyangkan tubuhnya dan ia belum juga terbangun. "Love," panggilku.

"Hermione."

Kakinya menyentak dan ia menggumam. "Jangan, Dad," racaunya.

"Hermione," panggilku kembali.

"Ampuni aku," ujarnya lagi.

"Bunuh aku saja, jangan bayiku," teriaknya.

Ia menggeliat dan aku mulai memeluknya sambil terus berusaha membangunkannya. _"No! No!"_ teriaknya dengan air mata dan kemudian ia terbangun.

Sentuhan dariku membuat ia lebih terkejut setengah mati. Gerakan defensif kembali ditunjukannya. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung. Matanya awas memerhatikan sekitarnya. _"It's okay, Love,"_ ujarku dan ia masih diam.

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih belum stabil. Bahkan bajunya basah akibat keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. "It's okay, Hermione," bisikku padanya sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskan pelukanku dan membelai pipiku. "Maaf karena membangunkanmu," ucapnya memaksakan agar dapat tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau tak membangunkanku, aku masih bangun, Love."

Ia mengangguk dan ia bangkit dari ranjang. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

Hermione tak kunjung kembali dari _walk-in closet_ kami dan aku berjalan menghampirinya. Langkahku terhenti di ambang pintu _walk-in closet_ ini. Dia belum mengganti gaun tidurnya. Hermione terduduk di sudut ruangan ini. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan ia terisak. Aku mematung dan tak dapat berbuat apapun. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihatnya hancur kembali.

000

"Aku akan melakukan _video conference_ dari kediamanku," ucapku pada lawan bicaraku di seberang sana.

"Maaf, Sir. Tetapi, kau tak dapat melakukannya. Bila kau tak datang maka proses akuisisi ini akan ditunda atau mungkin gagal."

Kuhela napas. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat meningalkan Hermione saat ini? Aku bahkan tak peduli apabila proses akuisisi hotel baru ini akan gagal. Aku juga tak peduli apabila semua kekayaanku lenyap saat ini. Hermione adalah prioritas utamaku. Tak ada yang lain.

Setelah suara salah satu asisten itu lenyap dari ujung telepon sana, aku menghempaskan _smartphone_ itu ke sofa dan mengacak rambutku. Bagaimana mungkin keadaan rusuh muncul di saat seperti ini. Aku masih berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjaku saat aku mendapati Hermione sudah berada di dalamnya. "Aku tadi mencuri dengar," ujarnya.

Ia masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya karena hari memang baru saja dimulai. "Kemarilah," ujarku.

Ia berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Aku melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sisa-sisa dari kurang tidur yang dialaminya belakangan ini. Takut mimpi-mimpi menakutkan itu kembali ujarnya padaku sambil berusaha tersenyum agar aku tak mengkhawatirkannya. "Pergilah," ucap Hermione.

Aku sontak menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah."

Aku masih menggeleng. "Tinggalkan Pierce untukku, bagaimana?"

Hermione benar-benar negosiator paling ulung yang pernah kukenal dan yang pernah dimiliki perusahaanku. "Dua jam. Aku akan kembali setelah dua jam dan aku akan meninggalkan Pierce disini."

Ia mengangguk. _"Deal."_

000

Proses itu ternyata lebih alot dari yang kukira. Dua jam tak akan pernah cukup rupanya. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat aku kembali ke penthouse ini dengan wajah khawatir Pierce yang menyambutku. _Holy shit_. Apa yang kini terjadi pada Hermione?

 _"Sir,"_ ujarnya.

"Dimana Hermione?" tanyaku panik.

"Ia mengunci diri di _walk-in closet_ kalian."

Aku menatap Pierce tak percaya. "Dan kau membiarkannya?" teriakku.

"Kau tahu dia depresi dan kecenderungan bunuh diri akan selalu ada. Bagaimana bila ia menyayat nadinya?"

Aku langsung berlari memanjat tangga untuk ke kamar kami. "Aku mengaktifkan CCTV di ruangan itu. Ia mabuk," jelas Pierce dan hal itu sedikit membuatku lega.

"Aku tetap tidak mentolerir kelalaianmu."

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu _walk-in closet_ kami yang tertutup. Harum _scotch_ itu langsung menyeruak di penciumanku meski pintu itu bahkan tak sedikitpun terbuka. Aku mengetuknya. "Hermione," panggilku.

Tak ada jawaban dari dirinya. "Hermione," panggilku sekali lagi dan tetap tak ada jawaban darinya.

Dari hasil CCTV yang kulihat di iPad milik Pierce, ia tengah duduk di sudut ruangan itu dengan gaun tidur saat aku tinggalkan pagi tadi. Tatapannya terlihat kosong dan ia sekali lagi menenggak _scotch_ itu langsung dari botolnya. Pierce mencungkil kunci pintu itu dan mempersilahkan diriku masuk setelahnya. Tatapan Hermione awas saat mendapatiku berada di ambang pintu itu. Seperti tak lagi memedulikanku ia kembali menenggak _scotch_ itu. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya, kuambil botol _scotch_ itu dari tangannya dan ikut mengenggaknya. Kertas hasil _ultrasound_ anak kami berada di pangkuannya dan hal itu benar-benar menarik perhatianku. "Aku seharusnya meninggalkanmu, Draco."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku seharusnya meninggalkanmu dulu saat pertama kali kau mengejarku. Kau tak perlu berurusan denganku, kau tak perlu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, kau tak akan kehilangan bayimu dan kau tak perlu terluka seperti sekarang. Semuanya karena diriku."

"Mungkin aku yang akan mati sekarang, bukannya Stefan. Tapi setidaknya itulah akhir yang membahagiakan. Aku akan mati seperti yang selama ini aku inginkan dan kau tak pernah tersakiti"

Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu bahwa ia berpikir sejauh ini. Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan bahwa ia sedih karena kehilangan bayi kami dan tewasnya Stefan, tapi tidak. Aku menjadi salah satu objek kesedihannya. Kubiarkan ia mengungkapkan perasaannya karena ini lebih baik ketimbang melihatnya termenung dan berteriak dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tak pantas dan tak akan pernah pantas bersanding denganmu, Draco. Kau begitu diagungkan dengan semua yang kau miliki sementara aku hanya akan menjadi cela dalam hidupmu."

"Dan sekarang seharusya aku benar-benar harus meninggalkanmu, Draco. Aku tahu media menggila dengan apa yang menimpaku. Aku seharusnya mengemas barang-barangku dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupanmu agar semuanya pulih seperti semula."

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hermione."

Aku tak tahu apa jadinya diriku bila ia benar-benar meninggalkanku. Hermione mengambil botol scotch dari tanganku dan kembali menenggaknya. _"Did you remember that I called you skyscraper?"_ tanyanya yang seperti tak peduli akan jawaban dari diriku.

" _You're still the skyscraper that I've never reach."_

Saat ia kembali akan menenggak minumannya, tanganku menahannya. _"You're wrong, Hermione. You're the skyscraper. The great skyscraper."_

"Jutaan keadaan menyakitimu dan kau tetap bertahan. Tak ada yang dapat menggoyahkanmu. Stefan, kematian bayi kita, image diriku bukan menjadi alasan dirimu untuk goyah karena aku tahu kau kuat. Kau wanita terkuat yang pernah ada di dunia ini _. The rainstrom even the greatest eartquake would never bother you because you're the skyscraper, my own skyscraper."_

Air mata itu jatuh dari sudut matanya dan ia memelukku. "Untuk kesekian kalinya aku meminta maaf karena tak dapat menjaga bayi kita dan karena apa yang Stefan lakukan."

"Shh, Love. Berhenti meminta maaf," ujarku.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan mata sayunya. "Aku akan menemui Harry untuk menjalani terapi," aku mengangguk untuk mengiyakannya.

Ia kembali memelukku. _"I should leave you but I would never do that, because I'm Medusa."_

Senyumku mengembang saat mendengarnya _. "Because I'm Medusa, the greatest bitch that ever lived. And you stuck with me forever."_

Aku mengangguk _. "Yeah, I'm stuck with you forever."_

000

 **Let me hear your thought guys. Thank you for still appreciate my story. Please leave your review. Love you:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** It's been a long time huh? I'm sorry my life a little bit crazy lately. Like I said before, trust me my rock and roll readers I would never ever abandon you. So here's the finale. Sorry for the sporadically typos and enjoy

 **THE FINALE**

 **Hermione Granger**

Vesper

Draco dan aku memanggilnya Vesper. Jabang bayi yang bahkan belum tampak bentuknya seperti apa itu. Jabang bayi yang kami cintai bahkan sebelum kami dapat memeluknya. Dan Vesper menjadi pilihan kami untuk memanggilnya. Vesper Malfoy, begitu Draco menyebutnya dengan senyuman terindah di wajahnya. Setiap nama atau panggilan memiliki arti dan jutaan doa di dalamnya, Vesper adalah pilihan tepat untuknya. Ada banyak arti untuk sebutan ini, pertama adalah bintang terang di malam hari layaknya Venus dan yang kedua adalah kidung malam. Seperti layaknya orang-orang taat yang selalu memuja penciptanya di malam hari. Vesper akan menjadi seperti itu di surga sana.

Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat konyol, tapi apakah kalian pernah mencintai sesuatu meski belum pernah memiliki bahkan melihatnya? Hal ini aku alami bersama Draco. Aku dan Draco seratus persen yakin bahwa kami sangat mencintainya meski tak pernah seakalipun mendekap erat tubuhnya. Jadilah kami sekarang, berdiri di kebun bunga kediaman kami di New Orleans dengan sebuah nisan mungil bertuliskan Vesper Malfoy, _our beloved child_. Sekali lagi aku akan mengatakan hal ini konyol karena tak ada jasad di makam itu. Draco hanya mengatakan bahwa hal ini adalah simbol bahwa meski waktu berlalu ia tak akan pernah terlupakan dan akan selalu diingat sepanjang hidup kami kelak.

Draco membungkuk untuk meletakan calla lily di atas nisan itu lalu kembali berdiri bersamaku. Tangannya melingkari pinggangku, pandangan kami beradu dan kami tersenyum. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak tragedi berdarah di kantorku. Sudah banyak sekali hal yang kami lalui. Diriku yang hampir gila serta teriakan-teriakan dari mimpi burukku di malam hari dan kekacauan di Malfoy Group-lah yang membuat kami bangkit. Aku berpikir Draco akan meninggalkanku karena semua kegilaanku, tapi hal itu tak terjadi. Bahkan sama sekali tak terbersit di pikirannya. Oleh karena itu, aku bangkit. Aku mengikuti terapiku dan meminum semua obat serta menjalankan semua saran yang diberikan Harry padaku. Semua hal itu kulakukan demi Draco dan juga diriku. Karena aku tahu kami tak akan dapat bertahan bila tak saling mendukung satu sama lain. Karena aku adalah dirinya dan dirinya adalah aku.

Draco semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku karena suhu semaki turun seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat. _"Let's go inside, wife,"_ bisiknya padaku yang langsung kuiyakan.

Aku berada di dapur sementara Draco sudah meminta izin padaku untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya. Aku akan menyiapkannya makan malam dan ia akan berkutat di ruang belajar rumah ini. Hal itulah yang biasa kami lakukan saat berada di kota ini semenjak menikah. Tunggu dulu, apakah aku belum menyebutkan bahwa kami telah menikah?

Draco Malfoy melamarku tak lama setelah ia yakin bahwa aku cukup waras untuk menjadi pendampingnya hingga maut memisahkan. Setelah ia yakin bahwa aku dapat lepas dari semua nikotin dan alkohol yang selalu menjadi teman baikku setelah kejadian itu. Kami menikah di sebuah gereja kecil di pinggiran kota London. Hanya dihadiri oleh sahabatku dan beberapa keluarga dekat Draco. Tak ada lampu sorot media dan hingar bingar para paparazzi. Begitu singkat namun sangat khidmat. Draco bukanlah pria dengan jutaan ucapan manis di bibirnya dan aku juga tak mengharapkan ia berubah menjadi seperti itu. Setelah pendeta mengesahkan ikatan kami, ia langsung menciumku dengan suka cita. Tak ada janji pernikahan yang sanggup membuat pendengarnya tertawa atau berderai air mata.

Tepat setelah aku selesai makan malam, Draco memasuki ruang tengah rumah ini. Kami memilih duduk di depan perapian dengan sebuah meja kecil di hadapannya serta karpet bulu tebal agar menjaga kami tetap hangat malam ini. Ia duduk berdekatan denganku setelah membereskan piring dan membawakanku teh hangat sementara ia membawa sebotol wine bersama dengan gelasnya. "Kau lelah?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan gelengan.

"Hanya membayangkan bahwa kita tak akan kesini paling tidak beberapa bulan ke depan," ujarku.

Dia menyesap wine-nya lalu menarikku agar bersandar padanya. Punggungku bersandar hangat pada dirinya dengan tangan lembut Draco yang membelai rambutku. "Kita masih memiliki beberapa bulan lagi," ujarnya.

"Kau tahu ada larangan dalam dunia penerbangan untuk wanita dalam kondisiku sepertiku," balasku.

Dan aku tahu ia tengah menggeleng sekarang."Kita dapat membawa _obgyin_ -mu selama penerbangan dan kau lupa kita tak menggunakan pesawat komersil. Jet pribadi kita, kita jugalah yang mengaturnya."

Aku tertawa mendengar argumen pria yang kini dengan bangga kupanggil suamiku ini. Aku bangkit dari sandaran ini lalu menatapnya. "Ada lebih baiknya bila aku _stay_ di New York saja, tubuhku mudah lelah sekarang."

Raut wajah Draco berubah cemas. "Kau mudah lelah sekarang? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Kau sudah berkonsultasi dengan doktermu? Apa yang ia katakan?"

Aku memotongnya dengan sebuah kecupan. "Hermione," ujarnya protes saat aku telah melepaskannya.

"Hal ini lumrah dialami wanita hamil, Draco."

"Tapi.."

Untuk kedua kalinya aku memotong ocehan penuh kekhawatirannya dengan kecupan. "Berhenti bersikap protekif berlebihan seperti ini, honey," balasku.

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, Hermione. Kau adalah kebahagian dan ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupku."

Keningku mengerut saat mendengar perkataannya. "Kau alasanku tersernyum dan mengenal kata 'pulang' sekarang, oleh sebab itu aku menyebutmu kebahagianku. Tetapi, kau juga ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupku. Takut bila sesuatu menyakitimu atau segala sesuatu yang dapat merenggutmu lenyap dari duniaku."

Aku membelai wajahnya lalu mengecupnya panjang. Aku tersenyum sesaat setelah melepaskannya. "Kau tahu, Draco Malfoy. Tak ada yang akan merenggutku dari kehidupanmu selamanya."

" _I love you, "_ tambahku.

Kini ia yang membelai lembut pipiku. _"I love you, Hermione."_

Tiga kata itu masih dan akan terus membuatku hatiku berdesir saat keluar dari mulutnya. Draco bukanlah tipe seorang pria yang mengumbar kata cinta setiap hari meski pada istrinya sekalipun.

"Bagaiamana keadaan jagoanku?" tanyanya lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut buncitku.

Dalam tiga bula ke depan kami sudah dapat melihat wajah yang sehari-hari di panggilnya jagoan atau _lil kiddo_ , atau _lil man_ ini. Beberapa orang mengatakan tak boleh terlalu percaya pada hasil _ultrasound_ karena takut mengecewakan pada akhirnya, tapi Draco merasa betul bahwa perasaanya tak akan pernah salah. Bahwa anak kami ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Bahwa semua ini sudah diatur alam semesta _, lil man_ ini akan menjadi _bodyguard_ nomor satu diriku seperti ayahnya.

"Menendang lalu ketiduran," jawabku bercanda dan ia tersenyum.

Ia semakin mendekatkan diri pada perutku lalu mulai berbisik. "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, _lil man_. Kami tak sabar bertemu denganmu," lalu ia mencium perutku.

 _"Thank you, Hermione."_

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengerutkan dahi. _"What's for?"_

 _"For being my love, for being my wife, my happiness, for being a mother to my children, for being strong,and for being my everything."_

Aku memeluknya erat meski terhalang oleh keberadaan _lil man_ di antara kami _. "Thank you, for choose me, for ask me, and for love me, Draco."_

000

 _The Years Later_

Sebuah mobil sport terparkir tepat di pelataran loby The Regency dengan seorang pria bertubuh jenjang keluar dari dalamnya. Ia tersenyum pada seorang _doorman_ lalu melemparkan kunci dari mobil itu pada seseorang yang telah mengekorinya. Pria muda itu menyeringai. Seringaian yang selalu mengingatkan ibunya dengan raut yang ditunjukan ayahnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kau masih cekatan, _old man,"_ ujarnya pada Pierce yang sudah berjalan di belakanganya.

"Senang melihatmu, Sir," balasnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju elevator untuk menuju ruangan dengan ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah menunggu. Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti Scorpius Malfoy, putera pertama dari pasangan Draco dan Hermione Malfoy. "Apa mereka tak ada kerjaan selain memerhatikan orang lain," ujarnya sesaat setelah berada di dalam lift itu.

Pierce hanya tersenyum mendengar pria ini bergumam. "Kau persis seperti ibumu."

"Tidak suka dengan sorotan," jelasnya.

Scorpius mendengus. "Tak ada yang suka dengan sorotan, _old man_ ," balansya lalu keluar dari lift itu dan mendapati salah satu penjaga keluarganya di luar ruangan itu.

 _"Sir,"_ sapa pria itu.

 _"Nice to see you, Fleming – the another old man,"_ kekehnya lalu masuk ke ruangan itu.

Scorpius berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop masing-masing sambil sesekali bertukar berkas dan tersenyum. Hal yang ia kagumi tentunya. Ada begitu banyak orang tua dengan karir cemerlang namun keluarga terabaikan, namun tidak dengan dirinya. Dia dan adiknya benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang yang utuh dari kedua orang tuanya meski mereka tengah membangun kerajaannya bersama.

 _"I'm home,"_ ujarnya yang membuat kedua orang tuanya itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

Ibunya sontak bangkit dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara ayahnya masih sibuk dengan berkasnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa pria itu sangat senang dengan kepulangannya. "Apa kabarmu _, lil man_?" tanya ibunya yang memeluk erat dirinya.

 _"Perfect,"_ balasnya.

Ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya lalu menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat ke arah ayahnya yang terlihat masih terlalu sibuk dengan berkas di hadapannya. _"Hallo, Dad,"_ ujarnya.

 _"Come and hug me, I know you're fucking miss me."_

 _"Language, Scorp,"_ protes Hermione mendengar tata bahasa dari putera semata wayangnya.

Ia mengecup puncak kepala ibunya. _"Sorry, Mum."_

Ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan berjalan ke arah ayahnya. "Dad."

Draco menengadah lalu bangkit dan memeluknya _. "How's your study?"_

Scorpius tertawa. "Ayolah, Dad. Kau tak bertanya kabarku?"

"Apa kabarmu _, lil man_?" tanyanya Draco akhirnya yang tahu betul sifat penggoda puteranya yang jauh sekali dari sifat dirinya dulu.

Scorpius begitu hangat walau keangkuhan akan semua yang ia miliki masih kental dalam dirinya. _"Like I said, I'm perfect. And about study? See you next month in my graduation, Sir."_

Draco tersenyum bangga pada anaknya ini sambil menepuk lengannya. _"If you didn't get the summa cum laude, don't expect me to attend your graduation."_

 _"Wow, it hurts, Dad. But don't worry I save your seat in the front row so you can see me clearly in that ridiculous robe."_

Mereka tertawa dan Draco tahu betul bahwa puteranya ini tak akan pernah mengecewakan dirinya. "Dimana, Len?" tanyanya mencari sosok adik peremuan kesayangannya yang belum menunjukkan batang hidupnya.

Hemione kembali bergabung bersama kedua pria favoritnya di muka bumi ini. "Tadi dia sudah bersama kami, tapi mendadak bosan dan pergi entah kemana."

Scropius tertawa. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat dari adik kecilnya itu. Scorpius meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya agar tak menaruh harapan tinggi untuk Len dapat menajadi bagian dari perusahaan ini. Ia sangat muak dengan segala macam kehidupan kantoran. Len akan memilih berkeliling dunia untuk memotret dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru daripada mendengar ceramah bisnis di kampusnya. Jiwa Len begitu bebas. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang ia ketahui mengenai adiknya yang sudah tak bertemu dengannya akibat kesibukan masing-masing.

"God, aku rindu saat kalian masih kecil dan belum mempunyai kehidupan sendiri," ujar Hermione yang mendadak melankolis melihat puteranya yang hanya dalam hitungan minggu akan bergabung di perusahaan ini.

Hermione tahu bahwa ini adalah siklus kehidupan, tapi rasa tak rela karena melihat puteranya tumbuh seperti menggelayuti hatinya setiap saat. Ia berharap bahwa Scorp akan memilih sekolah bisnis di New York, alih-alih mengikuti keinginannya Scorp mendapat beasiswannya di Oxford. Begitupula dengan Eleanor atau yang sering disebut Len, anak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Len mendapat beasiswa di UCLA, walaupun masih berada di negara yang sama tapi hal itu tetap membuat mereka tak dapat berdekatan seperti dahulu lagi.

"Mum, aku sudah kembali," ujar Scorp.

Draco tahu akan hal ini. Istrinya selalu mengatakan bahwa semestinya ia tak mengijinkan anak-anak mereka bersekolah jauh dari jangkauannya. Hermione dan semua kekhawatiranya. Setiap malam saat mereka sudah di ranjang, Hermione pasti memulai keresahannya mengenai bagaimana kehidupan Scorp dan Len di luar sana? Apakah mereka makan dengan baik? Apakah mereka hidup dengan baik? Apakah mereka tak terserang flu? Dan Draco akan selalu siap untuk menenangkannya. Ia tahu bahwa anak-anaknya hidup dengan baik. Bahkan terlalu baik dan terlalu bahagia bila mendengar dan melihat kehidupan malam yang mereka jalani. Keluar dari satu club ke club lain. Pesta satu ke pesta lain. Terbang dari negara satu ke negara yang lain.

Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung teralih pada pintu ganda kantor ini yang terbuka dengan Len yang berada di ambangnya. "Scorp," ujarnya sebelum berjalan cepat lalu menubruk kakak lelaki satu-satunya.

"Dad membelikanmu R8 keluaran terbaru?" tanya adiknya itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Pandangan Len lalu tertuju pada ayahnya yang menggeleng seakan tak tahu apa-apa. "Kau membelikan Scorp mobil baru?" istrinya ikut bertanya.

Kembali Draco menggeleng. "Tentu kau punya alasan bagus kepada kami tentang mobil barumu, son?"

Scorp hanya menyeringai. "Anggap saja aku sedang beruntung saat di London beberapa hari yang lalu ," ujarnya santai.

 _"What's happen, Scorp?"_ tanya ibunya penasaran.

Demi Tuhan, ia tak mau anaknya terlibat dalam hal-hal yang berbahaya. Ia tahu betul R8 yang dibicarakan Len adalah Audi R8 mobil sport keluaran terbaru dan harganya cukup menguras kantong. Bertahun-tahun menikahi Draco membuatnya lebih dari sekadar paham mengenai mobil-mobil mewah seperti ini.

 _"What happen in London, stay in London, Mum,"_ jawabnya.

"Scorp!" Hermione kesal mendengar jawaban dari puteranya itu.

Draco langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya itu. "Hermione, biarkanlah," bisiknya.

Hermione menghela napasnya dan mengangguk. "Berhenti membela mati puteramu," ucap Hermione.

"Berhenti khawatir berlebihan. Aku yakin dia mendapatkanya bukan dari menjadi _drug dealer._ Bukan begitu Scorp?" tanya Draco yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh puteranya itu.

Len tertawa. "Percayalah Mum, kekayaan kalian dapat menghidupi kami seumur hidup."

Mereka semua tertwa dan Len kembali mendekati Scorp. "Dan percayalah Scorp, aku sebenarnya tak peduli darimana kau mendapatkan mobil itu. Aku hanya peduli bahwa kau harus mengijinkan aku mengendarainya sekarang juga," ucap Len padanya.

 _"What's Eleanor wants, Eleanor gets, is it right lil sis?"_ ujarnya pada Len.

Alis Len berkedut dan mengangguk-angguk. _"Best brother ever,"_ balasnya yang disambut dengan tawa oleh kakanya itu.

"Kuncinya ada pada Pierce, tapi Len kau harus bersabar mengendarainya. Ibu akan mengamuk bila kau tak muncul di _gala dinner_ nanti malam."

Len mendengus. _"Shit_ , aku kira kita hanya akan berfoto keluarga saja malam ini."

 _"Enjoy your life, Len,"_ kekeh Scorp.

"Sangat membantu, Scorp. Terima kasih," balas adiknya dengan penuh nada sarkastik di dalamnya.

000

 _Annual gala dinner_ yang telah menjadi tradisi bagi Malfoy Group malam ini kembali diselenggarakan. Bagi Draco malam ini bukan hanya sekadar _gala dinner_ tahunan saja, tapi juga sebagai momen dimana ia memperkenalkan Scorpius Malfoy ke mata dunia sebagai penerusnya di kerajaan bisnis ini. Ia yakin betul bahwa anaknya itu dapat menangani perusahaannya ini. Dari apa yang ia lihat di program magang yang ia jalani setiap musim panas itu, Draco tahu bahwa ia mewaris kedua otak dirinya dan Hermione.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Hermione yang tengah mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin di sudut ruangan itu. "Kau sudah sangat cantik, love," ujarnya yang tak dipedulikan oleh istrinya itu.

Draco bangkit dan memeluk dari belakang wanita tercintanya itu. "Kau lihat kerutan di sudut mataku, Draco. Aku sudah tak cantik lagi."

"Lima puluh tiga tahun dan kau masih wanita terseksi yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku," balas Draco yang disambut dengan kekehan dari istrinya.

Hermione berbalik dan mereka saling bertatapan. Lengannya Hermione melingkar nyaman di lehernya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tak jatuh cinta padamu Tuan Malfoy?" ia mendekatkan dirinya lalu mengecup panjang suaminya itu.

Tangan Draco mulai menuruni tubuhnya dan berhenti di bokong istrinya. "Seandainya saja kita bisa menunda pesta ini," bisik Draco.

Hermione hanya tertawa. "Akhir pekan ini, ayo kita ke New Orleans," ucap Hermione.

"Bawa Scorp dan Len. Dan saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di bar favorit mereka, aku akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bercinta denganmu," ucapnya dengan nada sangat menggoda.

Draco menghela napas panjang menghadapi tingkah istrinya ini. Banyak sekali pasangan yang kehilangan gairahnya saat memiliki anak dan ketika beranjak menua, tapi hal itu tak berlaku pada mereka. Karir dan anak sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kehidupan romantis yang mereka miliki. Draco dan Hermione sekarang, masih sama dengan Draco dan Hermione dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

 _"Holy shit, Mum,"_ umpat Len yang menadapati orang tuanya tengah menautkan diri satu sama lain di hadapan sebuah cermin.

Draco tak melepaskan pelukannya dari ibu anak-anaknya itu. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Len," ujar Draco.

"Terima kasih, Dad."

"Pierce mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya kau dan Mum memasuki ballroom, Dad."

Baru saja Len akan mengangkat kakinya dari ruangan itu, Draco memanggilnya. "Eleanor, kau juga harus ikut bersama kami."

Len menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Biarkan Scorp yang menjadi pusat perhatian malam ini, Dad. Aku akan senang hati menunggu pesta ini usai di bar ballroom itu."

"Eleanor," ujar Hermione.

"Kau akan ikut bersama kami," tambah ibunya.

Ia tahu bahwa Len tak menyukai pesta semacam ini sama sepertinya dulu. Tetapi, ia tak mau Len merasa dinomor duakan dalam hidupnya. Bukan hanya Scorp yang menjadi penerus keluarga ini, Len juga. "Baiklah, Mum. Kau menang. Aku akan mencari Scorp dan menunggu kalian di bawah."

Hermione mengheala napas melihat kelakuan puterinya. "Eleanor sangat keras kepala," gumamnya.

"Sama sepertimu."

 _"Oh shut up, Draco."_

Mereka tertawa. Draco memeberikan tangan pada istrinya. "Shall we?"

Hermione menerima tangan itu dan tersernyum . "Sure."

000

"Aku tak perlu secara panjang lebar lagi menjelaskan siapa yang berada di sekelilingku ini. Dan malam ini aku hanya ingin memberikan satu pengumaman bahwa Scorpius Malfoy, puteraku akan bergabung di Malfoy Group bulan depan setelah prosesi wisudanya."

Suara tepuk tangan dari segala penjuru ruangan ini begitu terdengar dengan meriah. Scorp dan Len saling bertukar pandangan yang hanya mereka yang tahu apa maksudnya. Draco mengangkat gelas champagne-nya dan mengrahkan pada Scorp. _"Welcome, son."_

Scorp juga mengangkat gelasnya begitupula dengan ibu dan adiknya. _"Thanks, Dad."_

Setelah sesapan mereka suara tepukan kembali terdengar. Draco berbisik pada puteranya. "Berbaurlah. Kenali mana partnermu dan mana musuhmu. Dan ajak Len bersamamu, jangan biarkan dia menghabiskan semua minuman di ruangan ini."

Scorp terkekeh dengan pernyataan terakhir ayahnya. _"Aye, aye captain."_

Scorp benar-benar menjalankan apa yang diinginkan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar berkeliling dengan Len yang sebentar lagi akan pingsan karena muak. "Scorp, aku akan mengambil minuman dan langsung kembali kesini, okay?"

"Bila kau tak kembali dan justru menghabiskan minuman di bar itu aku tak akan memberikan R8 itu padamu," ujar Scorp santai.

Mata Len seakan ingin keluar dari kelopaknya. "Tunggu. Kau akan memberikan mobil itu padaku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu. Bila kau kembali untuk menemaniku mengenali mana musuh dan partner kita."

Len tertawa. "Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti Dad, Scorp."

Saat Len menghilang dari pandangannya, sahabat sejak kecilnya datang menghampiri. "Satu tahun, mate. Kau menghilang untuk merampungkan studimu selama setahun."

 _"The one and only Albus Potter. It's so good to see you in this boring gala, mate."_

Mereka tertawa setelah berpelukan sesaat. Scorp benar-benar fokus pada studinya agar dapat segera bergabung dengan Malfoy Group sampai menghilang dari radar pertemanannya di kota ini, sementara Albus juga fokus pada program kedokterannya untuk mempercepat masa residensinya. Pandangan Scorp terlaihkan pada sosok yang baru saja lewat di hadapannya sambil tersernyum pada Albus. _"Who's the brunette?"_ tanya Scorp pada sahabatnya itu.

 _"Dont's be silly,mate. That's Rose,"_ jawab Albus santai sambil menyesap champagne di tangannya.

Alis Scorp mengerut. Hanya satu Rose yang dia kenal di hidupnya selama ini. Dan wanita cantik itu bukanlah dirinya. Dimana rambut merah dan semua _freckles_ s di wajahnya?

"Rose? Rose Weasley? Sepupumu?" tanya Scorp masih tak percaya.

 _"The one and only, Rosalene Weasley."_

Albus menyadari perubahan wajah pada sahabatnya itu dan langsung memicingkan matanya. "Jangan coba-coba untuk bermain-main dengannya atau kita tak akan pernah berteman lagi."

 _"Easy, mate. She's off limit_. Dia saudaramu berarti dia saudaraku juga. Incest bukan styleku."

Mereka tertawa dengan candaan Scorp. Dan tawa Albus terpotong saat melihat siapa yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. "Hey, Al."

"Len," balasnya singkat dengan nada gugup luar biasa.

Scorp tahu betul apa yang ada dipikiran Albus saat ini dan ia langsung menarik Len mendekat padanya _. "She's off limit too, Al. Incest isn't our style, is it?"_

 _"Shut up, Scorp,"_ protes Len pada kakaknya.

Scorp hanya tertawa melihat reaksi adiknya yang ia juga tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya. Len menyondongkan kepalanya ke telinga Scorp dan berbisik. "Selamatkan aku dari situasi canggung ini dan jalankan misi Dad untuk mengenali mana lawan dan mana kawanmu."

Scorp mengerutkan keningnya. "Santai, Len."

"Lakukan sekarang atau aku akan mengatakan pada Mum bahwa R8 terbaru milikmu itu adalah hasil balapan liarmu di London dengans salah satu anak senator di Essex."

Rahang Scorp seakan ingin jatuh dari tempatnya. Len seharusnya menjadi jaksa penunut atau penyidik di kepolisian bukan pebisnis kelak. Scorp memandang horor pada adiknya itu sementara Len hanya mengedik. "Ayo, Scorp," ucapnya Len dengan sangat innocent.

"Kita bertemu di tempat biasa, Al. Siapkan dirimu, kita akan pesta semalam suntuk," ujar Scorp.

 _"Your treat?"_

 _"My treat."_

Len sudah kembali bergabung dengan Scorp untuk bersosialisasi dengan para tamu. "Jangan coba-coba memberitahu Mum, lil sis."

Len hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya penuh arti.

000

Dari beranda ballroom Hermione mengamati gerak-gerik kedua anakanya di dalam sana serta Draco yang juga asik bercengkrama dengan para koleganya dengan sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Hermione hanya akan tersenyum padanya sesaat dan kembali menyesap champagne di tangannya. Terkadang ia masih takjub melihat bagaimana anak-anaknya tumbuh dengan sempurna. Hanya dua tahun perbedaan usia antara Scorpius dengan Eleanor, karena ia dan Draco benar-benar ingin membangun keluarga yang besar. Namun keadaan berkata lain karena usia Hermione tak lagi muda dan sangat riskan untuk kembali hamil setelah Len lahir ke dunia. Tetapi, setidaknya impian mereka terkabul dengan kehadiran Scorp yang selalu menjadi fans setia nomor satu ayahnya dan Len yang selalu menjadi teman ibunya. Dalam satu kedipan saja, semua orang akan tahu bahwa Scorp adalah darah daging dari Draco Malfoy. Rambut pirang kecokelatan, mata kelabu, dan kulit pucatnya adalah _photo copy_ terauntentik dari Draco. Sementara Len mewarisi rambut cokelat Hermione, namun sisanya ia benar-benar Malfoy. Dua makhluk yang begitu dipujanya meski mereka selalu membuatnya naik darah. Hermione masih suka berkhayal bagaimana bila Vesper juga dapat tumbuh seperti Scorp dan Len. Dia pasti akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco yang sudah bergabung dengannya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum. "Semuanya."

Draco ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Mereka menatap lanskap kota ini di malam hari yang sama sekali sudah tak asing lagi di mata mereka. "Keadaan seperti ini mengingatkanku pada saat kau memintaku menjadi milikmu di berada Malfoy Colombus Circ lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu," ujar Hermione.

"Kau menghadiahiku gaun yang sangat cantik malam itu," sambungnya lagi.

Draco menyesap whisky di tangannya. "Dan kau masih berusaha menolakku malam itu," balas suaminya itu.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa malam seperti ini akan datang di kehidupanku. Berdiri di samping seseorang yang dengan bangga kupanggil suamiku, melihat anak-anak kita tumbuh dengan sempurna, melihat Malfoy Group berkembang pesat dengan aku sebagai rekan kerjamu. Semuanya tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku dulu."

Draco mengambil tangan Hermione lalu menggenggamnya. _"The future's not ours to see,"_ ucapnya.

 _"Thank you, Draco,"_ ujar Hermione.

Draco menatap istrinya. _"What's for? For choose you, ask you and love you?"_

Hermione tersenyum lalu menangkup wajah Draco. _"For bring such a wonderful life to me."_

Mereka saling menatap dan senyuman semakin merekah di wajah Draco. _"Thank you,"_ untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione mengucapkan frasa itu.

 _"The pleasure is mine, love."_

000

 **THE END**

Another apology for my forever update. Sudden business trip, two boys and a cranky man literally would take all of your time and when Baby Khal got a heavy cold everything turn to a chaos situation. Alright, enough for my excuses hiks. So, I would like to say thanks for you all of my lovely readers. Trust me, without you I'm nothing. Thanks for read, alert, and favorite. You guys always made my day. But please keep leave me your review, I eager to know whats your thought. Is it bad or so s so? Again, Thanks Guys!

And for aunty mamang my boy say hi to you:)

See you in another story

 **AchernarEver**


End file.
